An Unexpected Beginning
by Crystalzap
Summary: All seemed lost, I just killed the one I called Brother, as the Snake was using Sasuke's body. Everyone was dead, & Konoha was burning but Kyuubi said we could change it. I had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Naruto is sent back to the day he was born in an attempt to save his friends and village unfortunately he can't do much, at least until he can walk. Family Timetravel
1. The End

I Don't own Naruto or the picture that was used to represent this story.

Naruto belongs to it's respective owners; and the picture was found through google images, I don't know who made it.

* * *

An Unexpected Beginning

Chapter 1 The End

As he woke up the young blond known as Uzumaki Naruto had his first thought of the day which was,_ 'Uhg my head, __**HURTS**_.' His second thought, as he now opened his bright blue eyes was, '_**WHAT THE HELL**__!' _  
That is how Uzumaki Naruto's, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, new life began.

_Flashback_  
He had seen what few had, and none ever wanted to. He was born into Hatred and Fear. Within a few hours of his birth he had lost more than most ever would, he'd lost both of his parents... and been cursed for the rest of his life. Which might not last too much longer. However that was the easy part.

As he grew he was feared and hated but he was too stubborn to ever give up, to ever give in. The day he learned the truth of him being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, he became a ninja. His life after that was starting to get better he had people he could call friends now, even someone he could call a brother.

Naruto POV

Then _He_ came, the Snake-teme, He took the one I could finally call brother. The Snake invaded MY home, and He is the reason every last one of my precious people are _dead_, and my home destroyed. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.  
In the final battle for Konoha, all of the rookie 9 and Gai's team lined up to fight... except for Sasuke he was gone. The rest of the rookie 9 and Gai's team were some of few left. By this point Konoha's forces had been cut by half at least, from the war against Sound and Iwa. The only reason they made it to the last battle was because they had become very strong over the years... and very lucky.

The final battle had been, so much worse than anything before, I watched as my friends died before my eyes protecting_ me_. So that I wouldn't be taken and have the Kyuubi extracted by Madara Uchiha and the rest of the Akatsuki. I know that protecting me was for a bigger cause but... It was still _**ME,**_** My** precious people were dying for, the ones_** I'M**_ supposed to be _**protecting**_**.**

They wanted to hide me away from the battle or send me away so I wouldn't be caught. I refused, I wanted to be there to help, I couldn't run away or hide that would be like giving up and abandoning my friends. But it didn't matter anyway they still all died, the only upside was that I finally got to take out that damn snake that took Sasuke's face. Plus a few Akatsuki, you see the Snake and the Akatsuki didn't join forces or anything. The Akatsuki just knew that Sound and Iwa's final battle with Konoha would be a great distraction to come take me.  
At least I won't have to live without my precious people for long, since my heart was destroyed, really actually destroyed, a _**Chidori**_ right through. Not even the Kyuubi can replace a whole heart. Kind of ironic my precious people die and my heart is destroyed.  
_**Naruto we're dying... **_

_I know, does it matter... everyone else is already gone._

_**... I may know a way to... fix this...  
**_

_What do you mean 'fix'?_

_**We could go back to before any of this ever happened, we could change it.**_

_... What do we have to do? _  
_**  
I'll need you to make my sign on your arm in your blood, then come back here quickly we don't have much time.**_

Naruto pushed himself out of his mindscape and marked himself with the sign of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in his own blood which wasn't hard to find. The sign was ironically the kanji for nine. It was hard on the outside his heart was gone after all he couldn't breathe and his blood wasn't pumping to where it needed to but he knew Sasuke's body was right beside him. Naruto had been getting better with his calligraphy though since he started sealing. So he made the symbol on the inside of his forearm as quickly as possible and pushed himself back to the mindscape where the Kyuubi was waiting.

_**Hurry Nauto I need you to come into the seal.**_

Now if Kyuubi had asked him that about 5 years ago he would have said 'No way in Hell', but it wasn't 5 years ago, he was 18 now. Through the battles the Kyuubi and him had changed they'd become closer. The Kyuubi could feel every emotion Naruto could. At first he was angry, bitter that a _ningen_ (human) had defeated _**HIM **_the most powerful of all the Bijuu, and didn't care that the ningen's son suffered. Time had changed that, little by little, Naruto wasn't just the son of his father now, he was that boy who would_ always_ get back up after being beaten down no matter what hit him.

So without a word Naruto stepped in the cage of the fourth's seal with the most powerful Bijuu. Naruto looked barely bigger than an ant next to the fox, but he wasn't afraid. The Kyuubi was not him, but he was part of Naruto sealed to not just his body but his very soul till he no longer exists.

The Kyuubi wrapped his tails around Naruto and himself thinking of when he was taking them,  
_**'Heh the brat didn't say when he would like to go so I guess it's my choice. I think I'll give him a 'surprise'.  
**_ So Kyuubi's chakra grew around them impossibly fast and powerful, there was so much of the thick red chakra it almost looked black, then it was like something broke and the chakra with Kyuubi and Naruto inside seemed to explode... then everything went black.

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto POV

_Uhg my head, __**HURTS**_. I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was, it felt like I was moving, _**WHAT THE HELL**__! _  
And that is how Uzumaki Naruto's, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, new life began.


	2. Day One

Don't own Naruto *rollseyes*

This is my 1st story here so be nice, I'm writing it because I love these kinda of stories and wanted to make my own

BTW thanks so much for all the favs, alerts, & reviews --- I'm pretty good at catching mistakes so I don't have a Beta but tell me if I make a mistake

**Chapter 2 Day One**

_**WHAT THE HELL**__! _ Naruto thought when he looked up he was being carried by none other than the Yondaime Hokage, his father, and if that wasn't enough he couldn't have been more than a few hours old. _I never told Kyuu what time to take us. _Naruto realized annoyed at himself.

Naruto looked up at his father, who had the same spiky blond locks that he did. Trying to understand if he should be mad that he was in the arms of the man about to curse him, or content to try and remember the feeling and smell of his father. Minato must have noticed his son looking because even though he was still jumping through the trees he turned to look at his son. At that moment Naruto could see his own eyes staring back at him and could help but smile.

_This is my father he is only trying to protect the village, and thinks he is making me a hero. It's not his fault the villagers are stupid. So if I don't hate the villagers for what they did how can I blame him. _Naruto thought.

Minato looked down at his son and smiled at him full of pride. "Naruto son, look at you, you're only a few hours old and already so strong. You know most babies would be crying that its cold and keeping their eyes shut because there not used to the light. But you not only have your eyes open and are not crying but see fit to smile at me." Minato looked up seeing Kyuubi's massive form only a couple miles away now. "I really wish I could be there to see you grow, you'll be a strong child." Naruto gave a sad smile at that, a strange look on a newborn. He wanted to help his father, he wanted to save him.

They arrived at the sealing alter. Minato held Naruto a bit tighter for a second and put him down, to start drawing the seal. As soon as he undid the blanket around Naruto's stomach though his eyes got wide and his heart felt like it stop for a second. On his son's stomach was the same seal he was about to put on… already there.

Naruto just grinned at him the whole time, with that I know something look. After about 30 seconds the Kyuubi's roar pulled Minato out of his daze. He didn't have time to think about this. The seal was already there so all that's left is summon Gamabunta to get the fox's attention, and activate it.

Naruto watched his father walk off to summon Gamabunta, and watched him jump up on the giant toad he knew so well. Preparing to sacrifice himself to activate the seal_… but the seals already active its holding my futures Kyuubi, I can feel him there. _At that moment Naruto had one of those ideas that got him the title of the most unpredictable ninja, and as usual he acted on it. _Oi! Kyuubi can you hear me! _Naruto heard a grumble in the back of his head, as he tried to hurry before his father was gone forever. _**What is it Kit I'm trying to sleep, timetravel isn't easy you know.**_

_Sorry Kyuu, but I need to know quickly if I can pull the Kyuubi from this time in this seal, before my dad dies trying to activate it. Our souls are bonded for all eternity and he is part of you so there must be a way._

_**Umm you have a good point Kit normally I would assume, since I don't timetravel often that I would automatically fuse with the other me. Like you have with you other self but since our souls had to stay together, something unusual happened. Try flaring our chakras together as much as you can through the seal it should call the other soul to us.**_

There was still time only a few seconds had passed, but his father was starting to form handseals. So he had to hurry, baby Naruto push as much chakra as he could through the seal mixing what little of Kyuubi's he had left after the timetraveling and Final battle. This was still a good amount but was not much to him only about 1 tail worth was left. Naruto though also had some of his old chakra, his sprit energy side came with him, so he had enough.

As the chakra flared Minato was shocked; his father's hanseals stop for a moment, just long enough for the chakra to reach the other Kyuubi. The other Kyuubi stop within an instant his soul being pulled out, Minato could see it going into his son.

It burned; Naruto could barely keep himself from screaming. But doing so may cause his father to act he couldn't let that happen this time it **would** be better. Then it was over, the other Kyuubi's body dropped dead its soul gone absorbed by his Kyuubi and its body burned to the sky till there was nothing left. Minato was to say the least shocked, his thoughts around the lines_ 'What the hell just happen'_ but he soon came out of it still completely confused, but remember his son was still alone on the ground.

Naruto was so tried it was a lot for the newborn to stay awake so long and you know save his father, defeat a bijuu, and change the future all on his first day on earth. The last thing Naruto saw before he closed his eyes was his father coming towards him, just before he was completely out he felt his father scoop him up carefully and hold him close.

As Minato held his son close he could feel his sensei Jiraiya coming. Jiraiya stop right in front of him out of breath worry still clear on his face. "Minato what happen to the Kyuubi, are you okay?" Jiraiya asked. "I'm fine Sensei, (giving a slight smirk) but as for what happen I'm not really sure." Minato replied truthfully. "I think the sealing was successful but I'm not sure." Minato added.

Jiraiya paled and looked at Naruto. "What do you mean 'not sure' what exactly happened?" he asked. With anyone else Minato would not of told him since it was concerning his son, but Jiraiya was his sensei and Minato trusted him completely… except to not peek at his wife but that was something else entirely. So he told Jiraiya everything that happened, and asked him to tell everyone the Kyuubi was gone but not say how, that he would deal with tomorrow. So he took Naruto home with him and fell asleep next to him on the bed.

Please review, and give tips on writing if you can. Oh and if you have any ideas for what should happen next I'm listening :)


	3. Lies and Jinchuuriki

**After you read please review I would love to hear what you want to happen =)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3 Lies and Jinchuuriki**

**------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Minato POV 

The next day Minato opened his eyes slowly to the face of his newborn son, Naruto's still sleeping peacefully. Minato thought that in that moment it was perfect… _'No if Kushina was here it would be perfect'_. He sighed, he knew that couldn't be.

_Flashback_

Minato cradled his son in his arms; he had never been so happy and sad at the same time. Happy because this was _**His**_ son, he was a father. The sadness though was because his wife had died during the birth. His beautiful Kushina… gone. There were complications they said during labor or something like that. Minato eyes had glazed over after one of the doctors came out and said "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama shes passed on." Something about losing too much blood, due to the Kyuubi's attack they had used up too much of her type of blood… they didn't have enough blood or time for a transfusion. Kushina had bled out too fast. Minato just stood there for a few minutes feeling as though someone was twisting a **Rasengan** in his stomach. The only thing keeping him from falling to his knees was the child in his arms, **His** child.

The Yondamie could feel the Kyuubi coming; he didn't have time to mourn now. He had to make the seal, then maybe he wouldn't have to he would be with her in the afterlife. The village would be safe and Naruto would be treasured… but I still feel like I should be with him, but theres no other way to stop the Kyuubi.

_End Flashback_

_I guess there was another way to stop him, but I still don't know what it was. _Minato looked back down to see Naruto gazing up at him with curious, wide eyes. Minato's eyes softened and gave Naruto a small smile, while sliding his hand on his sons whisker marked cheek up to his golden hair that was so much like his own.

Naruto POV 

_ I woke up to see that it wasn't just some crazy dream; I really was in the past, I did save my dad, and yes I really was born yesterday. He could hear Kyuubi chuckling in the background at that. Then I notice that my dad had focused his attention on me (before he looked kinda dazed out and a little sad), as soon as he looked at me though his face turned so peaceful. Nobody __**ever **__looked at me like that not even Ero-sannin or Baa-chan. Then he touched my whisker marks nobody has ever done that either, mainly because I don't like them touched or because they were afraid. I was so shocked though I couldn't protest. I could hear my father sigh and mutter _"What the hell am I going to tell them?"_ to himself. _

Then Minato rolled onto his back, his arm now around Naruto and began to think out loud. "I can't tell them the truth; **I** don't even know what it is." Minato sighed again completely annoyed that he couldn't figure it out. Then said "Plus it makes your sealing look suspicious and the last thing we need is them thinking you're not the one in control. I should check the seal just in case though to reassure the council."

So he did. _I could feel my dad running a chakra seal scan on me. I didn't have to do anything, just tried to stay still. In a few minutes it was over and my dad smiled at me and said it was perfect just as he had planned. _

Naruto gave him his foxy grin. Then Minato had a thoughtful look and began "I'll tell the council that I found a different seal just in time that I was able to tweak into working, they won't know one from the other. Only one that could is Sandaime but he is truth worthy so if he asks I'll just tell him the truth, more or less. Plus I think he was already putting a law in place so no one can talk about the Kyuubi being in you, so no enemies come for his power."

The story worked well, by the end of the week Minato announced Naruto to the village as his son and heir to the Namikaze clan. The village still knew he held the Kyuubi but less were hostile about it since they now knew whose son he was. Plus everyone soon found out **NO ONE** messes with Minato Namikaze's son and got away in one piece. Not because he demonstrated, no he didn't have to everyone could see the way he was very protective of his son, and if they were so stupid not to notice Minato sent a warning when he announced Naruto to the village.

Despite his Jinchuuriki status the birth of the Hokage's Son gave the villagers a since of hope as they rebuilt what had been broken in the Kyuubi's attack, and buried those that gave their lives to protect. Soon none of the villagers seemed to mind Naruto around; he was the splitting image of their hero after all. It didn't hurt that anyone that had been around Naruto for more than 5 minutes has nothing bad to say about him either, he didn't seem to ever even cry. When he needed something a few people said they had heard him trying to get his father's attention by speaking, not words but things like "Aaaa, aaah." Of course he was still only a few months old by that time.

* * *

**Sorry everybody I know this chapter is a little boring I just had to get the 3rd's law and what happen to Naruto's mom out of the way so I could move on to my next idea for the story, I also intend to start trying to slip in little jokes so that its not too serious all the time. **

** Please review!**


	4. First Words & Ramen!

Alright I thought this up kinda on the spot hope you like it

**BTW** I will try to update at least 2 times a week, Now on to the story

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 4 First Words and Ramen!**

Naruto POV

Naruto had been working on talking and chakra control for 3 months now, of course no one knew that. He would do it at night, or nap time before anyone noticed he was awake. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to try and talk with no teeth, the muscles in your mouth not being used to it didn't help either. Naruto could get around that though he just had to think about how he was moving his mouth to speak. Now he finally could but he was still trying to figure out what to make his first word.

Naruto has narrowed down to Pervert, No, Ramen, and the ever popular Tou-san/Daddy. But the not having any teeth thing had another problem, Naruto's diet was basicly, Milk, juice, milk, water, milk, and he was finally moving on to _baby food_. _Yay, ya right. A almost constant diet of milk was bad enough there is no way I'm eating that._

So that's how Naruto chose what his first word would be, well sort of. He was going to execute plan 'Make Dads Eyes Bug Out' tomorrow. _It will be a great scene._ Naruto thought as he finished practicing his chakra control on the bars of his crib. He could hear Kyuubi snickering as he drifted off to sleep, and knew the Kitsune would be waiting to see tomorrows fun.

The next day

Minato POV 

Minato got up at the usual time, changed his clothes and went to check on Naruto. Naruto was already awake as usual. With wide innocent eyes, Minato scooped him up and laid him on the changing table. Which Minato knew he hated having his dipper changed, because his son's face would contort into a pout. Naruto **did hate it**; the only silver lining was that at least his dad didn't **Know** he had the mind of a 18 year old shinobi. The dipper was changed in seconds, after all he wasn't known as the Yellow Flash for nothing. So he scooped Naruto back up and took him down stairs to get them both breakfast before going to work.

Naruto POV

After the dreaded dripper change, dad took me down stairs to get breakfast. _The fun was about to begin Mahahahah hahaha. I mean… baby's first words, ya thats it._

Minato got out the new jar of baby food for Naruto's breakfast, (even though last time it ended up all over_**Him**_) and placed Naruto in the highchair. Minato thought he was ready for anything this time (He was wrong) he would dodge like it was raining kunai if he had to_. I could see my dad coming towards me with the 'yucky jar of goo'_

_Just a little longer,(I can feel Kyuu is watching on the edge on his seat) when he lifts the spoon up… now. _"Daddy Wamen!"_ 'ramen' Oh wow… I think I broke him. Hahaheehe. _And that is how Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's first word turned into his first sentence.

Minato POV 

I went to feed Naruto and was just about to give him the first bite happy he didn't hit it away yet. When Naruto said something, he called me _Daddy! Yes, Yes, YES! … and I think he said he wants ramen? Whatever I'd give him his own pony for this. _Naruto's giggling unfroze me.

As soon as Minato unfroze he scooped Naruto up out of the highchair and hugged him then started dancing around, singing "yes, yes, yes." The Anbu guards watching thought their Hokage might just have finally lost it when he flashed to the window where they were with the most serious face they had ever seen and said "If you ever speak a word of this I'll send you to the I.T. (Interrogation & Torture) department." They just nodded too terrified and shocked to speak yet. As soon as they did Minato's serious face disappeared and he smiled brightly, flashing back up with Naruto to his son's room.

_Gotta get him ready to go out we'll go to Ichiraku's for breakfast. Wait a minute Naruto is only 3 months old is he supposed to be able to communicate so well? And how does he know that ramen is good, he might have seen me eating it but I don't think I ever said it was ramen._ Minato looked down at Naruto who was sitting waiting patiently to be dressed. --- _Wait __**patiently **__I may not know much about babies but there not supposed to be patient right? Now that I think about it he has slept through every night since he was born too and I know I was told he wouldn't do that. I don't think I've ever seen him cry either. _

Minato looked back down at Naruto who was smiling amusement clear in his eyes. Minato's eyebrows furrowed _It's like he thinks it's funny that I'm just standing here staring at him. Heh it probably is… still._ Minato bend down and looked at Naruto on the same level, Naruto's smirk never leaving. "Why don't you ever cry Naruto?" Minato asked his son poking him lightly on the forehead, not really expecting an answer.

Naruto POV 

Naruto and Kyuubi were cracking up inside. _Hahahaha,_ _Oh this is getting good hehe. _Naruto thought._**Look at his face. **_Kyuubi snickered."Why don't you ever cry Naruto?" My father asked as he poked me lightly on the forehead. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say to that he could either start crying, (which there was no way he was doing that, he'd cried enough in the last life) say something like "Why do you want me to?" (which he thought there had been enough talking for one day) so he settled on the third option.

Minato POV 

As I asked Naruto the question I didn't really expect an answer, but I found myself waiting for one anyway. Within a few seconds Naruto tilted his head to the right with the biggest blue eyes, and then I heard him say "uuuh" almost like a question in his high baby voice. I laughed the look on his face and that sound was too much. Then he laughed back as I finished dressing him in his orange shirt with a blue spiral, black pants and jacket with a matching orange strip down the left side.

"Ready to go get some ramen Naruto?" It wasn't really a question but Naruto answer anyway by screaming happily and bouncing, as I picked him up, grabbed my jacket (the white 1 with red flames at the bottom) and headed out the door.

* * *

Hope you like it! :)


	5. Ichiraku's and Old Friends

**Thanks for all the fav, & alters, and to the one that reviewed :) All the reviews are a big part of why i keep writing this**;

**This chapter I thought was funny so I hope you do too ;)**

No I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 5 Ichiraku's and Old Friends**

Naruto and Minato were at Ichiraku's in a flash, literally a 'yellow' flash. Naruto loved the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_, but he was beginning to think his dad was getting lazy. _I mean really we don't live __**that**__ far from Ichiraku's roof tops would have been fine… not that I wouldn't do the same thing, it __**Is**__ ramen were talking about. _Naruto thought, but all thoughts disappeared as soon as he smelled the greatest food of all time, and really who else could say that and mean it like him.

"Oi, Teuchi could we get some ramen over here!" Minato called as he stepped in. "Ohayo Hokage-sama, I see you've brought Naruto how are you two today?" Teuchi replied. "Great Naruto just said his first words, so we're here… kind of at his request." Minato put on a sheepish grin and ruffled the hair on the back of his head with his hand, while still holding Naruto with the other.

Teuchi raised an eyebrow at that had to be sure, "At Naruto's request? What exactly were his first words?" At this Naruto decided todays fun wasn't over, and turned to look at Teuchi before Minato could answer and said "Wamen!" Teuchi stilled at this as did Minato, then Minato beamed at Naruto and Teuchi looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. "Oh, What a Great Day it is Naruto Namikaze in honor of your great achievement your bowl is on the house." Naruto beamed at Teuchi and laughed.

Minato had finished cutting Naruto's noodles into the smallest pieces possible as Naruto chanted the whole time "Daddy daddy, Wamen wamen!" Teuchi watched and smiled full of pride. Then Minato gave Naruto his 'first' bit of ramen, this time Naruto could have cried tears of joy. Naruto started to point for more, when Jiraiya and Kakashi walked in, and spotted them.

Being ever so tactful Jiraiya just laughed, as Kakashi beside him chuckled. At seeing Minato about to spoon feed his 3 month old son ramen. After a few seconds Minato and Naruto were glaring at them. Minato was glaring because they were laughing at him, and Naruto was glaring because he wasn't being given any more ramen in till they didn't shut up.

Kakashi noticed his sensei's glare, shut up and turned his head away, but looked like he was still grinning even though he was wearing a mask. Then Jiraiya finally noticed Minato glaring at him but he also noticed Naruto glaring and raised an eyebrow at that. Naruto had always clung to him since the moment he saw Jiraiya.

_Flashback _

Naruto was just a few days old, and Jiraiya had come to see how his favorite student Minato was doing after everything that had happen. Minato was holding a sleeping Naruto when he got there. They started to talk about everything from Kushina's death to Naruto's odd sealing. Naruto could hear them as he started to wake up he knew both voices one was his father and the other… Jiraiya-sensei, Ero-sennin he died so long ago…

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and open his eyes only to reach for Jiraiya as soon as he laid his eyes on him and squirm as much as a baby a few days old could. Minato and Jiraiya noticed instantly and were confused why Naruto would want to get to Jiraiya so much. Minato let Jiraiya pick Naruto up and he almost instantly attached himself to Jiraiya's red vest like a life line, slightly shaking. Both Minato and Jiraiya wore looks of confusion and worry but after a while Naruto calmed down and relaxed in his sensei's arms, but still held on to his red vest.

Since then Jiraiya fell in love with the little bundle of sunshine and would bring him stuffed animals almost every time he came by. Most of them were Frogs or Foxes and Naruto loved them all. Naruto seemed to just beam whenever he came over, even without the presents.

_End Flashback _

But now he was glaring at him? Both Jiraiya's questions about why Minato was feeding Naruto ramen, and why Naruto was glaring at him were soon answered. With one simple sentence… but not by Minato.

Naruto was getting tired of his ramen being so close, close enough to have the smell consume him with his heightened senses, yet he was unable to eat it. He looked at his Father then at his ramen and then to Jiraiya who seemed to be just staring at him with a curious look now, and looked back to his ramen. He was now annoyed even at 18 he didn't have too many patience but, he did know how to get what he wanted and… foxes are still tricksters so he looked back up at his Father who was now staring at him too because he noticed Jiraiya looking, and made the biggest blue puppy-dog eyes he could with a small pout, then said in a small voice "Daddy… (looks over at the ramen then looks back at Minato) Wamen"

Minato almost died right there of 'Innocent Cuteness Overload' and hurried to give Naruto another bite. Jiraiya burst out laughing again, now understanding exactly why Naruto had glared at him. He was just like his Father a real ramen lover. This time even Kakashi laughed. Naruto was pleased how easy it was to get his dad to feed him more, even when Jiraiya and Kakashi started laughing Minato kept feeding him this time.

Minato had, had enough though "What is so funny, huh?" Kakashi just quieted down to chuckles. While Jiraiya spoke up still smiling broadly "The kid is only 3 months old and he already can con you into getting him ramen" Minato looked down at his son, who was still focused on the ramen. Which Minato was still feeding him as they talked. Then he looked back up at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow "He didn't con me into anything." Jiraiya just smirked (which irked Minato to no end) and asked "Then whose idea was it to get ramen?"

Minato really didn't want to answer but couldn't really lie to his sensei "It was Naruto's." Minato sighed and hung his head, somehow still feeding Naruto. Then snapped his head back up "But it was his first words, I wasn't 'conned' (eyeroll) he's 3 months old." Jiraiya stopped trying to annoy his student at that seeing a new subject.

"His first word was ramen?" asked Kakashi before Jiraiya could. Minato shook his head smiling proudly "No, his first word was Daddy, his _second_ word was Ramen." After that they all looked at each other and laughed (this time with Minato). Naruto was still too busy eating ramen; Minato never noticed when he started feeding Naruto _**his**_ ramen too.

* * *

**BTW the scene with Jiraiya and Naruto, did look a lil fluffy to me as I read it, but I assure you It was a pure Sensei Student moment. This is NOT a Yaoi and never will be, I know a lot of people like Yaoi and you can write or read whatever you want, but I will not be writing it. As for pairings 'IF' I do any it will probably be a NaruHina with possibly SasuSaka but for now I just am at the beginning of the story, that may come later. **


	6. Training and Enemies

**This chapter isn't as funny as the others, I know the last 2 chapters were funny**

**but this was never meant to be a comedy however I like sticking Naruto-ish Jokes and pranks in**

**when I can. While this chapter is trying to get the story moving in the training/save Konoha direction I still**

**managed to slip in a few jokes, so I hope you like it :) And Next chapter will probably have some kind of prank**

**I'm think Kakashi as the target :P  
**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training and Enemies **

Naruto POV

Naruto is 21 months now or 1 year and 9 months, however you want to say it. His chakra control is getting much better now since he has been training since the day he was born. Naruto thought his chakra control was bad the first time around, but more chakra equals less control right well now that Kyuubi's power has doubled and Naruto's spiritual chakra came with him (because chakra is made of spiritual and physical energy).

Well let's just say it's a good thing Naruto has been training himself in control so early. If that seal wasn't made by the Death god and The Yondaime it would have broken from so much power.

_I can make about 50 __**Kage Bushins**__ now; I guess that's good for not being even 2 years old yet but the hardest part is finding a moment and a place to train. I can walk up and down the walls in my room if I'm careful and on the water in the bathtub… well not so much with water walking my dad will hardly leaves me alone for a minute there, thinks I'm going to drown. *rollseyes* So basically the only place I can train is in my room, but even then I got to make sure no __**Anbu**__ are watching as Shika would say this is so Troublesome._

_However I have managed not to get caught, and have gotten in a bit of training despite everything. Now though I've come up with a way to get away for a little bit and train, I wasn't sure it was going to work the first time but it did so I've been doing it for the last week. _

_Alright this is what I did, since dad takes me to work with him every day before he came to get me in the morning I made a __**Kage Bushin**__ and switched him with me while I hid under the bed and tried to hide my chakra. I waited until he left with my clone, then I left the house from the back window of my room first making sure no __**Anbu**__ were there, and when I was far enough away I __**Henged **__into someone else till I got to the training fields. I used training field 7 of course at least I know no one will be using it for about 10 years._

It seemed to be going well that is until some Iwa spies spotted a mini Yellow Flash who was barely as tall as their knees, water walking on a river… with about 20 clones of himself. Yeah I think that's when it went downhill.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I can feel the enemy's eyes on me, I know there Iwa they smell like dirt. _Naruto turn around slowly on top of the water trying to look like he hadn't realized they were watching. He kept his head down like his was still looking at his feet and let his eyes roll up to see them. They wouldn't be able to see his eyes from how far they were, but with how Kyuubi had enhanced all his senses he could see them perfectly.

There were 3 of them 2male 1 female all about Chuunin level; Naruto knew he would be hard pressed to take 1 down by himself. If he used Kyuubi's power he could stop them but if even 1 got away and reported back to Iwa that would be something that could change the future more than it already is and get him a lot of assassination attempts, so that's a last resort.

So first Naruto dispelled the clones they couldn't see in the forest that were walking up and down trees to conserve his strength. Now he could dispel the clone with his dad and activate the seal on his clothes for his dads _**Hiraishin**_ _**no Jutsu**_ so that he would come, or try to escape.

Naruto's options were getting lower though now that one of the enemy ninja was coming up to him. It was the female; she had a slight smile and was trying to act nice, while Naruto tried to act innocent. "Hello, whats your name are you all alone out here?" the female ninja ask about five feet away from him, as her 2 male counter parts kept at about 20 feet. Naruto decided to play along for now. "I'm Naruto, and ya I'm training whats your name" he said careful to leave his last name out, which she of course noticed.

The ninja wasn't sure she should give him her name but he was very young there not much he could really do with just the first name anyway so she answered him "I'm Hotaru, you must be strong, you look very young to be training so hard, how old are you?" she asked. Naruto knew he shouldn't answer that but he was backed into a corner, and now there was no way to escape without help. So he dispelled the clone with his dad along with all the others on the river, and replied. "I'm almost 2."

Hotaru was shocked she knew the kid was young and very strong for his age but she thought 3 maybe 4 years old and just small for his age, that would be considered a powerful prodigy. But this kid wasn't even 2 years old. She just stared until the kid No_** toddler**_ put his right hand on his jacket and pushed chakra there.

While the enemy ninja was still shocked Naruto activated his Father's seal. Hotaru was too stunned to realize it was a seal and stop him, before a second passed there was a yellow flash and The Yondamie was there next to him.

That snapped her out of it though Hotaru jumped back to her comrades on pure reflex.

Minato POV

Minato was watching his son play in his office—I mean working hard on doing all the paperwork that was staked on his desk. When he heard a poof and Naruto's toy dropped, Minato knew what a poof like that meant. It was a **Kage Bushin** but Naruto is not even 2 years old and that's an **A-ranked** Forbidden Jutsu. Maybe it was someone's **Henged Bushin. **

Right now that doesn't matter Naruto is _**missing**_, Minato flashed around the room is less than a second to find nothing, by now he was starting to panic and was trying to calm down enough to search for the seals he had put on Naruto's clothes when he felt them pull at him to come. Minato knew this could be a trap but the chakra he could feel activating the seal felt… like Naruto. Plus it was his son being threatened even if it is a trap Minato would jump in without a second thought. So with a yellow flash he was gone.

* * *

I know I left it with a bit of a cliffy, but I'll update soon

Hope you liked it! =D


	7. Questions

**Ok I tried to make this longer because a review by Miss-Perfections asked for it and while I didn't get to 2,000 words which was my goal **

**I Did get about 500 more words than usual, and I'll keep trying :) Anyway thank you all for so many reviews  
**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 7: Questions**

When Minato got to Naruto, he was so relieved that his son looked to be in one piece. Though he barely had time to notice he also looked a bit worn out, a bit sweaty and dirty like he had been playing outside for a while… or training. Minato's attention though was pulled away as he sensed the woman that had been in front of his son jump back when she noticed his presence. This meant one she was a ninja and two she wasn't a Konoha ninja. His own ninja were pretty used to him appearing out of nowhere, and none had ever jump back like that but enemy nin.

The Iwa spies were beyond scared now; they were average level Chuunnin in enemy territory, which was life endangering enough. But now stood in front of them Konoha's Legendary Yellow Flash, The Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze held the records for being the youngest shinobi with a 'Flee On Site Order' and for most kills with a single _**Jutsu.**_ And they had just been caught near his very young son. Yes things just got really bad for the Iwa shinobi.

Minato POV 

Minato wanted nothing more but to scooped Naruto up and hold on to him, but knew if it came to a fight he would need his hands. So he tried to pull Naruto behind him as much as possible without taking his eyes off the enemy. Surprising Naruto seemed to know where to go so that he could be protected more easily.

Minato had enough of the staring contest though "Who are you three, and what are you doing in Konoha?" Minato called over. The three Iwa ninjas decided it was definitely time to run, so without a word they started running in three separate directions. Minato hesitated to flash away from his son, but knew he'd be back before anyone could get near him. So Minato Flashed to the side of all three and in seconds they had all been knocked out from chops to the neck, and Minato had Flashed back to Naruto.

Looking over Naruto carefully and finding nothing but scratches that seemed to be a few days old because they were mostly healed. Minato _**Hiraishined **_back to the Hokage office with Naruto and told the **ANBU** to retrieve the spies and take them to Ibiki in I.T.

Naruto and Minato were finally alone. Minato sat down behind his desk with Naruto on his lap, and finally breathed a sigh of relief that nothing bad had happen to his son. But now he had time to think _**How**_ had this happen at all, Naruto was only 21 months old but he still talked pretty well maybe he could get something out of him.

Naruto POV 

Naruto knew it was coming as soon as he summoned his dad to him, he knew he'd have to come up with _**something**_ to tell his dad, but he couldn't lie. No he could lie for a joke or a prank and even a mission if he had to, but he could **NOT** lie to his Father. He would have to find a way to skip around the truth without lying to his Father… and if all else fails he would have to tell the truth, or at least part of it.

My dad turned me to the side of his lap so he could look at me. _Here it comes._ "Naruto, do you know what happened?" _Ok I can at least stall for a more direct question. _"Uh what happen?" Naruto answer the question with a question, classic evasion. So Minato specified "How did you get out to that field?" _Ok that was a direct question, well I think this is going to back me into a corner but I'll go with the simple answer. _"I walked" _**'Uh you shouldn't have done that Kit' **_Minato now had a LOT of questions, but he had to make them simple for Naruto. (At least he thought he did)

"What do you mean you walked you where with me remember, you came with daddy to the office?" _No Kyuu, I think now I can just really confuse him. __**I wouldn't try that Kit, if you won't lie to him he might figure out what you're saying. He probably already has a few ideas, if you give him too many piece he might see the picture. **__I know but I'm out of ideas and he's waiting._ "Yes daddy I did that too"

Now Minato wasn't sure if his son could answer this but if he meant what Minato thought he meant then he definitely should be able to answer. "How did you do that and walk there at the same time Naruto?" _Ok I was REALLY hoping he wouldn't ask that. _Minato noticed Naruto looking down like he was afraid to tell him, and instantly went into overprotective parent mode. "Naruto its okay, you can tell me I won't get mad." Minato said in a soft voice and put his hand on Naruto's head.

Naruto pulled his head up still under his father's hand, looked at his face so full of concern. Sometimes he forgets just how much his Father worries for him. Because no one in his first life had ever taken care of him, as far back as he could remember he had taken care of himself. Sure Old man Hokage had visited and made sure he had money for food. While Jiraiya had been a great friend, sensei, mentor, and had even died trying to stop the Akatsuki who were trying to kill him. But no one had actually _**taken care**_ of him.

No one had hugged him when he had nightmares until he was calm, or worried about him getting sick (not that he could), or had been so happy just because he was near. Until his second life that it, until his Dad had a chance.

With those words, the concern on his father's face and the feel of his hand still on his head, Naruto had to give him something. He wanted to spill everything right there, but Kyuubi's disapproving thoughts stopped him. _**'It would make it hard to know what the future is, and change it to what we want.' **_His friends he had to save them, he couldn't risk them… but maybe I can still give him a bit of truth. "I used the **Kage Bushin** Daddy."Naruto replied to his father hoping he hadn't just made a big mistake.

Minato stilled, he thought it, it made since but, '_HOW IN THE HELL DOES A TODDLER LEARN let alone USE, an A-RANKED_ _**FORBINDEN**_ _NIN-JUTSU'. _On the outside his face hadn't changed though he wouldn't scare his son. So Minato took a deep breath and asked the next logical question, "Naruto how did you learn the **Kage Bushin**, and why did you trick me into thinking you were here?"

This time Naruto was quick to answer, "I learned it from The Scroll of Sealing," Naruto pointed across the room to where it was. '_Ok technically not a lie I did learn it from there.' _While Minato wondered '_How did I not notice him playing with it?' _Then Naruto finished "and I let you think I was with you so you wouldn't worry while I was gone."

"Why were you gone Naruto, why did you go to that field alone?" Minato asked. "To train." Naruto gave the simple answer. "To train how? And I didn't know you could read so well did someone help you read that scroll?" Minato pressed. "I was doing chakra exercises and no one helped me read it, I just skipped over the big words." Naruto replied fidgeting a bit. '_Still true I did do that when I first read it'_

Minato sighed "Naruto you know you're not supposed to go through Daddy's things, I don't know how you managed to learn it but that jutsu is dangerous. You might have noticed that when you let your clones pop you feel tired, Naruto if you make too many and make them do too much then you may get so tired that you fall asleep… and not ever wake up… son it could kill you." Naruto looked down he knew that wouldn't happen to him, Kyuubi would never let them die in such a stupid way, but he felt bad for making his Dad worried.

Naruto looked back up and tried to make his Dad feel better by saying "But Daddy I can make so many." Minato looked at his son a bit skeptical at what he thought was 'so many' but was curious all the same. So he smirked at Naruto "Okay Naruto how about we go out to the training grounds _TOGETHER_ tomorrow and you can show me how many, and you can show me your chakra exercises too." Naruto gave his Dad a big smile and chirped "Ok… can we get some ramen now Daddy?" Tomorrow is gonna be a fun day.

* * *

**Hope you like it, and yes after the next couple of chapters I will be doing some timeskips**

**it will be explained why later**


	8. Showing Off & Seeing Sasuke

**Hey sorry its a few days longer than usual, lame excuse but I got sick... REALLY!**

**anyway I've made this twice as long than the norm (YEAH!) so I hope you like it :)  
**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 8: Showing Off & Seeing Sasuke**

Naruto POV 

The next day came early for Naruto, he was so excited to show his Father what he could do. Naruto maybe have 18 years of memories plus the ones from this new life but he was still in the body of a child, plus Naruto never really tried to grow out of acting like a kid. Naruto woke up and quietly crept into his Father's room and up onto the bed. Minato was still asleep so Naruto did what most excited soon to be 2 year olds would do, "DADDY WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled as he jump up on the bed.

Minato sat up instantly and caught Naruto in mid jump, looking at him stunned and still half asleep. Naruto just laughed at him. Minato groaned after realizing nothing was wrong, and slumped back down into his pillow. Naruto just laughed more, and then started whining "Daddy come on you gotta get up." as he pulled on his Dad. Minato asked still sleeping "Why?" Naruto answered excitedly "Because you said that I could show you my clones today!"

Minato sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, and sat up. "Alright Naruto, I'm up." Naruto cheered "YA!" pumping his fist into the air. Even tired Minato had to laugh at his son's enthusiasm. Naruto ran out of the bedroom to get changed as Minato did the same. They had eaten breakfast (A healthy eggs and toast, can't have ramen all the time) and were out the door within the hour.

_Scene Change _

Naruto came running into training field 7 with Minato not far behind. "Alright Naruto let's see what you can do, show me how many Shadow Clones you can make." Naruto didn't see much since in hiding what he could do anymore so he fully intended to make as many Shadow Clones as he could today. "Okay!" Naruto shouted and turned to face his Father; putting his hands in a cross shape and called out the name of his favorite jutsu. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" When the smoke cleared there were just over 50 identical Narutos in front of Minato.

Minato POV

Minato froze, _When Naruto said he could do a lot I thought maybe 10. Ten would be amazing for him but… theres over 50 __**SOLID**__ clones here, and he doesn't even look winded. _Minato noticed his son looking at him waiting for a reaction, and forced himself to unfreeze. "Wow" Was all he could say in a stunned voice. Then Naruto started laughing, meaning ALL the Narutos were too. Some were rolling on the ground from laughing so hard.

Now that pulled Minato completely out of his daze, he smirked at the Narutos. "What so funny, huh?" Minato asked lifting an eyebrow. One of the Narutos answered still laughing "Your face (haha) you look like you just (haha) ran into a brick wall." After that the clone fell back laughing so hard it poofed. Minato had to admit that his face probably looked pretty funny, not out loud though.

"Alright Naruto which one is the real you?" One of the identical copies to the right answered him. "Over here Dad!" Minato flashed to him, and scooped him up. "Naruto you made a lot, you must have worked really hard on this. You did a great job!" Minato praised him, and held him with one arm, while he used the other hand to ruffle Naruto's golden hair.

Naruto beamed, not ever getting much of any praise before. "Really?" Naruto asked wanting to be sure. "Really, but remember what I said be careful with this jutsu" Minato told his son, as he looked at him with pride. "Now why don't you show me those chakra exercises you told me about?" Minato said as he put Naruto back on his feet.

Naruto dispersed all the clones and walked over to the closes tree as his Father watched. Then walked right up the tree without a moments hesitation. Minato whistled in awe. "Naruto you know that's really advanced, how long have you been practicing?" Naruto wasn't sure how to reply to that without lying. So he replied with a vague term "Awhile, I've been working on tree climbing for the last week."

'_Wow, it would take most Genin a week or more to master this.'_ Minato thought. "Naruto that's amazing, you're a bit young for training. _Buuuut_ why don't I teach you a few things anyway, when I'm not working." Naruto's eyes almost looked like they were glowing, then the stunned silence broke with a yell of "YAAAAA!" Minato wouldn't be surprised if all of Konoha heard him.

"Oh Daddy I forgot to show you one more thing I've been practicing." Naruto said as he ran towards the river. "Naruto stop! You'll fall in" Naruto stopped instantly at his Father's voice and concern. Turned to look at Minato with a Fox like grin saying "It's okay Daddy, I can walk on the water!" Naruto rolled his eyes as if it was so obvious, and started walking slower towards the river so his Dad wouldn't freak out.

Minato was by his side within a second anyway. Close enough to grab him if he slipped. As Naruto stepped on top of the moving water with no problem at all. Minato had too many surprises today to be shocked, so he ended up just laughing, telling Naruto he was a little prodigy. At the praise Naruto jumped up and down on top of the water worrying Minato, and then ran straight for his Father in a tackle hug laughing the whole time.

Naruto POV 

After they left the training field Minato was walking with Naruto sitting on top of his shoulder through the main streets of Konoha heading towards Ichiraku's for an early lunch. Naruto seemed to be glowing like a miniature sun, completely thrilled with being carried on his Dad's shoulder.

_I remember seeing so many kids doing this with their dads. It always made me so sad to see them so happy, enjoying the one thing I truly believed I would never have. I was always jealous of them but tried so hard to not let anyone know. Those kids never knew what they had, they would complain about them, saying their parents never let them do anything or grounded them for doing something wrong. Those kids had dads that would play with them, protect them and share popsicles with them on a hot day, and a mom that would worry over them bandaging their scraped knees kissing them to make it better. Those kids never knew a world where they were alone. _

_I did and I won't forget, those memories let me see just how truly precious these moments are. There was only one other that understood how important family truly is, Sasuke._

Naruto's thoughts were cut off then as he spotted the very one he was thinking about. Sasuke Uchiha was walking along side his mother holding her hand. Looking completely innocent, nothing like the Sasuke Naruto remembered. Naruto never really knew Sasuke the first time around until they were put on a team together. He had seen Sasuke on the pier that one time, and knew _**of**_ Sasuke as the rookie of the year and because they were in the same class, but never knew much about him till they were stuck together.

This time would be different. As Minato was about to walk by them, Naruto reached down towards Sasuke and gave out a small grunt-like "Uh uh" indicating to his Father that he wanted to say hello to the boy below. Children don't always use their words after all. Minato noticed and let Naruto down. Mikoto (Sasuke's mom) saw and stopped, stopping Sasuke too "Why hello what's your name?" she asked Naruto, already knowing because he was standing next to the Yondamie who he was basically a mini clone of.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze. It's nice to meet you." Naruto replied never taking his eyes of Sasuke. Mikoto answered "Thank you Naruto, Sasuke-chan why don't you introduce yourself." Sasuke nodded. "Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to meet you too." Minato spoke up at this point "So Sasuke how old are you?" Sasuke perked up at that "I just turned 2 yesterday." he replied with a smile so peaceful Naruto had only seen it once on him.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke possessed by Orochimaru and Naruto had been fighting for a long time now. They decided to end it with a final blow, the classic __**Chidori**__ verse __**Rasengan**__. This time instead of smashing them together like at the Valley of the end, the Snake pulled off course at the last second and went for Naruto's heart completely destroying it. Naruto's attack was still in his hand, he had stopped at the last second seeing Sasuke's eyes flash dark. Then he saw the Snakes eyes flash to Sasuke's dark ones again. Sasuke was fighting back, Naruto could barely keep his head up when he heard Sasuke say "I thought of you as a Brother too, but I don't have much time. Sorry Naruto." With that said Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and slammed the Rasengan into his own heart. _

_Flashback End_

"Really well Naruto will be turning 2 in three months so you guy are pretty close in age, maybe you'd like to come over and play some sometime." Minato said looking back up to Mikoto as did Sasuke, she nodded. "I'm sure Sasuke-chan would love that Hokage-sama, there aren't many kids his age in the compound." Naruto was happy this was going perfect; soon he would have his brother back.

"Well then it's settled, Mikoto-san if you and Sasuke are free this weekend, come over to the Hokage tower and we'll make a day of it." Minato grinned. "Of course Hokage-sama, we will be there around noon?" Mikoto questioned. "That will be perfect." Minato answered. Naruto never took his eyes off Sasuke, smiling at him the whole time, till he disappeared around the corner. As soon as he did Naruto looked up at Minato who was holding his hand walking with him and reached his hands up in the classic 'pick me up' kid plea. So Minato grinned and scooped him back up into his arms.

_Scene Change_

Later that night Naruto got up seeing Sasuke had reminded him why he was here. He went over to his desk and started writing; he titled it 'Timeline'. Under that he put two columns one 'Original', and one 'Current'. Under the column marked Original he put 'Birth Yondaime Died', next to it under 'Current' he put 'Saved Dad'.

Naruto put everything he could think of that was important that happened and when, with as much detail as he remembered up to the moment he came back. Including Hinata's attempted kidnapping at 3 years old by Cloud, which resulted in Hizashi Hyuuga's (Negi's father) death. The Uchiha massacre, the Sound/Sand invasion at the Chuunin Exams, when Sasuke left, Jiraiya's death, Pain coming to Konoha, Akatsuki.

Naruto closed up the scroll when he couldn't think of any more, and placed a seal on it so that no one could open it but him; if someone tried it would self destruct in flames. His father maybe able to open it given time, but that's why he was also hiding it under the floor boards beneath his bed. Now the only thing left is figure out what to change, and what should be left alone.

* * *

**Hi plz review, I've got about 2,000 hits and less than 40 reviews I know you can do it just push the lil button at the bottom :)**

**On a completely unrelated note Reviews make me write faster ;P**


	9. Hinata's Birthday

**Thanks so much for all the reviews I try to answer them all in PMs... **

**Wow 0.0 Naruto wouldn't believe how many more reviews you get when you said they make you write faster. **

**This chapter has some Naruhina in it so please in joy.**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hinata's Birthday**

Naruto and Sasuke had become great friends, since that day almost a year ago. Sasuke would come over almost every weekend, and Naruto would stay with him and Mikoto if his father and Sasuke's Dad (Fugaku) had a meeting. Kakashi or Itachi would stay with him though to make sure he was safe if there was an attack. So everything with Sasuke was perfect, it was a bit weird at times playing with a toddler Sasuke, especially when Itachi was near but Naruto got used to it. Besides that was the least of his problems.

Hinata's 3rd birthday was coming up fast and all the clan heads and their children were invited. Which meant all the soon to be rookie 9 would be at the party except for Sakura since she wasn't part of a clan, and despite the fact he wasn't really a part of a clan either, as the Hokage's son Naruto was invited too. Hinata had told Naruto once in his last life that the kidnapping was on that night. The Cloud ninja were already in Konoha. The problem was Naruto still hadn't decided what to do about it.

Naruto knew Hinata would be okay… but Negi's dad would die. Which was terrible but… wasn't it part of what made Neji who he was, wasn't how that effected Negi what started the change in the Hyuuga Clan. If that never happens will the Hyuuga Clan ever on become one clan without a branch and main house side? Would they ever get rid of the Caged-bird Seal? It was tomorrow night and Naruto knew what he wanted to do, but what was right?

The next day came and Naruto got ready, doing his morning kantas (A series of moves/stances) that his Dad taught him in the backyard. They were his Dad's personal style so Naruto actually had to learn them, but that made it all the better it would have been boring pretending to learn the same stances he already knew. When he was done Minato had breakfast ready for him.

"Hey good morning Naruto, are you ready for Hinata's party?" Minato greeted him as he sat down to eat. "Yeah Dad, I just need to get a shower first." Naruto said. "Great what did you get her for a present?" Minato asked. "I got her this really cute Fox plushy." Naruto chirped. Minato stilled then chuckled "Well I'm sure she'll like it." Naruto smirked.

_I never get tired of messing with him about Kyuubi. __**Keep it up and he might realize that you're doing it on purpose Kit. **__He probably __already suspicious but he'll never say anything till he is sure Kyuu. Plus it's fun messin with him, and he is not telling me the truth anyway. __**… You do realize you're not telling him the truth either… right? **__… Heh okay but it's still fun. (Naruto mentally stuck his tongue out at Kyuubi and focused on the outside world)_

Naruto got up from the table and ran up the stairs to the shower. "I'll be ready in a little bit Dad."

Hinata's party was at 6pm and they were right on time. As they came to the gate on the Hyuuga Compound the guards let them in without a second glance. Another Hyuuga showed up as soon as they entered. "Are you here for Miss Hinata-sama's birthday Hokage-sama?" She asked. "Yes would you show us the way miss?" Minato asked. She gave a short bow "Of course Hokage-sama. Follow me." Then she turned and walked them inside.

The party was nice the adults talked while the kids played. The cake was cinnamon flavor with butter-cream white icing, which was Hinata's favorite. Afterwards Hinata opened presents, Shikamaru gave her a game Shogi (of course), Ino's present was hair accessories, Chouji's was an indoor butterfly, Shino gave her a book on herbs and bugs, and Kiba's gift was a bundle of wild flowers. Sasuke gave her Origami paper and instructions on how to make different origami designs. Hinata liked all her gifts and even hugged the Fox plushy Naruto gave her.

All of them were just like Naruto remembered them before the war, happy carefree kids. Half the time Shikamaru was sleeping. Shino looked so funny at 3 years old in such a huge coat and sunglasses like a chibi, if Naruto was a girl he would say it was cute. Ino was fawning over Sasuke, which he was ignoring. Kiba was boasting about one thing or another.

Naruto himself just sat around for a while watching everyone with a content look on his face. Naruto sighed he couldn't sit there forever the adults would think something was wrong. So he got up and started talking with everyone. He spotted Hinata in the middle she looked so cute, and in that little kimono she looked perfect. Naruto's heart sped up while he watched her.

_Flashback _

_Hinata had said she loved him in the middle of that fight with Pain. Then he thought that Pain killed her, it hurt so much to think that. Naruto just broke instantly under that pain and threw his rage out with the Kyuubi's chakra, getting to 8 tails before his father's failsafe snapped him out of it. That was twice as much of the Kyuubi's power that he had ever used. Thankfully the blow that hit Hinata hadn't been fatal._

_A few weeks after Naruto had asked Hinata to meet him on top of the Hokage Mountain so that they could talk. They had talked for a long time that night he remembered she said those words again that night "I love you Naruto-kun." But this time she continued "I've watched you for a long time since the academe, because you gave me courage. I saw you fall down tired again and again but you would always get back up and try harder. My father always seemed to think I was weak. I thought it was so amazing that you kept trying and getting stronger because before I met you I didn't keep trying, I was afraid to fail again and disappoint my father more… I love you because when I think of you I have the courage to get back up and try."_

_Naruto was stunned she had… acknowledged him for so long, and he never even saw it. No he did see it he just was too oblivious to know what it was. Every time she fainted when he was close, every time he saw her blush, and when she wouldn't look him in the face. She always looked down when he was near. "Hinata… I don't know what to say, but it makes me happy to know you care. I know I care about you too. I never really thought about it but… I think I like you too." Naruto was looking down with a slight blush on his cheeks. When he was done talking he looked back up to her. _

_Hinata looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but as soon as Naruto looked at her she snapped out of it, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Naruto was for his part shocked that the girl who was always so shy around him just jumped him. Not that he minded, he smirked to himself and kissed her back putting his hands around her waist. _

_After a minute they broke the kiss needing air Hinata was practically crimson and tried to pull away embarrassed by her actions, but Naruto just pulled her back close to him. So she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart race, while they caught their breath. Hinata had never been so happy, and Naruto finally felt at peace holding her in his arms. _

_Flashback end_

By about 8 o'clock everyone went home. Minato had put Naruto to bed and retired himself to sleep soon after. It was now or never Naruto got out of bed and left silently through his window, careful not to be spotted by the ANBU guards and headed to the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**That was my first time writing a NaruHina scene... or ANY couples thing so please**** review**** and tell me how I did.  
**


	10. To Change or Not to Change?

**THANK YOU! to everyone that reviewed XD  
**

/

**And on to the chapter!**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 10: To Change or Not to Change?**

As Naruto was walking toward the Hyuuga Compound he still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He kept to the shadows using every bit of stealth he had learned through the war. Naruto still wore at least a little orange throughout the whole war, and you better believe it takes a lot of skill to do that and survive.

Naruto made it to the Hyuuga compound within a few minutes, and hid himself outside the compound walls in the branches of a good size tree. Then he waited for when the Cloud ninja would try to run with Hinata. Now he had nothing to do but think, how would changing this effect the future? What would his futures Neji think about letting his father die to keep the future easier to know? Especially when he had saved his own Father which must have changed the future a lot more than this would. Not that Naruto was thinking about that at the time.

There was no more time to think now though, the Cloud ninja was jumping over the wall. Hinata was unconscious under his arm. Naruto didn't think, he saw that ninja putting _**HIS **_Hina-chan in danger and he started to get hot, it felt almost like his blood was starting to boil.

_Flashback _

_The Final battle would begin soon scouts had reported back that the enemy would be at Konoha's gates in only a few hours. Naruto had begged Tsunade to make Hinata go with the other civilians and Genin who were being evacuated. Hinata had refused when Naruto asked her, unwilling to leave his side. Naruto finally desperate enough told Tsunade why it was so important that Hinata not get caught in the fighting, he knew she was strong that wasn't it, she was 2 months pregnant. _

_Tsunade finally agreed and ordered Hinata to retreat, telling her teammates and everyone else it was due to a medical condition keeping the child a secret from any enemies' ears. Naruto had made sure to watch her and his unborn son go, so that he knew she had left. But he found out too late it wasn't enough. _

_Most everyone had fallen only a few of the rookie 9 still stood. Naruto was fighting Orochimaru, when he noticed Hinata fighting Kabuto not far off. Naruto felt instantly terrified only his quick reflexes saved him from losing his head to the Snake. She had come back after he had fought so hard to keep her safe. Now he couldn't get to her, couldn't help her, and if he didn't pay attention to his fight he wouldn't last long. All he could do is hope she would be okay._

_That hope was short lived when he heard her scream out in pain. Hinata had taken her eyes off Kabuto for a second when she heard from about a mile away Akamaru yelp in pain as an attack hit him. She realized the mistake as soon as she made it but it was too late. In that second Kabuto had gotten in close, Hinata turned her head back around just in time to see his chakra scalpel enter her stomach. Instantly killing the unborn child and hitting internal organs causing her to bleed out._

_Naruto saw red, he turned his back on the Snake not caring what he would do and charged with Kyuubi's power quickly growing behind him, Kabuto never stood a chance. He was literally ripped to shreds within a few seconds by Naruto's bare hands. Naruto walked over to Hinata shedding Kyuubi's power, she only had a few moments left. He knelt down and held her, "Naruto I'm sorry, I just couldn't leave you. I love you." A single tear ran down Hinata's face. Naruto kissed it away and whispered in her ear "Don't worry Hina-chan, I love you too always." With that he lightly kissed her lips, just after he felt her heart stop. He could hear Orochimaru laughing at the sight, the Snake would pay._

_End Flashback_

Naruto leapt in the Cloud ninja's blind spot, quickly pumping chakra into his small leg and kicking the Cloud ninja in the back of the neck knocking him out cold. Before the nin could hit the ground on top of Hinata, Naruto pulled her out from the nin's arm, and held her close to his chest bridal-style. Hinata was starting to wake up so Naruto walked over to the wall and sat Hinata against it holding her up with his hands on her shoulders.

Hinata opened her eyes to see the most beautiful deep blue eyes staring back at her. Then she remember him, he was the boy from her party, the Hokage's son, Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sounding confused. Naruto just smiled at her and put his index finger up to his lips and whispered "Shh don't tell." Still smiling even with his finger held across his lips.

Naruto could feel them coming, her Father and a few others probably Hyuuga guards. He had to leave not thinking he kissed Hinata's forehead and left. Hinata didn't know why he did that but… it felt nice. Like she was safe. She blinked though and when she opened her eyes he was gone.

Within a few seconds Hinata saw her Father coming towards her, pausing by the Cloud ninja only long enough to be sure he was unconscious. Then he went straight to her and picked her up carefully checking for injuries. When he found none, he had the guards with him see who the masked ninja was and tie him up. Naruto watched from close by making sure they knew who he was so no one killed the Cloud nin ambassador and took hi prisoner instead.

As soon as they did Naruto sped towards his home making sure no one spotted him. Because when the Hyuugas noticed who that nin was the first thing that they would have to do is alert the Hokage. So Naruto made it back in record time, quickly finding the hole in the ANBU's defense around his room and slipped in unnoticed climbing back in to his bed. At that moment he didn't know if he should be grateful that the ANBU guarding his room were stupid bastards, or disappointed in the security of peace times.

Either way he was glad he had his answer about changing things. When you can do something that will stop something bad from happening you Should. There is no point in coming back if you don't change anything. Now that didn't mean he was going to be change _everything _but he was going to try and fix as much as possible, without endangering the future. Naruto would make sure the Hyuuga clan becomes one and that Neji doesn't believe he is trapped by fate.

Naruto's thoughts stopped when he heard his Dad get up, the ANBU no doubt telling him what happen. In a few seconds he could hear his Father opening the door to his room to check on him, Naruto lay still breathing slowly. He felt his Dad run a hand through his hair; then ordered two squads of ANBU to stay with him until he returned.

That night Naruto fell asleep happy knowing he had made the right choice, because even if the future changed he knew he had saved Neji's Dad. If he hadn't Naruto knew he would have regretted letting someone die on a possibility.

* * *

**Plz review :)**


	11. Childhood Games

**Alright everybody sorry for all the confusion with the last chapter,**

**I intend to keep this story T from now on and its rated that mostly for language  
**

** Anyway I tried to get this one out quickly to make up for it so I hope you like it :)  
**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 11: Childhood Games**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha the sun was shining brightly and there was a cool breeze in the air. All was peaceful the children were at the academe learning, and the adults were working in their shops or other jobs. It was so serene you could hear the birds chipping—"NARUTO NAMIKAZE! STOP!" … so much for that.

A 6 year old Naruto was running across roof tops, and threw alley ways while being chased by 5 Chuunin and 3 ANBU. The whole time he was laughing madly. See how this all started was Naruto had been enrolled in the academe this year, and after a few months of being lectured by Iruka well… simply put Naruto got bored. And since Naruto is Naruto he decided the best way to deal with this was to revive one of his most famous pranks, with extras.

However this wasn't his first prank in his new life so all anyone had to do to figure out why 8 ninja were chasing the Hokage's son was to look up at the Hokage Mountain. Which had gotten a makeover; The 1st looked like a woman and had green eyes with red lip stick, eyeliner, blush the whole deal. The second basically looked like a clown white face, red nose, and a blue tear on the left side of his face. The 3rd (Old man Hokage) had a nose bleed, bugged out eyes, and his mouth hanging open like he'd just seen Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. The Fourth (Dad) had blue eyes, grey hair and a LOT of wrinkles.

Naruto was very proud of his masterpiece for many reasons but the main one was that he finally figured out how to enforce the paint with chakra. So the paint would not only stay there for days no matter what you tried to take it off, (only Naruto knew how) but it _**Glowed Brightly.**_ The ANBU would never even have suspected him… except for his reputation, and if they didn't see him half covered in paint.

Yes Naruto was sure that was why they had started chasing him. Right now though he is a 6 year old kid successfully staying ahead of 8 wait now 10 fully trained adult shinobi, and he was having a lot of fun doing it.

Naruto sighed though it was fun it was time to ditch them before they came up with some plan to catch him. He jumped up to a roof and immediately jumped back down to an open street, made a shadow clone which ran as soon as it was made, and he transformed into a cat. Before any of the ninja following him saw. All the Chuunin and ANBU ran after his clone.

Once all the ninja were out of site Naruto changed back and started walking. **BAM!** Only to walk right into someone, Naruto fell on his butt and turned his head up to glare at who ever had knocked him down. Then he noticed it was his Father, who was looking down at him with a stern face and one raised eyebrow. Naruto gulp, rubbed the back of his head, and laughed nervously, "H-Hi Dad." Minato just let out his breath in a huff and picked Naruto up off the ground.

They were home in a flash and Minato put Naruto down on the couch, sitting down next to him at an angle to look at him. Minato broke the silence "Do you know why so many ninja were chasing you?" Naruto's mouth answered before his brain could save him "Because only a few couldn't catch me." Naruto grimaced realizing what he said when he was already in trouble. Minato mouth was twitching though, trying very hard not to smile at his son.

"I meant more why they started chasing you in the first place… and why are you covered in paint?" Minato moved on trying to get to the point. Naruto sighed "You haven't seen the Hokage Monument today have you?" Naruto asked. Minato blinked confused so Naruto just pointed at a window which had a good view on the mountain.

Minato raised an eyebrow at his son, but got up and looked out the window. _What could the Monument have to do with—Holy shit! _Minato thought as he looked out the window and his mouth dropped. He really wanted to laugh at the site, but knew that wouldn't be the most responsible thing to do (_how did he make it glow like that?)_ so he focused on the part that annoyed him. "You made me old." He stated without turning around so Naruto wouldn't see the smirk on his face.

Naruto's face dropped to just look blank. _I prank the whole village by defacing the monument, and all he can say it that I made him look old. _He could hear Kyuubi on the inside laughing his ass off. Naruto tried to block him out so he wouldn't start laughing, but it was too late. He was already snickering. Minato heard his son muffle a laugh and turned around to see him almost doubled over.

Minato couldn't help but smirk at his son's antics "Naruto whats so funny, huh?" he asked still bemused. Naruto managed to laugh out "All you care about (ha) is I made you (ha) look old." Minato could hold it now and laughed with Naruto.

After a few minutes though… "You know you're still in trouble Naruto." Naruto started to pout at that. "But Dad, it was just a joke come on its funny." Naruto whined. Minato replied "Not for the one who has to wash it off." Naruto grumbled under his breath "They can try." low enough his father couldn't hear. "Besides you also skipped class, to do your… prank." Minato said.

0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo

Naruto ended up being the one forced to clean the paint off the Monument, and he wasn't allowed to have ramen for dinner. Naruto grumbled the whole time about not having any ramen, and that no one would get to know just how resilient his special paint was. He used the secret way to get it off when his ANBU guards weren't looking, the secret happen to be sake so he just pored some into the soapy water bucket he was given to clean the paint off with.

Minato showed up at sunset to bring Naruto home but he wasn't done yet. "Hey Naruto." Minato greeted him. Naruto looked up and gave him a bored look before grumbling "Hey Dad." Minato sighed, he didn't want Naruto upset with him but he had to punish him somehow, even though it _was_ funny. Minato wanted to cheer him up now so, "Naruto if you get done quickly I'll teach you a cool Jutsu tomorrow." Naruto's head shot up his eyes shining, "Really, alright!" Naruto stood up, made a familiar seal with his hands and shouted "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

When the smoke cleared there where over 200 Narutos, they began running around the monument cleaning. It was like a hurricane but instead of leaving destruction in their wake the Narutos left a freshly cleaned Hokage Monument. Naruto was done in less than 10 minutes, and immediately turned back to his Dad "So what you gonna teach me?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Minato laughed and flashed them home, "You'll find out tomorrow." He told Naruto ruffling his hair. "So just eat your dinner and get a good night sleep." Naruto just rolled his eyes at him, and started inhaling his non ramen dinner. It happened to be good. _Chicken with rice and veggies, not bad._ Naruto thought.

* * *

**So there you go the next chapter will be on learning the Jutsu and what it is ;P**

**Please review!  
**


	12. Dads Jutsu and Gaara

**Alright! I have successfully made this chapter Longer, over 2,500 words YAY! **

**I did good you asked for longer I hope thats good enough :)**

**And thank you for all the reviews, I try to answer then all but as for anonymous ones its harder to reply to, but I thank you for you input **

**and will do the best i can to make everyone happy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dad's Jutsu and Gaara**

Naruto woke up the next day and started getting ready to go. He could hear his Father already up making breakfast, it was the weekend so Minato didn't have to work and Naruto didn't need to go to the academy. Sasuke was coming over for lunch though, so they'd have to be back by then.

_Sasuke… The Uchiha Massacre is in a year and a half, they could already be planning it. I have to figure out what to do about that, and how. I need to start gathering more information; I might have already changed it by keeping my Dad the Yondamie alive. I still need to be sure though I'll wait till the date is a little closer before I start spying on them. It's a good thing I know the exact date, thanks to my times Sasuke._

_But everything went well with the Hyuuga incident, Hinata never told anyone she saw me there. Though she did try to ask me about it a few times. It's a good thing she's young and I'm good at distraction. Hinata probably wouldn't ask again until someone brings it up. That I'll worry about then. _

_Otherwise there is one other thing I want to do at this point in time but I'm not sure how to do it. _Naruto thought. _**What is it Kit?**_ Kyuubi asked now listening to his thoughts. _Gaara… he is alone right now. I know I can't do much or it would completely ruin any plans for the Chunnin exam, but there must be __**something**__ I can do. I just want him to know he is not alone, but I can't just run over to Suna its too far and my Dad would know if I left a clone in my place. _

_**Kit I might have an idea. **__What is it? __**We might be able to make a special clone combined of both of are chakra, if my calculations are right it would last for 7 days normally, or if it would be running to Suna it would last about 1 day after it arrived. **__That would give me enough time to find Garra. How do we do it? __**You will make it like a normal Kage Bushin but add denser chakra and use my chakra for a bit less than half. But not now you have to get going, we'll try tonight. **__Okay thanks Kyuu._

"Naruto breakfast is ready!" Naruto heard his Father yell from the kitchen. "Coming!" Naruto chirped as he ran down the stairs. Despite popular belief because of him and Minato always eating ramen, his Father was a fairly good cook. Naruto arrived in the kitchen to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. They had finished eating and were out the door quickly, heading for the training grounds.

They got to the training ground and Naruto just had to know now. "What Jutsu are you gonna teach me?!" Naruto half asked half yelled. Minato only grinned at him "My own personal Jutsu, Rasengan." Naruto deflated a little but then went back to excited. _This time I'll learn it one handed! Plus I can show off how quick I learn it!_ Naruto thought. Minato showed him the Jutsu and Naruto play the perfect actor, letting his eyes practically glow at the Jutsu as if he were seeing it for the first time, and even let out an awed "oooo." Minato smiled at the reaction from his son. _And the Best Actor of the year award goes to… Yes, Naruto Namikaze! _Naruto thought as Kyuubi cheered in the background.

"Alright there are 3 steps to learning this Jutsu." Minato said as Naruto 'looked like' he was hanging on to every word. "The first is to pop this water balloon (Minato pulled out a bag filled with water balloons) with your chakra, by spinning it fast in all directions until. POP!" Minato lectured as he demonstrated popping the balloon he was holding.

Naruto took one of the balloons determined to only use one hand, and started rotating his chakra. Faster and faster… "Now don't get discouraged if you don't get it right" POP! Minato was cut off as Naruto's balloon burst. Naruto looked up at his Father with a proud grin on his face to see Minato just staring at him his mouth slightly hanging open. Naruto's grin widen into a fox-like grin and asked "Did I do it right?"

Minato snapped out of his freeze and let out a small laugh "Heh, yeah you did great." Minato said still sounding awed. "Alright step 2." Minato flashed away and was back in 2 second with a big bag of rubber balls. Pulling one out he explained, "Step 2 is power you have to use enough chakra to pop this rubber ball." then Minato popped one of them showing him how.

Naruto took one of the rubber balls and started pumping chakra in it this time he didn't get it on his first try and only made a small hole in it. Minato looked at it "Not bad, but you have to pop it like I did and make it explode. Keep trying." Minato went and sat down by a tree. Naruto was happy that his Father stayed with him as he trained, before his teachers would always tell him what to do then leave him to sort it out by himself.

Naruto was at it for about 10 minutes before Minato heard a **BANG**! Minato had wide eyes, then just laughed "Way to go Naruto!" Minato called over to the now laughing Naruto. Naruto ran over to him shouting "I did it!" Minato got up smiling at Naruto "You keep this up you'll shatter the record for learning this Jutsu." Naruto beamed at him. "Whats the next step?" Naruto asked excited.

"Well you have to combine what you've learned. You use the rotation you learned popping the balloons, and the power you used to pop the rubber ball. To make a sphere but this time you don't pop it you have to hold its shape to the ball." Minato explained the last step as easy as he could. This time Naruto really was listening hard. He wanted to be able to use the **Rasengan** with one hand and wanted to make his Father proud by actually learning something and not just showing what he already knew.

Naruto had been trying for hours and it was almost time to meet Sasuke. Minato was worried he was pushing Naruto too far too fast, when he saw that his son was trying so hard his hands were burned by the chakra. Minato told Naruto that he had done well and they could try tomorrow so he could take care of the burns but… Naruto just wouldn't give up. He was SIX for crying out loud, don't most year olds cry when they scrap their knee. Minato remember then he still had never seen Naruto cry, ever.

"Naruto we have to go and to meet Sasuke." Minato tried again to get Naruto to stop. Naruto didn't turn around but called out "Okay just one more try I almost got it!" And he did Minato could tell he was getting close. Naruto concentrated powering up the **Rasengan** slowly as he faced the tree in front of him. Then he snapped his eyes open and charged the unfortunate tree… and plowed right through it. Minato jumped up as he saw Naruto falling down from chakra exhaustion. He caught his son just before Naruto would have hit the ground.

Minato checked Naruto over, finding nothing but the burns and low chakra Minato sighed to himself. "He is just like his mother." Minato smiled though "Well done Naruto, you did it." Minato said to the unconscious Naruto his smile becoming full of pride.

Minato carried Naruto home in his arms. They still had an hour before Sasuke showed up. So Minato laid Naruto on the couch and started cleaning, healing, and bandaging his hands. Noticing that they were already healing by themselves, Minato thought of Kyuubi, "At least you're doing something useful for him." Minato got up after bandaging Naruto's hands and got a wash cloth.

Minato knew that Naruto wouldn't get up in time to get a bath before Sasuke came, so he wet the wash cloth and wiped the sweat off his son's face, and dirt off his arms, then brushed Naruto's shorts off. Minato sighed that was as good as he was going to get without a bath. But Minato couldn't help but to smile as he looked at his sleeping son, _six years old and he has already mastered my __**Rasengan**__ in one day, no one morning._ Minato thought. Then turned around it was almost lunch time and Sasuke would be here soon.

An hour later Minato had just put ramen ready to eat on the table, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come on in Sasuke!" Minato called to the door. Sasuke walked it to see Naruto sleeping on the couch; he stopped near Naruto and called out to where he heard Minato yell from "Hello?" Minato walk in then "Hey Sasuke lunch is ready, don't worry about Naruto he is just a bit tired." Sasuke noticed Naruto's nose twitching, Minato saw Sasuke looking and followed his eyes smirking when he heard Naruto mumble "Ramen." Sasuke almost laughed at that, almost Uchihas Don't laugh after all.

Naruto got up zombie style passing them both, seeming to not notice them with his eyes still closed and followed his nose to the kitchen. Minato and Sasuke just stared at him as he began eating like that. Sasuke watched "Is he still sleeping?" he asked Minato. "I… don't know." Minato replied still staring at Naruto. "And they say I'm a ramen nut." Minato added after a second. At the word ramen though Naruto open his eyes, with his chopsticks still full of ramen.

"Huh, how'd I get here?" Naruto looked around for a moment, saw the ramen in front of him shrugged and resumed eating. Minato and Sasuke both deadpanned, deciding not to think about it though they started eating their lunch too.

After lunch Sasuke and Naruto spent the rest of the day playing inside because Minato didn't want Naruto over doing himself again today. Soon though Sasuke noticed the bandages on Naruto's hands "What did you do to your hands Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at the bandages. Naruto looked down at his hands and smiled, knowing his Father had worried enough to clean his wounds and patch him up. He even noticed he wasn't as dirty. "Dad was teaching me a new Jutsu and my chakra burned my hands." Naruto told him with a smirk. Sasuke was a little jealous that Naruto and his father were so close but was curious too. "Really what he teach you? I learned a fire Jutsu from my father." Sasuke replied. "He taught me his **Rasengan **he made it. It took a while but I mastered it and it's really cool. What kind of Fire Jutsu?" Naruto asked

"**Fireball Jutsu (Goukakyuu no Jutsu-Great Fireball Technique**), Father said it's a symbol of our clans pride, and that an Uchiha is considered an adult when they master it." Sasuke said looking proud. Naruto smirked at him. "How about we go out and I'll show you **Rasengan** and you can show me your **Fireball Jutsu**." Sasuke got up "Okay." And they headed for the door when "Where do you two think you're going?" Minato asked leaning in the door way.

"I just want to show Sasuke **Rasengan** Dad, and Sasuke learned this really cool Fireball Jutsu." Naruto looked up at his Dad almost pleading. Minato sighed "Fine, but I'm coming too I doubt Sasuke wants to carry you home if you pass out." They headed out the door to the nearby lake. (Minato didn't want a forest fire) Sasuke ran to the end of the pier, did some handsigns and blew out a huge ball of fire. Naruto had seen it a million times, mostly from Sasuke. But acted surprised "That's really cool Sasuke; come on I'll show you mine!" That's why Naruto suggested going out in the first place he wanted to show off.

Naruto made sure Sasuke could see as he rammed his one handed **Rasengan** through another unfortunate tree. Sasuke thought it was awesome "Wow you went right through that tree Naruto!" Sasuke said excited. "Well done Naruto I still can't believe you mastered that in just a few hours. (Minato turned to Sasuke) You both have mastered Jutsu that your classmates don't know now, and good ones." Minato praised the boys. Sasuke wished he got praise like that from his Father, but he thanked Minato anyway. While Naruto just grinned and cheered.

Later that night; Sasuke was sleeping over and they had gone to bed about 2 hours ago. Naruto got up quietly he had been talking to Kyuubi inside his mindscape for awhile now about the Chakra Clone, and they both agreed that it would be his clone but it would look like a fox, so it would be less likely to be attacked.

Naruto walked to the other side of the room and thought of what he wanted his clone to look like, and started carefully making his chakra more dense than normal then with Kyuubi's help mixed the fox's chakra with his own. He whispered the name of his new jutsu, "**Kage Kitsune Bushin** **Jutsu!" **When the smoke cleared a golden fox with big blue eyes appeared in front of Naruto. "Please tell me you can talk." Naruto whispered hoping the jutsu hadn't woken up Sasuke.

The golden fox looked up and smirked, how the fox could smirk well Naruto figured some things are better left secret. "Of course I can talk. I am your clone." The fox whispered back. Naruto grinned at him. "Then you know what to do. Quickly I'm worried about him." Naruto said as he opened the window. The fox nodded and jumped out, hitting the ground with barely a sound and started running. He was gone before the ANBU knew anything happened.

Naruto turn around heading back to bed when he saw Sasuke sitting up looking at him. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't want to lie to his best friend, so he settled for vague. "I was just sending a message to a friend." He answered. "Who?" Sassuke was just curious now not suspicious. "Gaara, but don't tell, he is a secret." Naruto answer truthfully, giving Sasuke Gaara's name won't cause too many problems, I hope. "Okay." Sasuke didn't ask any more questions and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Kage Kitsune Bushin** **Jutsu- Shadow Fox clone jutsu-----Is my own original Jutsu to the best of my knowledge, so if you see it somewhere else I have no idea why.**

**I will be calling ****(Goukakyuu no Jutsu-Great Fireball Technique**) **Fireball Jutsu as I believe it is called in the English anime, plus its easier to remember... and spell XP**

**Review--- I write faster :P  
**


	13. Gaara's Friend & Wind Element

**Wow done. I'm trying to keep each chapter over 2,000 words (and succeeding) **

** Anyway I hope you all like seeing Gaara in this, he will be back. :) **

**and OMG... I have over 100 reviews!!!! Thank you all so much! **

**Do you know how many stories under 20,000 words get that many reviews, well i don't know eirther BUT**

**NOT many. enjoy the chappy :D  
**

I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Gaara's Friend & Wind Element **

Naruto woke up the next day, and Sasuke was already getting up. They ate breakfast and Naruto talked Sasuke into training together, not that he needed much prompting. Minato had been called to deal with some stupid dispute, about some Genin refusing to go and find the Fire Daimyo's wife's Damn cat Tora… again. To be honest he'd complain too, but this was his day off so Minato was a bit irked.

Anyway Naruto and Sasuke went without him they had trained together, without supervision before. Well except for the ANBU who were constantly watching Naruto, _Those ANBU, I have to sneak away anytime I want to do some real training. Troublesome… damn I'm starting to sound like Shika. _Naruto thought.

Naruto and Sasuke were sparing as usual, it was the favorite part of training for both of them. Plus most of the other training they did didn't need a partner. Naruto never went all out on Sasuke but he always made it a pretty even fight. After learning **Rasengan** the other day again though, he wanted to finish it, Wind element and all. So Naruto snuck away from the ANBU watching, leaving Sasuke with a slightly more powerful clone than usual so it wouldn't pop if it got hit.

Naruto reached he destination quickly, it was the river where Jiraiya taught him water walking in his first life. He smiled when he got there, it was the same as the first time he saw it he could almost imagine Jiraiya sitting by the bushes peeping on the girls in the water as he trained. Naruto shook his head he came here for a reason, and if his Dad came to check on him before he got back and realized he ditch his ANBU, again… He'd be in trouble.

Starting his training Naruto made 500 clones (His reserves were growing fast), and had them all grab a leaf from one of the trees around them. Then they began to try and cut them with wind chakra. After an hour Naruto had half his clones dispel, what was left of the clones started cutting leafs a minute after that. He had to get back soon now though so he dispelled the rest of his clones after about 10 more minutes.

Before he dispelled the clones though they had finished mastering the leaf cutting exercise. He was learning it even faster than the first time because he already knew what to do he just had to let his young body feel it out. Naruto knew _He_ had to go back now, but he still had a lot of chakra. So he made as many clones as he could at once, which happen to be 500, and had them all position themselves around the waterfall. When there were too many they would climb up the wall beside the waterfall with chakra above the other clones. Then they all began trying to cut the waterfall in half with wind chakra. Naruto instructed half of them to dispel after 2 hours so the others would learn faster, as he left.

Naruto got back and slipped back into the spar with Sasuke, his entrance being masked by is clone's clones. _Just in time too._ Naruto thought as he saw his Father coming.

Scene Change 

The Fox clone ran all night, and kept running for two days only resting a few hours when it became too tired. When the Fox clone arrived in front of Suna, he realized it probably would be the best idea to go through the front gates. Lucky for him Gaara had once shown him a secret underground way into Suna, he had found as a child.

He slipped in unnoticed, but he didn't want to just run around the whole village looking for Gaara. _So where to start? Well its late afternoon and theres no academy today in Konoha so I don't think Suna would have him in school right now either. The place I went when I was around 6 years old in my first life when there was nothing I had to do, was go to the playground. So I'll check there first._

Sure enough the third playground that Fox Naruto came across he smelled Gaara. He followed the scent and found Gaara sitting alone on a swing, holding a teddy bear and the Kanji for Love already on his young forehead. Naruto knew what that meant, Gaara's Uncle had already betrayed him and Gaara had already killed.

Fox Naruto felt a sharp pain in his stomach that he knew the original Naruto felt too, at seeing his friend… with that look like he was empty… and… _**Alone**_. That darkness Naruto had been trapped in once in the last life, and he would never forget how painful it was to be alone. _**Not this time**_. The Fox Naruto thought. _**He won't be Alone.**_

Fox Naruto started toward Gaara slowly, everyone kept their distance from Gaara though so no one even noticed him approaching the Jinchuuriki. Gaara looked up at him when he was about 10 feet away, they were in the shadows no one could really see them now unless they were willing to come closer to Gaara. (Which they weren't)

Fox Naruto raised his head when Gaara looked at him, trying to look non threatening. Gaara got off the swing but didn't look scared as most children would to see a huge Fox watching them. Not that he should he knew by now his sand would protect him. Gaara's face was impassive… but slightly curious too. He walked half way to the Fox Naruto and knelt down. Fox Naruto walked the rest of the way to his friend and licked the hand Gaara had held out to him.

Gaara smiled slightly and petted him. "Hey your eyes look like mine… Do you want to be my friend?" Gaara asked the Fox still looking into his eyes. Fox Naruto almost broke; his friend despite what his Uncle did still had innocents. Fox Naruto nodded his head. Gaara looked surprised that he answered "Do you understand me?" Fox Naruto spoke this time "Yes Gaara, I am a clone my original sent me to check on you and be your friend." Gaara blinked.

A few seconds passed as it looked like Gaara was thinking then, "You'll be my friend?" Gaara asked. The fox nodded. "Who is your original, why did he send you?" Gaara questioned the fox as he sat on his hunches. "My original's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but you must tell no one, he has risked a great deal to even send me to you. He did this because he is like you Gaara, He is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Gaara's eyes were wide "You mean he is a monster too? There is someone else like me?" Gaara sounded hopeful now. _That's why your eyes look like mine._

The Fox Naruto though closed his eyes tight, "Gaara you are NOT a monster, and neither is he. But he is like you, we- or the original and you are the same age. He knew of you and wanted you to not be alone; he knows what that's like." Gaara broke at that his face was still blank, but his eyes were a little wider and then tears overflowed and spilled out his eyes. He made no move to wipe them away or even seemed to acknowledge that they were even there.

When Fox Naruto saw that he came around beside Gaara and nuzzled his head into Gaara's chest. He may have been a Naruto clone but he was still a Fox and it was an instinctual reaction to comfort his friend. He thought it was a little weird after he did it, but Gaara latched onto him and started crying into his fur. So he didn't really care. He stayed with Gaara and let him cry into his fur till it was getting dark.

Gaara had calmed down but was still holding onto Fox Naruto's fur. "Gaara it's getting late, we should get you home." Fox Naruto said. "You'll come too?" Gaara sniffed. The Fox's eyes softened "Yes Gaara, I'll stay with you… But Gaara I can only be here for about 1-2days, it was supposed to be 1 but I got here quick." The Fox said softly. Gaara looked scared "You're gonna leave me?" he looked like he would cry again.

"No Gaara, I will never really leave you. I will always be your friend. But I am a clone, I will not last forever when I dispel my memories will go to the original. I am him just as much as he is me." Gaara still looked ready to cry. The Fox Naruto couldn't stand seeing his friend sad because of him, "How about this Garra in one week after I dispel, I will come back to see you." Gaara was still not happy that he would leave but gave him a small smile and nodded.

After Gaara went up through his house to his room, and Fox Naruto snuck in through the window. Gaara remembered something "Um hey since your real name is a secret what do I call you?" Gaara asked. Fox Naruto blinked "Huh that's a good question, how about you call me… Kit. Yeah Kit, like a young fox." The newly named Kit said.

Gaara's lips were twitching "You mean like a Fox baby." Gaara finally gave in and smirked at him. Kit laughed "Yep it's what Kyuubi calls me and it is kind of fitting. Except the baby part but he is pretty old." Gaara stopped smirking at him "You mean the Kyuubi is nice?"

Kit rolled his eyes at him then sighed "Well Kyuubi didn't used to be, and I still wouldn't call him 'nice' heck the first time I met him I think he said something about eating me. But I kind of grew on him, so now he helps me out when I need it. I heard about the trouble Shukaku is giving you though… You know I might be able to help with that." Kit finished think about how to fix Gaara's seal.

Scene Change

Naruto had felt a pain in his stomach a day ago that he knew came from his fox clone, and knew it was about Gaara. Because that pain was the pain of loneliness he had felt so long ago. Despite a few of the villagers still looking at him with caution and sometime even glaring, it was far better than his first life. His Father helped too, with him alive Naruto knew he wouldn't have to be alone. But he would never forget that pain either.

Right now though Naruto was in class he had finished most of his wind chakra training on the weekend, and decided that when he got out of class he would start trying to recreate the **Oodama Rasengan**, to build up the power he would need for the **Rasen-Shuriken**. Naruto was started out of his thoughts though when Iruka called on him. "Naruto, can you explain what a Genjutsu does?" Iruka asked.

"A Genjutsu is a type of jutsu used to confuse an enemy. Making them see things that aren't there." Naruto answered, trying not to sound too smart but still answer correctly. "Thats right Naruto, Genjutsu-" Iruka started going more in depth but Naruto zoned back out. He was in the top 5 of his class, trying to not stick out but not look bad either. He had a plan to get on the same team as before; he would just make himself the 'deadlast' in the last year of the academy so he'd be on the right team.

That was later though, right now he just wanted to know what the clone found about Gaara. It should dispel soon…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank You all for reading and please review, its the little button at the bottom :P**


	14. Busted

**Ok the title is a bit misleading but still true just not the BIG secret XP**

I don't own Naruto

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Chapter 14: Busted **

After Naruto got out of class he said goodbye to Sasuke at the gate and headed straight for the training field. Naruto sighed when he sensed his ANBU guards following him; he would have to ditch them with a clone, again. When Naruto got to the training grounds he made a bunch of clones to train lightly, so while the guards watched his clones, he slipped away.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived at one of the training grounds out of the way, so it wouldn't matter if he destroyed it in his training. Which he would. He was getting really good at ditching those ANBU that might have been his quickest time yet. His Dad still didn't know how often he ditches his guards, got to love those clones.

Naruto started by making the normal **Rasengan, **then he tried pushing more chakra to make it bigger. The **Rasengan** was getting bigger, then BOOM! It blew up right in his face. "Damn it!" Naruto complained to himself. _I lost the shape manipulation when I made it bigger, that's why I needed a clone to help me the first time I made it. I'll just master it with a clone again first then I'll try one handed. _

With that plan Naruto made 400 clones and got to work. There were explosions going off every few seconds for the next 3 hours before finally a pair of the clone made a perfect **Oodama Rasengan**. Naruto saw it and smiled at the crater it made as those two clones used it. He dispelled all the clones gaining their experience. After a moment of letting the information settle in his head, Naruto recreated the 400 clones and set them back to work using only their own hands so he would not need a clone to help make it.

By the time he got it right it was getting dark, his Father would be looking for him soon. Naruto dispelled his clones, leaving only the ones with the ANBU. He felt the drain on him even with the chakra reserves he has his body is still only six. Naruto flopped down in the crater he just made, to catch his breath. _Just 10 minutes. Then I have to get back before Dad realizes I'm not with the ANBU. _Naruto thought.

Unfortunately for Naruto all that training took his mind off that fact he had already sent off a much more durable clone, which decided to poof right then. The Fox clones memories entered Naruto's mind and he smiled, Gaara was alright and now they are friends again. Then Naruto felt it, and had just enough time to think, '_Oh shit' _before he blacked out.

Minato POV 

Minato had been watching Naruto's clones train for a while now, thinking the real one was in there somewhere. It was now getting dark though "Naruto!" Minato called out to get his son's attention; he rolled his eyes when they all turned to him. "How about you call it a day and we go get some dinner." It wasn't really a question. The clones looked nervous for a moment that passed so quick the ANBU probably didn't even notice. "Okay Dad." Naruto chirped. One Naruto ran up to him smiling, while all the others poofed.

Minato made a skeptical face at him and cupped Naruto's face with one hand. "You're not hot. Only clones don't get hot." Minato stated narrowing his eye slightly at the clone that looked down and shuffled his feet, knowing he'd been caught. Minato had taken to checking his son for being a clone since Naruto tricked him when he was 2 with a clone who went to the office with him.

Kneeling down to the clone Minato put his hands on the clone's shoulders and asked quietly "Where is the real Naruto?" trying to be calm as he started to worry. The clone looked up wondering what to do, if the original was in trouble he needed to tell his Father, but if he wasn't he'd be in trouble. Scratch that he was already in trouble the moment he was caught. The clone sighed, "Follow me." He said and jumped into the trees heading to where he knew the original had gone.

They arrive there in minutes "He should be somewhere around here." The clone informed Minato just before he poofed. Minato didn't have to look long before he found a clearing littered with craters. He was really starting to worry now. He scanned the craters and soon spotted a mop of blond hair, in the biggest one. He Flashed over to his Son across the clearing in less than a second.

Minato kneel down checking Naruto over, there was no blood or bruises, but he sensed Naruto was very low on chakra. Not enough to endanger his life but definitely enough to knock him out for a few days. Minato went to pick Naruto up and noticed the chakra burns on his son's hands. They were worse than when he learn **Rasengan**. Minato shut his eyes tight realizing it was at least partly his fault, and let his breath out in a small huff. After picking Naruto up carefully, Minato looked back as he was leaving the training grounds with his small son sleeping on his shoulder, _Just what was he doing here? How did he do it? And why did he have to ditch his guards… again?_ Minato thought as he looked at the craters again.

Naruto POV

Naruto woke up to his whole body feeling sore and didn't move, he hadn't worked that hard since he came back in time. He was getting lazy in such a peaceful place but he knew that peace wouldn't last for long, if he did nothing. Naruto sighed softly, and then stilled noticing someone was with him. He relaxed though when he recognized the scent and opened his eyes to see his Father. His Dad had his head resting on his folded arms and was leaning on the side of the bed he was in. Naruto felt a pang of guilt seeing how worried he made his Father.

Dismissing the fact he was in a hospital for the moment, Naruto reached over and put his hand softly in his Fathers hair trying not to wake him. "I'm sorry Dad." Naruto whispered quietly as he ran his hand through his Dad's hair, which was identical to his own. Minato shifted as Naruto rested his newly bandaged hand on top of his Father's own hand.

Minato looked up sleepily at his son and realized he was finally awake. "Naruto, you're awake." Minato said quietly as he sat onto Naruto's bed and leaned over him. Minato hugged Naruto softly being extra careful of him, and then kissed his forehead. "You had me worried Naruto." Minato said as he ran his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto leaned into the touch, in his last life he didn't have a parent to show him affection like this, and he loved how it felt. It made him feel protected.

"Gomen-nasai Dad, I didn't want you to worry." Naruto whispered looking down. Minato sighed "What were you doing out there, that you thought you needed to ditch your guards? You know they're there to protect you?" Minato asked still too relieve that he was okay to be mad. Naruto sighed "I know, but I was trying to make **Rasengan** better. And I didn't want them watching me." Naruto still couldn't lie to him, trick yes outright lie no. Minato blinked then blinked again that wasn't really what he was expecting. He saw the chakra burns so he thought Naruto could have been practicing it, but then he saw all the craters. Even then though he still didn't think his 6 year old son was trying to _improve_ his jutsu.

"Naruto I saw the area where you were training… _What_ did you do to it?" Minato asked almost in awe. Naruto smiled up at him and replied childishly "I made it bigger." Then completely obliterating the serious atmosphere he gave Minato the cheesiest grin "It's called **Oodama Rasengan**." Naruto finished, putting two bandaged fingers up in a V sign. Minato let out a breath that sound more like a laugh, and smiled at his Son "That great Naruto I'd like to see it, when we get you out of here." Minato said sounding proud. Then Mianto's voice changed to upset "BUT if you don't stop ditching your ANBU guards you will never leave my side again." Minato's voice changed back to calm and he smiled, "Got it?" Naruto nodded a little scared.

Then Minato got up "Good, (in a sing song voice) now if I can trust you to stay put a minute I'm going to see how soon we can get out of here." Minato said as he went out to find a nurse. Naruto almost laughed at how his Dad just changed from calm to mad to happy. _Damn I guess I really worried him this time. I gotta be more careful. Well at least I know Gaara is alright, and we're already friends. I got to remember to send him another Kitsune Clone in a few days though. But now it will be a few days to a week before I can sneak away again and start on the __**Rasen- Shuriken**__. I don't know why I bother though I can't use it without breaking every bone, muscle, and cell in half my arm without sage mode. _

_**I might have an idea about that Kit, you just need the toad to 'knock' the natural energy out of you when you get too much right? **_

_That's right if I can't knock it out in time I'll turn into a toad statue. _

_**Alright well have you **_**tried**_**summoning the toads yet? **_

_Um… no… but I haven't technically signed the contract yet I didn't think it would work. _

_**Well it's worth a try before you go blowing up your arm, besides the contract summons from another dimension so it must be some kind of Space-Time Jutsu. So it is possible that your contract with them is still valid even if your name doesn't appear on the scroll.**_

_But will they remember me? Would I be summoning them from this timeline… or mine?_

_**I don't know Kit, I am not a summon, you will just have to try and see. **_

Naruto was pulled from his thought when his Father came back into the room. "Alright Naruto they said that I can take you home, as long as you rest." Minato told Naruto, giving him a look that meant he **Was** going to rest whether he liked it or not.

Minato carried him all the way home and up the stairs to his room, laying him in his bed. Because it was late enough he should be sleeping anyway. Naruto was sitting on his bed and his stomach grumbled. He put his hand behind his head and smirked when Minato looked at him. "Alright I'll get you some food, but you stay in bed." Minato said rolling his eyes at his son.

Naruto watch him leave and smiled. "Arigato, Father."

Later that night Naruto added 'Meet Gaara' next to 6years old, on the timeline scroll under 'Current'. Then sealed it back up and hid it back under the floorboards beneath his bed. Content in the changes he had made so far… but the Uchiha Massacre is only 1 year away now.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Alright I hope you liked it I was think about putting Gaara in the next chapter, **

**and then moving onto the Uchiha Massacre because I Finally know how I want it to go :P **

**Oh and I put a few Japanese words in here (That I actually know) but in case you don't**

**Arigato ----means---- Thank you**

**Gomen ----means---- Sorry and th****e (-nasai**** ) at the end means it 'more so' like 'Very Sorry'  
**

** Anyway Please review! :)**


	15. Preparing & Playing

**Hey I know this one took a bit longer than usual, sorry, but its here now **

/

**and Thank You All for the reviews!**

/

**BTW Ashley: I'm leaving that as a surprise for now but you'll see ;) Now on with the show!  
**

I don't own Naruto

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Chapter 15: Preparing & Playing**

Naruto now 7 years old has spent the last 7 months preparing for the soon to be Uchiha massacre. Training his body in speed and strength which the clones couldn't help speed up. Then he finally re-Mastered the **Rasen-Shuriken **last month. Naruto had yet to try to summon the toads though he didn't have time since his Father had threatened the ANBU that if they lost him again they'd be demoted to Chuunin. So it was a bit harder to shake them but he had learned how to seal away chakra in the mark that Kyuubi had him draw on himself in blood right before they came back.

The mark of the Kyuubi had stayed on him, following him literally through time. Kyuubi had said that the seal did more than help them go through time but wouldn't say exactly what. Which did annoy Naruto but since the Fox wasn't spilling and nothing bad had happened, yet, he filed it away for later. Plus the seal did disappear when he wasn't using it. And Naruto did have other things to worry about anyway.

The Uchiha massacre was only 2months away now and Naruto has been actively spying on the Uchihas', while also eaves dropping on his Father's meetings. Trying to find out if they knew of the coup yet, or if there even still was going to be one after he had changed things. Naruto had also taken to sneaking out in the middle of the night to the Hokage tower to look through any files on the Uchiha.

Today he finally found one answer when one of the clones spying on a younger Uchiha followed him to a secret meeting with another older Uchiha in the woods. The clone over heard them talking about 'the coup' and that it was going well, and they even name a few of the co-conspirators which the original Naruto wrote down as soon as the clone proofed. Good thing he didn't skip class today or he wouldn't have had a pencil and paper ready so fast.

Scene Change Suna

Gaara and 'Kit' were just outside Suna playing with a ball; they were outside Suna so no one would see them. Kit had used his solid transformation (that he usually used for his **Sexy no Jutsu**) to change him into his normal human form so that they could play as kids. Gaara was very happy with his friend, a week after they met, Naruto or 'Kit' had returned just as he said he would. After that he would only come once a month because it was so far in-between Suna and Konoha, (which Gaara learned that was where Naruto lived) and that way they were less likely to be caught.

They were playing catch right now but Naruto wanted to make it more interesting "Hey Gaara how about we make this a little more fun?" Naruto asked waiting excited to switch up the games rules. "Ah okay." Gaara replied completely oblivious of what he had just agreed to.

The next time Naruto through the ball back he made a hand seal and called out "**Kage Ball Jutsu!**" Suddenly there wasn't 1 ball coming at Gaara but 10. Garra reacted instantly not wanting to drop the balls and lose; his sand shot out and caught then all. He smirked at Naruto under his sand that caught all the balls, and saw Naruto grinning back at him so he threw them all back. His blond friend instead of running to catch all the balls made the same hand seal as before and called out "**Kage Bushin Jutsu!**" now there were 10 Narutos too, and each caught a ball. Gaara smiled at his friend this game just got a lot more fun.

By the time they were done they had been running around for hours chasing balls going in every direction with clones, sand, small jutsu, and even themselves. Never had so many balls been kept in the air so long by just 2 kids. They were now laying down on the ground upside down from each other panting, after a few moments Gaara spoke "Naruto we'll be friends forever right?" He could use Naruto's name when they were outside Suna where no one could hear. "Of course Gaara we will always be friends. I think even before we met we were, like we were always meant to be friends. Because of what we are were kind of Brothers of circumstance."

Gaara looked at him with a small smile then looked down "You know I have an older brother and sister, but they're afraid of me. They don't understand." Naruto sat up and sighed "I know its hard Gaara but just keep trying, they can never really understand because they will never go through what we have but that doesn't mean they won't ever try." Gaara sat up sighed and nodded "I hope so… Brother."Gaara had a small sheepish smile on his face when he looked up at Naruto. When Naruto heard the word 'brother' he looked at Gaara and gave him a real smile that he showed few people, "Me too Brother."

Scene Change Konoha 1 month & 2 weeks later

It was late but Naruto was still up going over what he would have to do. Right now he was preparing seals that would be useful if he got in over his head. (Which he Always did) He had stored about 2 tails worth of his own chakra in the last couple months in the Kyuubi seal, and had level 5 gravity seals on him that he could release if needed.

Naruto found that his Father did know about the impending coup and was having Itachi as a inside spy along with some ANBU investigating the Uchihas' to find out who was in on the coup and those that weren't. The plan was to raid the compound, once they got the inside information, and arrest the ones in on the coup. If all went according to plan Naruto wouldn't have to do much, but then since when was he that lucky… He may have been said to of had 'The Devils Luck' in the future but that was with gambling or things of chance it's not like that 'luck' ever stop people from trying to kill or capture him, but he supposed that was why it was called the 'devils' luck.

_Done_, Naruto thought. As that night Naruto finished all the preparations he could think of. Now all he had to do for the next 2 weeks was keep storing as much chakra as he could while not putting himself endanger, and keep training his body. Two weeks wasn't enough time to do much else but he was putting the finishing touches on the seal he made for Gaara, it was modeled after his own but with a few tweaks to be able to be put on top of the seal Gaara already has.

Plus the seal will filter the Shukaku's chakra into Gaara's better, and keep Shukaku out of Gaara's head, unless Garra wanted to speak with him. While the seal still let Gaara access the Biju's power; that was tricky. Naruto was very happy with the seal he made, and checked it over at least 3 times after he was done because it was going on his friend. Sealing was like an art though to Naruto, and he was a natural at it with his creativity.

One week later

Naruto and Sasuke were sparing together in the Uchiha training grounds, using only Taijutsu. They were pretty even, but Sasuke had more speed and Naruto had more power. Just like always. While Naruto actually had to try because even though he knew more their bodies were at the same level, this was the first time in months his mind could relax. Just letting his body flow through the motions; block, duck, sweep, dodge, counter and always keep moving.

It was easy just letting every worry go until there was only the fight, and not even having to fight for survival. Just to fight for fun and to become strong with his friend. They spared for hours, finally taking a break when Itachi found them, "Sasuke, dinner is ready. Naruto you as always are welcome to join." Itachi told them. They stopped their training and yelled "Coming!" then followed Itachi to the house for dinner.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Sorry it's shorter than usual, I kept trying to add more but everything I thought of is more suited to the next chapter**

**/**

**I'll try to update soon, please review!**


	16. The Uchiha Incident Pt 1

**Hey everybody I am finally starting the Uchiha incident, yay! *Cheers*  
**

**/**

** Oh and Happy (late) Mother's Day! **

**/**

**Alright on to the story!**

**/**

I don't own Naruto

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Chapter 16: The Uchiha Incident Part 1**

_Damn it!_ Naruto cursed silently as he watched the fight between his Father the Hokage, and his best friend's father, the head of the Uchiha Clan and the rebellion. (Fugaku Uchiha) It all had been going so well…

_Flashback 1 Hour ago _

Some ANBU showed up at the Uchiha compound asking a few to come with them for some debriefing. The Uchihas' were going peacefully; they were going to be questioned at the I.T. department. Naruto had been watching out of sight the whole day, sending a Kage Bushin to replace himself at the academy. Everything was going perfect, then some of the Uchihas' started fighting back refusing to go with the ANBU. Soon Fugaku came out and was ordering the Uchiha into formations; it was all downhill from there.

_Flashback End _

Naruto was watching all the battles around him while focusing on the fight his father was in. His Father looked to be doing fine so he was about to transform into an anonymous ANBU and help the others fighting when he heard Sasuke.

"Father?!" Sasuke shouted across the noise of the fighting. Sasuke was very confused why his Father was fighting the Hokage, and why all the Uchiha were fighting ANBU and other Konoha ninjas. But he knew it had to stop, he could see this wasn't some spar and to attack the Hokage outside of one was considered treason.

Sasuke ran towards his Father ignoring all the battles around him, as Naruto watched him closely ready to help him if something happened. Fugaku saw Sasuke coming and separated from Minato. The Yondamie stopped too, seeing a child in the way. Fugaku never took his eyes off Minato but spoke to Sasuke, "Sasuke get out of here now." He commanded. Sasuke would normally not question his Father but this was his home. He had to know "Whats going on Father?" Sasuke almost pleaded to know.

Fugaku was silent. "Yes Fugaku, why don't you tell your son what you've done?" Minato cut in. Sasuke looked at the Hokage then back to his Father, waiting for an answer. Fugaku face showed no emotions but his eyes were glaring daggers at the Yondaime. Instead of answering Fugaku push Sasuke out of the way and attacked the Yondaime with the Great Fireball Jutsu.

Minato jump to the side out of the way as Fugaku ran right behind the Fireball throwing kunai at the Hokage, not letting up for a moment. Sasuke just sat where he had been push on the ground stunned, as his eyes took in the destruction around him. He hardly felt the hand on his shoulder and slowly turned to see a familiar face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him confused why he was there. Naruto just looked down at him sadly, for a moment he looked very old. "Come on Sasuke let's get back." Naruto pulled Sasuke up by his arm, and walked him back to where he had been hiding. "Naruto… whats going on?" Sasuke asked in a quiet and scared voice.

Naruto sighed and looked down, "I don't know how to tell you Sasuke… but some of the Uchihas' were forming a rebellion against the Hokage. Itachi was helping to find information, but your Father is the leader of the coup." Sasuke looked up at Naruto horrified. His mind denied it and he tried to voice it was wrong "But…" he couldn't. The look on his best friend's face wouldn't let him, and he remembered the last few weeks things had been strange at home. He still didn't understand though "Why?" Naruto looked sadly at him, "There is story for that I will tell you later, but the simple version they wanted more power. They wanted to rule Konoha instead of just protecting it. And they could have started a war because of it… maybe still could." A single tear ran down Sasuke's young face as he and his best friend watched their fathers try and kill each other.

Minato quickly dodged the shrunken that was being throw at him and flashed through hand seals for a water jutsu, **"Mizurappa - Violent Water Wave!"** Minato called out the attack. The powerful stream of water hit Fugaku fully, throwing him back into one of the walls and soaking him through. As Fugaku was being thrown back by the jet stream he saw something, something that would gave him an advantage.

The Yondaime watched as his opponent seemed to be running away from him. It wasn't the first time it had happen, but Fugaku was not the type to run away. Something was wrong. Then he saw where Fugaku was going and his mind froze even as he started running. He knew he wouldn't make it, Fugaku was too far ahead. He yelled "NARUTO!"

Sasuke was staring at the ground trying to understand, and Naruto had turn from the fight to watch Sasuke for just a few seconds when he heard his Father scream. Naruto had never heard his Father sound so desperate. He and Sasuke both whipped their heads to the scream. Fugaku was almost on top of them, with a kunai out and looking right at Naruto.

Naruto didn't have time to think he grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and threw him back. Turning quickly back to Fugaku, Naruto dodged Fugaku's grab at him and kicked him in the stomach. Hearing a satisfying "Omfff" from Fugaku he tried to jump back down. He couldn't Fugaku had grabbed his foot when he kick him and was pining Naruto arms with his one arm around him, now with a kunai at his neck. Minato stopped dead, bring the words 'if looks could kill' to a deferent level. "Let my son go **now**." He ground out. Fugaku shivered at the killing intent rolling off Minato but pressed on.

"Call off the ANBU." Fugaku replied as a command. Minato cursed, he couldn't tell the ANBU to stop it would be like surrendering, but that bastard had **his son**. Sasuke was just a few feet behind his father, who apparently deemed him not a threat. Sasuke emotions started moving from shock to… anger, his Father who he had tried so hard to impress… was holding his best friend hostage. But he had to try one more time, "Father let Naruto go." Fugaku didn't even look at him, "Leave Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tears slid down his face, but he did not whimper or whine. He reopened his eyes and spoke "That wasn't a request." Sasuke stated coldly. If anyone were looking they would have noticed when Sasuke's eyes opened they were blood red with a single tomoe (comma) in each eye.

Sasuke charged his father's back using his ninja training he jumped a few feet up and kick the side of his father's head as hard as he could. Fugaku felt the blow to his head and realized it was his own son, it wasn't strong enough to make him drop his hostage but Naruto felt the grip loosen. Naruto kicked off behind himself as hard as he could, freeing himself from Fugaku, and running to Sasuke's side as soon as his feet hit the ground. Minato was shocked but didn't hesitate, he ran passed the boys and hit Fugaku with a chakra enhanced punch sending the Uchiha head a good 50 feet and through a few walls.

Once he was sure Fugaku would be taking a while to get up Minato turned to the boys. "Naruto are you alright?" he wanted to pick his son up and just hold him for a while, but he knew he couldn't they were still in danger. "I'm fine Dad." Naruto replied instantly, it was habit by now. Minato knew he would probably say that no matter what but he didn't see any injuries so he moved on. "I thank you Sasuke, I won't forget what you just did to help Naruto." Sasuke looked up at him, and just nodded. He wasn't ready to talk about any of this. Naruto looked to his friend who seemed tired, and his eyes widened.

"Uh Sasuke," Sasuke turned to him with very little emotion on his face. "Your eyes, there Sharingan is active." Naruto said blunt as always. Sasuke blinked at him, actually showing a bit of surprise despite the situation. Minato's voice though pulled their thought elsewhere, "Boys I need you to go hide."

Fugaku was getting back up; he threw about 10 kunai, then made a hand sign and called out **"Kunai Kage Bunshin!"** making them into over 200 not caring that both boys were in the line of fire. Minato put himself in front of Naruto and Sasuke yelling for them to stay back but Sasuke was too far to the side when a kunai got passed Minato. It hit him

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when he saw Sasuke get hit, he didn't waste time. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him over and down to a crouch behind Minato and himself. Minato knew Sasuke had been hit but couldn't look back to see how bad it was. As soon as the kunai stopped though he felt Itachi drop down beside him.

"Itachi get Sasuke to the hospital and take Naruto with you, stay with them till I come." Minato commanded. "Hai Hokage-sama." Itachi responded instantly. He picked up both boys being carful of Sasuke's wound, which he had yet to pass out from but if the bleeding didn't stop he would soon. Naruto for his part didn't complain though he knew Madara was close by so he was trying to sense where he was before Itachi went too far.

Then he spotted him up on one of the roofs with his orange spiral mask on watching, just far enough back that no one would notice him unless they were looking. Just then Fugaku attacked his father again going through a string of hand signs he called out the attack, **"****Gouryuuka no Jutsu - Great Dragon Fire Technique!" **Itachi had gotten Sasuke and Naruto out of the way and took cover behind a wall as large dragon heads made of fire headed straight for Minato.

Naruto was watching the fight from Itachi's side, as Itachi was trying to think of a way to get them out of the area safely. Naruto saw his father jump to the side of the flaming Dragon heads doing hand seals for a water jutsu. Then Naruto noticed Madara tensed to move looking right at his father. Madara pulled out a kunai and sunk into the roof. _He's gonna Kill him!_ Naruto thought as he pushed a large amount of chakra into his legs. He was out of Itachi's reach before the young Uchiha even knew he was moving.

The 7 year old blond time traveler couldn't see Madara, but he knew the jutsu he was using was quick. He had to move faster, or he wasn't going to make it. Naruto instinctively pulled on Kyuubi's chakra turning his eyes red and pushed the demonic chakra into his small legs. _**His Father **__would __**NOT **__die this time. _Naruto thought, no promised as he made it just in time pushing his surprised Father out of the way, just as Madara came out of the ground. He realized though he wasn't going to be able to get himself out of the way right before he felt Madara's kunai enter his stomach.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Okay I hope you liked it, I think I made a lil cliffy ^_^' **

**///**

**but don't worry I should be updating again before Friday ;) Please review!**


	17. The Uchiha Incident Pt 2

**Okay I got this done bu the Deadline which was Friday... but I'm never making another deadline again, too much pressure XP**

**/**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I can't answer back to those without an account anywhere but hear though so**

**To Phil: Thank you I love these kind of stories too thats why I started writing one :) (and I ran out of ones to read :P) **

**/**

**To SuperSweetGirl119387: Sorry but I already had this scene planned out, maybe next time. Thanks for reviewing! **

**/**

**To watchingtherain: yes I know everyone hates cliffies, but it showed that a lot of people love my story cause they review just to say they **

**hate the cliffy XD but I probably won't be doing too many so don't worry ;)**

**/////**

**Now on to the story!**

/

I don't own Naruto

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Chapter 17: The Uchiha Incident Part 2**

Sasuke was confused when Naruto ran out from behind the wall Itachi had been using for cover, faster than he'd ever seen his friend move. He didn't think that if his new Sharingan was off he would have even seen him move. But now he just stared in horror, a man with a spiral orange mask had appeared out of the ground just as Naruto had pushed his father out of the way. Sasuke had seen all of it with his active Sharingan; he would remember his friend saving his father (the Hokage) and being stabbed by this man in perfect clarity forever. Moments later he blacked out from blood loss and stress, his brother caught him before he hit the ground.

Minato didn't know why his son had pushed him and stumbled a few feet before he got his balance back. By the time he did though a masked figure had come out of the ground, right in front of where he had just been and quickly stabbed his son with a kunai. His Son had just saved him, possibility at the cost of his own life. There was nothing but horror on the young Hokage's face when he saw his son being held in mid air by a kunai meant for him.

That horror though was quickly turning to rage. Minato moved quickly toward the attacker forming a powerful **Rasengan** in one hand and preparing to catch Naruto in his other hand. Before he could though Naruto looked up at the orange spiral masked nin, his eyes crimson and smirked tauntingly at him. Madara was so surprised at this child that had not only seen his attack but had the ability to save his target; he had stopped for just a few seconds. Naruto used this time to grab the wrist attached to the hand holding the kunai in his stomach and placed a seal on it. Just before his Father rammed a powerful **Rasengan** into Madara's chest sending him flying back straight into Fugaku.

The Yondaime caught Naruto quickly but gently putting him down and ran after the masked nin that had dared to hurt **His Son** determined to destroy him, but Madara was already sinking into the ground. Before he could though the seal Naruto placed on his wrist exploded blowing his hand off in the process. Madara screamed, quickly grabbing his detached hand and sunk into the ground just before Minato could reach him. _That brat caught me off guard! Now that I'm this injured and surprise is no longer on my side, it would be suicide to keep fighting. I have to retreat. _Madara cursed colorfully with his hundred year old vocabulary, as he retreated through the ground.

After Minato couldn't sense the masked nin's chakra anymore he turned back and rushed to his son who was kneeling with one knee on the ground. Naruto was holding his stomach panting, he had seen Madara get away but he also saw what had happen to Fugaku when Madara had been blown into him. Fugaku had landed in a wall where a broken pipe was sticking out. He was impaled through, and definitely dead. Naruto thought it was probably for the best but was worried about how Sasuke would react to his father's death. Despite the fact Sasuke had attacked his father to help him. It was still his father.

He would worry about that later though if the time comes. Right now he was a bit more concerned with the hole in his stomach. Naruto looked up relived to see the fights around them were over and the ANBU taking unconscious Uchihas to where they would be treated and questioned. A shadow fell over Naruto and he looked back to see his Father standing over him. His Father picked him up carefully without a word, and motioned for Itachi to follow him with Sasuke.

They were rushing, Naruto knew they were going to the hospital and mentally groaned. But didn't say anything as his Father looked down at him, his eyes practically overflowing with concern. Naruto was tired but for that look he summoned what strength he had left and grinned at his Father. "Don't worry Dad, everything is gonna be fine." Naruto tried comforting his Father. Minato smiled at him, "Aren't I the one who should be telling you that?" Minato asked rhetorically. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes and finally let himself rest, comfortable in his Father's arms.

Minato started to panic when Naruto blacked out; he rushed ahead of Itachi to the hospital. "I need a medic!" Minato yelled as soon as he was inside the hospital doors. A young medic rushed to him, seeing the injury he yelled for someone to get a bed and prep for surgery. By that time Itachi had run in with Sasuke asking for a doctor.

Sasuke wasn't as badly hurt as Naruto, the kunai had just hit his shoulder but there was an artery there so he lost a lot of blood and needed it stitched up. The kunai that hit Naruto though had punctured his kidney, not deeply but he was in the intensive care unit for the night. He would have been there longer but the doctors noticed he was healing much faster than expected.

Minato arranged it so that when Naruto was realized from the intensive care unit he would be transferred to Sasuke's room he knew they would like that when they woke up.

2 Days Later Konoha Hospital 

It was morning when Naruto next awoke; he opened his eyes and immediately knew he was in the hospital. He didn't feel too badly though he looked down at the bandages around his stomach and tried to move. Naruto winced _Ow, ow okay it hurts but I can move. _He thought.

Sitting up Naruto looked around and saw that Sasuke was in the bed next to him sleeping, and his Father was in a chair sitting next to his bed also asleep. He could see his Father had small circles under his eyes and looked exhausted. Naruto sighed and wondered how long he was out for, maybe a couple days, because he had obviously worried his father for at least that long.

After a few minutes Minato started to wake up, and saw Naruto sitting up awake. He quickly got up and went to his son. "Naruto." Minato called for his son's attention. Naruto turned his head to look up at him and smiled. "How are you feeling Son?" Minato asked concerned. Naruto rolled his eyes as if he had gotten a paper cut, "I'm fine Dad." He replied. Minato smirked at him "You know you're going to give me gray hair, you keep this up."

If you could grin and smirk at the same time Naruto was doing it. He reached up to his Dad's hair as though he were analyzing it. While Minato quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know I already haven't?" Naruto asked with his hands still in Minato's hair. "Aha! I have! You have grey hair!" Naruto exclaimed just before being grabbed and tickled around his neck, as Minato was being careful of his stomach. "I do not, take it back." Minato said smirking and tickling him. "Okay, okay fine!" Naruto managed out through giggles.

"Good. Now you mind telling me why you where at the Uchiha compound today? And where you got those tags?" Minato asked pointing at the tags Naruto had made. _Dad probably went through my pockets since he saw me put that tag on Madara. Well damn, what do I say to that?_

_**Maybe it's time to tell him the truth Kit.**_

_What? But…_

_**I know you don't**__**want to but you will have to someday.**_

_I know… but not right now…_

Naruto focusing back on the real world quickly came up with one of his half truths. "Those? I made those tags Dad." Naruto answered hoping to take his Father's mind off the other question. Minato blinked, "You _made_ them? But who taught you to make seals?" Minato pushed further. _Oh crap… I could tell him Jiraiya did, he did teach me the basics so it would be true but if he asked him Jiraiya would say he didn't. This is it, the time has finally come that I can either lie my ass off, or tell him the truth. But if I tell him the truth he won't ever look at me the same. _Naruto thought as he resigned himself to his fate.

"Father I will tell you but… not here no one else can know." Naruto stated in a small voice that held sadness. Minato sat there watching his son for a moment, as he felt a wave of nervousness come over him. His Son sounded scared, Naruto, his son never was scared. "Naruto," he started but was interrupted as Sasuke woke up. Sasuke looked over at them sleepily and smiled when he saw Naruto "Your okay."

Naruto laughed and just like that the serious atmosphere was obliterated. "Well of course I am. Why does everyone always ask me that?" Naruto asked rhetorically. But Sasuke had to answer anyway; I mean Naruto did just give him a perfect opening. "Because you're always getting yourself into trouble, duh." Sasuke answered with a smirk. "Oi! Am not!" Naruto yelled. As the bickering continued Minato could only think of what would worry his son so much, and resolved to ask him as soon as they were home.

That night

After Itachi and his Mom had come and gone and Naruto's Dad finally left after explaining what had happened to the rest of the Uchihas'. Sasuke asked him what he had been dying to know all day. "Naruto you said you would tell me the 'whole story' about why the Uchihas' formed a rebellion. I want to know." Sasuke told his friend but made no room for argument. Naruto sighed "Alright Sasuke, I can't tell you exactly how I know this because it's related to an S-class secret." Naruto started, the S-class secret part being true concerning the Kyuubi but he couldn't tell him about the future anyway.

"Alright a long time ago there was a man named Madara Uchiha. Back in the time of the first Hokage this man was the head of the Uchiha Clan. He made the packed with the head of the Senju Clan, Senju Hashirama the first Hokage to make the leaf village. However he thought he should be the first Hokage so he fought Senju Hashirama for the title. In the fight it was said that he summoned the Kyuubi no Kitsune and was able to control him using his Sharingan, but he lost to the Senju anyways do to their bloodline to stop biju like the Kyuubi." Naruto stopped for a moment to let it sink in.

"Then as you know 7 years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village killing many people before being stopped by the Yondamie. Because of that some villagers thought it was an Uchiha who used Kyuubi to attack the village. They became less trusting to the Uchiha and the Uchiha had to be careful because if something went wrong near them they would be the ones looked at first. Soon the villagers fear gave birth to the very thing they feared. It had gotten better over the years but the Uchiha had already grown tired of being prosecuted at every turn and planned a coup to over throw the village. Gaining the power and respect they desired."

"By doing so though the Uchihas' could have started a clan war and killed many people. You know the rest." Naruto finished. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked after a minute. "Yeah?" Naruto turned to him. Sasuke looked down "Were they wrong?" Naruto's eyes sharpened, "Yes." He answer in a sure voice that made Sasuke look at him seeing his resolve. "Sasuke what happen to them may have been wrong but to betray your comrades, your friends, your village, and intend to kill so many people… is much worse." Naruto looked at him with no uncertainty on his face or in his words.

"They could have found another way, tried to prove themselves, even if it wasn't fair that they had to. Just through the course of time it was already getting better. But now… they didn't just betray the all the village but everyone with the Uchiha name." Naruto let his eyes wander down. Sasuke knew he was right and looked down too; they were quite for a while. Then Naruto spoke "Sasuke there's one more thing you should know." Sasuke looked at Naruto when he hesitated.

"You can't tell anyone about this." Sasuke nodded and Naruto continued. "The man in the orange spiral mask uses an alias, 'Tobi' but really is… Madara Uchiha." Naruto explained carefully. Sasuke eyes widened, "But didn't you say he lived in the time of the first Hokage? He'd be dead now." Sasuke asked confused. "He's not dead, I don't know how he kept himself alive, but I know it's him. And when he stabbed me," Sasuke winced remembering. "I saw his eye and it had a different Sharingan in it."

About a half hour past and neither boy was asleep, both thinking. One thinking about what had happened so far, and the other thinking about what he should do. Finally Sasuke spoke "Madara or not I will find the man in that mask one day and kill him before he can destroy my clan anymore. He tried to kill your father if you hadn't of stopped him the Uchihas' would have be blamed for the death of the 4th Hokage." Sasuke stated to his friend.

_Well that could have gone worse, I guess. But just to make sure he doesn't ever go off the deep end I'll let him know I'm with him. _Naruto thought.

"Same goes for me Sasuke, he tried to kill my Father and almost killed me. Plus he will come for me one day." Naruto told him. "Why would he be coming for you?" Sasuke asked confused and a little worried. "Sorry Sasuke, that's the S-class secret… but one day I will tell you, I promise." Naruto promised before they both fell asleep.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Alright this is a little longer than usual over 2,500 words so there :P Tell me if you like how I changed the Uchiha Massacre i know some of you were worried about that  
**

**/  
**

**Now I was hoping to get up to 300 reviews by chapter 20 right now were at 206 so I think you can do it **

**/  
**

**So Please everyone help and review! (I'll give you cookies!)**

///////////


	18. Truth or Fiction?

**So Sorry for updating later than usual my weekend was hectic, but in a good way.**

**but then I got my first flame which depressed me but do to so MANY awesome reviews I'm BACK!**

**Now to answer a few of those  
**

**To Waywicked : Yes thank you for review, I'm sure you were tired after being there all day :)**

**/**

**To Ashley : The answer to that is IN this chapter happy reading XD**

**/**

**To Princess Sara Rose : Thanks for the suggestion but it was time the truth came out, I did think about doing it though...**

**/**

**To PeopleLookAtMeWeird : heh no begging necessary (but you can) its here now :P**

**/ **

**To Lipman : RIGHT NOW! lol enjoy!**

**/**

**And a special thanks to SleepyFox1000 who has created 2 new story claiming me and my story inspired them the stories are "Seven Seconds" & "Sixteen Years"**

**both are timetravel fics and so far have been good (in my opinion) for the time being I like Sixteen Years better but I think both deserve for everyone here to take a look and **

**review! Please and thank you!  
**

**/ On with the story!**

I don't own Naruto

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Chapter 18: Truth or Fiction?**

Naruto and Sasuke were both being let out of the hospital 2 days after they woke up. They wanted to keep Naruto longer because of how badly he was injured when he came in, but Naruto of course, tried escaping the day before only making it half way to Ichiraku's before his Father caught him. So they figured it was ok to let him go, he would only be more restless without his friend there.

Itachi and Mikoto (Sasuke's mom) had already come and taken Sasuke home, and now Naruto was waiting for his Father to come for him. Naruto was nervous though thinking about if Minato would remember to ask him what he was going to tell him about. _Maybe he forgot and I won't have to say anything… Yeah right since when am I that lucky. _

_Aaaaaww what do I do, what do I do. Alright if I'm going to tell him the truth ALL of it, I have to do it right but how? I can't tell him too much about the future or he'd try and change it… which I've already done, but the Chuunin Exams should still go the same. Ugh that's later, what do I tell him now! _Naruto's mental ramblings were interrupted when the door opened and in walked the very person he was thinking about, his Father.

Minato was walking home the old fashion way with Naruto in his arms. They got home and Minato carried Naruto inside to the couch, they hadn't said much on the way home. Naruto was nervous and Minato was worried, as he sat down next to Naruto on the couch.

"It's okay Naruto, whatever it is, I'll take care of it." Minato tried to comfort Naruto.

Naruto didn't look at him but had a small bittersweet smirk on his lips for a few seconds. "I just don't know how to tell you, without you thinking I'm crazy, lying or worse." Naruto spoke softly. Minato looked down at Naruto, "Naruto your acting too serious for me to think you would lie, and I already think you're a bit crazy." Minato said playfully smirking at him. "How about we just start from what we were talking about in the hospital. Who taught you sealing?" Minato asked.

Naruto sighed, "Jiraiya-ojisan taught me in the beginning and then I taught myself." Naruto told him. Minato was a bit confused now, that's what he thought but how was that so bad? "Naruto, why didn't you just tell me that?" Minato asked. Naruto carefully kept his eyes from looking at his Father, "Because if you ask Jiraiya he will tell you that he didn't teach it to me. He doesn't know or remember…"

Minato just didn't get it, "Why wouldn't he remember Naruto?" Minato could sense his Son holding his breath. "Because… it hasn't happened yet." Naruto said so softly Minato almost didn't hear it. Then it clicked for Minato he knew exactly what his Son was trying to say, but that couldn't really be it… right? "Are you saying… you know the future?" Minato asked hesitantly. Naruto tensed seeing an opening to get out telling his Father he was 18 when he went back, but soon let the thought go he'd come this far and was going to finish with the truth.

"No, I'm saying I _came_ _from_ the future… Well now it's more of a different dimension, I guess." Naruto said refusing to look at his Father's face to see the rejection he knew was there. Minato sat there for a while thinking, "Naruto, not that I don't believe you but can you show me anything to prove this?" Minato asked almost too quietly. But Naruto heard him and understood, he would want proof too.

"Alright, you already know I can do sealing what could I show you that would prove it? Ask me anything, ask me why I learn things so fast, ask me how I did things I shouldn't have known how to, ask me about the things I've done that didn't seem to make sense." Naruto finished looking to his Father, waiting for the chance to prove who he was.

After every question Naruto suggested Minato believed more, _'ask me why I learn things so fast'_ he did learn fast, faster than anyone Minato knew. _'Ask me how I did things I shouldn't have known how to'_ he had improved the **Rasengan** at six and did other things he shouldn't have known how to but were able to be explained... by him. _'Ask me about the things I've done that didn't seem to make sense' _he would sometimes have this look in his eyes, like he'd seen his world crumble then it would be replaced with a look of such determination Minato doubted anything could stop him.

Minato didn't like to think his Son had been through so much, but he believed him. It made everything fall into place but… there was something he wanted to know for a long time. He turned to Naruto who was still waiting for a question.

"Naruto, why don't you ever cry?" Minato asked softly looking at him with concern.

That was not the question Naruto thought he would ask, not anywhere near it. To say that Naruto was stunned was an understatement, he had just given his Father a free pass to ask anything past, present, or future and he had to ask _that_. It felt like his brain shut down for a few seconds, before he looked down and started trying to answer. The problem was he wasn't even shore why anymore.

Without looking up Naruto spoke "I don't know, I guess it's just habit now." He said being as truthful as possible. Minato knew he didn't want the answer but he _**had**_ to know "Why is it a habit my Son?" Minato asked. Naruto looked up at him with hope his Father knew he was from the future and still called him his son. But how could he answer that, "Because… no one but Old Man Hokage ever cared, and crying wasn't going to help me."

Minato sat there seeing the sadness in his Son's eyes and reached over to him pulling him onto his lap. As he held his son though something was bugging him, without pulling Naruto back to look at him he asked "Son you said no one but Old Man Hokage cared… where was I." when he finished asking he felt his son still and knew something was wrong. Minato held his son tighter and ran his hand through Naruto's blond hair trying to calm him and waiting for an answer he knew he wouldn't like.

Naruto couldn't look at his Father to tell him so he kept his head on his Father's chest listening to his heartbeat. "Both my parents died the very day I was born." Naruto replied quietly, feeling the muscles in his Father's arms tighten as he held him closer on instinct. Minato didn't want to ask any more questions, but with the mention of the day of his birth he had to know if his Son knew. "Do you know how Naruto?"

Naruto sighed relaxed in his Father's arms, "I wasn't ever really told, but yes I know what happen." Sounding more at ease as his Father ran a hand through his hair. "Could you tell me what happen to me?" Minato asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Naruto didn't tense but Minato could see a frown on his Son's face when he pulled back to look at him. "He died sealing the Kyuubi into me, but you already knew that." Naruto spoke quietly, resting his head back on Minato before he finished.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry." Minato knew it wasn't enough but what else could he say.

_I'm sorry. _Naruto stilled at the words, he didn't know what to do with them. He looked up slowly his face blank but his eyes big looking up in confusion almost like a kicked puppy. Seeing that look in his Son's eyes was worse than facing any enemy. He cupped the side of Naruto's face and looked into his eyes "I'm sorry I sealed him in you, I'm sorry that in your time I died, and I'm sorry I left you alone." Minato showed pain and sadness, Naruto knew it was completely sincere.

That was it; Naruto could feel his mask breaking. The mask he had used for so long that was normally thin just stretching with his face but would become hard as steel when he needed it too. He had used that mask to smile when kids in his class laughed at him, and when villagers had glared or sneered at him; he used it to smile telling the world they couldn't touch him. But… those words _'I'm sorry I left you alone'_ had touched him. Somewhere in his mind Naruto knew his mask had cracked when a single tear streaked down his face.

Minato was completely shocked seeing his Son cry for the first time. He held Naruto close as his Son clung to him and cried quietly for the first time in this life and many years into the last.

After a while Naruto sniffed wiping away his tears and looked up at his Father, "Father now that you know, are you… gonna treat me different?" Naruto asked still wiping tears from his face. Minato's eyes softened "Is that why you were afraid to tell me?" Minato asked and Naruto nodded without looking at him. Minato put his hand in his Son's hair, and Naruto turned to him. "Naruto whatever life you had before, in this life you are 7 years old, you are my Son and I will treat you as such always."

Naruto jumped up as best he could sitting and hugged him… tightly. "Naruto… can't… breath." Minato gasped out. Naruto let go and laughed, putting his hand behind his head. Minato just smirked seeing the happy Naruto back, "Alright, alright let get some dinner and you can tell me more about this, okay?" Minato asked getting a smile and a nod from Naruto. As they walked to the kitchen Naruto spoke up, "Hey Dad, there might be something I could show you that could prove I'm from the future." Naruto told him. "I already believe you, but what did you have in mind?"

"Two things, but I'll keep them a surprise." Naruto grinned. "Tomorrow I'll show you but we'll need a lot of open space." Naruto stated thinking. Minato was now sure this would end with a bang, but was curious. "Okay I'll take off work early and pick you up at the academy." Minato smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair. _Why do I feel like I should warn someone to take cover?_ Minato thought as they started making food.

They spent most the night talking about the future and what Naruto had been changing in his new life.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

** Thank all of you SOOO much at first I didn't know if the 300 mark could be made by chapter 20 but now I see theres a REALLY good chance**

**the last chapter I got over 50 reviews XD**

**which has brought it to 261 reviews! please keep it up and I'll try to get the next chapter done soon :) NO FLAMES!  
**

**REVIEW! I HAVE CHOCOLATE!  
**


	19. Just Another Day in the Life

**Hey everybody thanks for so many reviews, fav, and alerts! I MADE IT to 300 review a chapter EARLY!  
**

** And thanks to Hektols who recommended this story on his own"New Chance" which btw is really good too :D**

**Now for the reviews:**

**To Shinigami : Thanks I like my Sasuke better too :P and yea I totally agree with you on the Uchiha Massacre thing.**

**/**

**To Kaeru Midori : Thank you I'm always glad to hear my story is loved XD**

**/**

**To**** CaptainFlye : yes, you wouldn't believe how many more reviews you get with the offer of free chocolate ;P lol**

**/**

**To Katestar98**** : Thanks so much for the great review! I really do try to make this story good :)**

**/**

I don't own Naruto

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Chapter 19: Just Another Day in the Life**

The next day Naruto awoke in his bed with his head resting on his Dad. They had been talking all night about the future, what time Naruto came back to, what happen, and why. Then they moved onto other things like Naruto's childhood, and the beginning of his ninja career. Minato didn't know but Naruto left a lot out from his younger years.

Like Naruto told him he lived in his own apartment at the age of 4 but didn't tell him it was because the orphanage kicked him out. He also left out how the villager hated him, he was always alone, and that he hadn't even met Jiraiya till he was almost 13 years old. Naruto felt a little bad about keeping these things from his Father but didn't want him angry at the village, especially not Jiraiya even though he left him alone for so long he came back, and Naruto considered him one of his most precious people.

Naruto sat up slowly trying to not wake his Dad and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled seeing his Father sleeping next to him and then looked at the clock. _9 O'CLOCK! I'M GONNA BE LATE! _Naruto thought and was fully awake running around his room like a crazy person literally running up the walls in panic looking for his things for the academy.

Minato woke up startled at the sound of a crash. Jumping up to see what happened, he had to bite back a laugh at seeing his son under a mountain of stuffed frogs, foxes, and clothes. He was unsuccessful though and started laughing out right when Naruto finally had dug himself to the top. Naruto noticed and glared up at his Father which didn't give off the effect he wanted since there was still a blue frog on his head. So Minato was still snickering at him when he said "What are you laughing at? You know you're gonna be late too." Naruto pointed out to his Father.

Which caused Minato to stop snickering and started the whole scene over again, only this time it was Minato running around the whole house, walls and all looking for his stuff for work. Naruto rolled his eyes at this wondering if he had just looked that silly. Disregarding the though because he was late Naruto snatched up his backpack and shuriken holster and ran out the door grabbing some kind of breakfast bar on his way out yelling "Bye Dad!" and shutting the door behind him.

Naruto ran in the classroom just as Iruka-sensei was shutting the door, slipping in between the door and the frame just in time. Running up to the seat next to Sasuke, Naruto sat down taking a deep breath and whispered "Made it." Sasuke looked over to him and rolled his eyes, "Lose track of time setting up one of your pranks?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto turned to him "Nah, I just got up late." Naruto answered back.

Soon Iruka-sensei called for attention and the day went pretty normal, after the explanation of what happened with the Uchihas'. Which was heavily edited and got Sasuke lots of sympathy looks, (especially from the girls), the story basically went 'Many Uchihas' died in an attack on them.' Of course Naruto immediately knew the damn council changed the public story so that there would be no ill will against the few Uchiha left. So that they could more easily start relationships and more babies would be born with the Sharingan. Sasuke though just knew he wasn't supposed to say anything, but frowned at the explanation. Sasuke looked to Naruto in question, but Naruto just shrugged at him so he didn't say anything.

It was now almost lunch time and Naruto was still thinking how he would make the demonstration he was planning for his Dad more dramatic. Something was just bugging him though it was almost like… someone was watching him, _Duh! _Naruto thought and turned slightly looking out the corner of his eyes to see Hinata watching him with a dreamy look. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, _She really did like me even this far back. I must have been really stupid not to notice it till she jumped on the battle field with Pain and declared she Loved me._

_Well I know we can't be together like a couple till were older but… that doesn't mean I can't let her know I notice her. _With that thought Naruto turned toward Hinata with a big grin and winked at her. Then he turned back watching for her reaction out of the corner of his eyes. Hinata didn't disappoint, her jaw dropped, her face turned red, she quickly closed her mouth and turned away knowing she'd been caught.

Naruto was smirking and trying not to laugh, but when he found out why she always blushed like that he thought it was cute and would try to make her blush. The Hinata in his time had slowly built up a resistance to his tricks, he could still do it but it was much harder, this little 7 year old Hinata though was so easy to embarrass. Sasuke looked over to his friend and quirked an eyebrow, "Fangirl?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a whisper so their Sensei wouldn't hear. Naruto shook his head, "No, that one is special." He whispered back.

Once they were finally let out of class for the day Naruto and Sasuke waited at the gate. Sasuke was waiting for his Brother and Naruto was waiting for his Father, it was unusual though because normally Naruto just walked himself out due to his Father work usually kept him in the office till later. So Sasuke was curious, "Why you waiting Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "My Dad said he'd pick me up today." Naruto answered.

No sooner that he said it though the boys saw a yellow flash right in front of them and Minato was there. Minato grinned at his Son, "Ready?" he asked Naruto. Naruto just stared at him and said "You snuck one of your seals on me again didn't you?" It wasn't really said like a question, and Minato sweat dropped. "Uh… yeah?" now that, Minato said almost like a question at the end. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. _Well at least I know he is still treating me like I'm really 7 years old._ Naruto thought. He shook his head at looked up to his Dad amused "Alright let's go!" Naruto yelled in his true 7 year old form, as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Minato chuckled at him.

Naruto led his Father to the forest of death; it was the only place he knew no one would be likely to catch him throwing around huge amounts of chakra. His Father hesitated though when he realized his Son was going inside. "Naruto, are you sure you want to go in there?" Minato asked hoping his 7 year old time traveler wouldn't. Naruto had told him last night that part of his first and only chuunin exam was held in the forest but from the future or not he didn't really want his Son in that forest.

Naruto turn around seeing his Dad hesitate "Don't worry Dad it's okay! Come on!" Naruto called to him, and jumped right over the very high fence in one leap. Minato was right behind, staying close if anything happened. The first clearing they got to seem to be far enough inside and his Dad was sticking to his side like glue so Naruto decided it was far enough.

"Okay Dad one of the things I wanted to show you I haven't tried since I came back so I don't really know if it will work. But here it goes!" with that said Naruto jumped to the center of the clearing. Biting his thumb and quickly going through hand signs that made his Father's eye widen and jaw drop when he saw the poof of smoke as Naruto called out **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **and slammed his hand on the ground. When the smoke cleaned there was a small toad sitting on the ground, Naruto beamed at the little toad "Gamakichi!" he exclaimed excited.

Gamakichi quickly looked up when he heard his name and the familiar but young voice. "Bro?" Gamakichi questioned. Now it was time for Naruto's jaw to drop, "You remember?" Naruto almost yelled as Minato was still watching the whole scene from a distance… his eyes still wide. "Of course I do." Gamakichi stated almost annoyed. "Why would… n't… I? AH! I'M SHORT!" he looked back at Naruto who was snickering until, "YOUR SHORT TOO!" Gamakichi yelled. Naruto hated being called short, "OI! I am Not!" Naruto stated defiantly, but Gamakichi wasn't listening he was thinking over that last thing he remembered.

When Gamakichi didn't say anything Naruto started to get worried, "Uh hey Kichi you okay?" Naruto asked kneeling down to the small toad. Gamakichi snapped his head up to Naruto, "Yeah… but I remember you died, at least we thought you did. But I also remember right before you summoned me I didn't know any of what happened. It's like when you summoned me I got all these memories, my memories. And I defiantly remember being different, what did you do?" Gamakichi asked half curious half accusatory.

Naruto put his hand behind his head rubbing it nervously "Heh heh, well I kind of… Traveled back in time." Naruto said casually with his eyes looking up and away from the toad. Gamakichi stared up at him suspiciously, "Seriously?" he questioned. Naruto sighed "Yeah." By that time Minato had gathered his head and walked up to them, "So I take it you signed the toad contract in your other life?" Minato asked addressing his Son.

The little toad and Naruto turned to him, "Uh yeah, this is Gamakichi, Kichi this is my Dad." Naruto introduced them as Minato nodded politely to the toad and Gamakichi went bug eyed but nodded to Minato anyway. Kichi turned back to Naruto "Just how far did you go back Naruto?" asked the little toad. "To the beginning." Naruto answered without any hesitation. "Well my beginning, the day I was born."

"But how did you-" Kichi started as Naruto interrupted him, "Hold on Kichi, if I'm going to go through the whole story I might as well summon your Dad and Ma and Pa too. Since you got your memories when I summoned you they should too." Naruto told him as he was already making seals. Gamakichi just nodded, but Minato didn't know who Gamakichi's Dad was, he thought he heard Jiraiya talking about Ma and Pa a few times but didn't ever have sage training so didn't know them. "Naruto what are you… ?" was all Minato got out before the whole clearing and then some was filled full of toad, mostly Gamabunta along with two toads barely bigger than Gamakichi but looked much older.

Minato could barely believe it his Son had just summoned the boss toad and didn't even look very drained. Ma and Pa greeted Naruto and Gamabunta looked down to see Naruto who he thought looked smaller than usual, and was about to ask why he had been summoned when his attention was grabbed by another, "Hi Gamabunta." Minato waved at him, the huge toad looked like he'd seen a ghost and almost fainted.

After the explanations were told of what time they were in, and how they got there, Gamabunta laughed out loud shaking the ground. Minato and Naruto didn't know why but they smirked just seeing it. The big toad quieted to chuckles "Only you, (chuckle) Naruto would find a way to do the impossible." Gamabunta shook his head at the boy who truly dissevered the title 'The Most Unpredictable Ninja.' Naruto beamed at the huge toad, and the other toads laughed agreeing with him. "Well he wasn't dubbed the most unpredictable ninja for nothing." Kichi spoke up. Minato just smirked and shook his head believing every bit, even at only 7 years old his Son was full of surprises.

"Alright it should be dinner time Kichi we should be getting back." The large toad told his Son. "Okay. Bye Naruto!" Kichi yelled turning to Naruto before both he and Gamabunta poofed. "Well it's about time we got back too." Ma said looking at Pa. "Wait!" Naruto said stopping them, "I wanted to show my Dad that jutsu but I need sage mode to throw it, so would you…" Naruto was interrupted by Pa "Stick around to make sure you don't turn into a giant toad statue?" Pa asked. Naruto looked at him and sweat dropped "Uh yeah." Minato's eyebrows furrowed at it sounding dangerous.

Minato didn't have time to say anything though before Pa smiled and told Naruto "Sure go ahead!" Naruto stopped and closed his eyes not moving, Minato was about to go and see if something was wrong when Pa toad put his staff in front of him "He's alright, it's just taking more time because he's not done it in that body and he doesn't want to mess up. Just give him a minute." whispered the old toad. Minato frowned but nodded. As he looked up to see Naruto opening up his eyes, they were golden with horizontal pupils, the outer edges of his eyes were red, like… the toads.

Naruto was smirking at him. "Alright this is Sage Mode Dad, you might have seen Jiraiya-oji do it before." Naruto said and Minato nodded. "Yeah, but only once. Why are you using it?" Minato asked. "Heh well my jutsu… I haven't learned how to throw without it, and if I use it with my hand it kinda breaks everything in that hand and arm." Naruto said nervously as his Father frowned. "But don't worry I can throw it now!" he said trying to break the mood.

Preparing the jutsu Naruto quickly made a clone before his Father could start talking him out of it. He _Really_ wanted him to see it… and show it off. So before Minato could protest he saw a familiar ball forming in his Son's hand, but then it started changing. When Minato realized what the clone was doing his eyes became wide and he didn't think he could move. Then he heard it,_ it's actually __**Buzzing**__ with power! _Minato thought as he watched his Son, not improve this time but complete his original jutsu. The ball of spinning energy was getting bigger and there now were wind blades circling around it like a moving shuriken.

Minato watched as his 7 year old Son held this powerful ball of pure chakra above his head as the clone stopped adding the wind element to it and dispelled.

Once the jutsu was complete in his hand Naruto lifted it above his head keeping his eyes on it. He looked over at his Father who looked like he had moved from his state of shock to pure awe. His Father met his gaze taking his eyes off the jutsu to see his Son grinning at him childishly, with a 'know it all' look. Naruto felt like the kid he was with his favorite destructive jutsu above his head. He then quickly turned away from his Father to the opposite direction of Konoha and threw the giant shuriken of spiraling energy, calling out **"RASEN-SHURIKEN!"**

After Naruto had watched the destruction of his jutsu, which had left a crater showing its path far into the forest, he looked back to see his Father's reaction. Naruto smiled big, his Father's reaction was priceless. Minato was just standing there staring wide eyed at the trail where the powerful jutsu… **Rasen-Shuriken** had gone.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**And CUT! **

**Alright I tried to get this one up quicker and make it longer (3,000 words YAY) since the last one took so long**

**Here are the translations for this chapter**

**if you notice I put -oji at the end of Jiraiya's name, Ojisan means Uncle (he kinda reminds me of the crazy uncle that makes parties interesting)**

**I think after Jiraiya died Naruto realized how much he meant to him and would want a family title for hi, instead of always 'Ero-sannin' (which he will use too XD) **

**plus growing up with him in this time it wouldn't seem odd (and I couldn't call him old man/graps cause that goes to the 3rd)  
**

** I dopped the -san at the end because I didn't think Naruto would EVER be that respectful  
**

**/**

**and i don't think there's anything more to translate so...**

**REVIEW! for me... pweese *Puppy-dog eyes no Jutsu!***


	20. Getting Back to 'Normal'

**I know this one is a bit late (even though I don't really have a time limit)**

**I saw the new version of Dragon Ball Z which is DBZ Kai, I liked that its color was touched up and there was a new intro**

**but THEY CUT SO MUCH OUT! So I ended up watching the first 8eps of the DBZ uncut and remastered version to easy my mind.**

**Anyway I don't really have another excuse but that I was reading other peoples fics ^_^' so onto answering reviews!  
**

/

**To Shinigami : I'll see if I can get Gaara closer to his Brother and Sister earlier on, **

**and I don't know what I'm doing with Nagoto yet but don't worry I AM NOT going to let Jiraiya die ;) he's one of my favorites.**

**/**

**To Princess Sara Rose : I didn't mean Naruto & Hinata wouldn't be friends till then but I don't know **

**how much training I can put them doing together because I'm trying to keep them similar to the original**

**but I might be able to slip something in like chakra control exercises (since she was already good at that)**

**even if I do make her stronger though she won't be showing hr family till at least the Chuunin exams a good ninja always has an ace after all ;)**

**/**

**To SuperSweetGirl119387 : I will be adding Tsunade to the story but I haven't decided when yet but I think it will be soon ;P**

**/**

**THANK YOU ALL for the reviews, ideas and tips :D I love hearing what you like and try to do more**

**/  
**

**BTW if anyone is confused Gamakichi didn't 'shrink' he is just in his younger body. He didn't actually go back in time **

**just his memories when Naruto summoned him = any toads that have NOT been summoned by Naruto in the new timeline DON'T remember :P  
**

**/  
**

I don't own Naruto

/0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

* * *

**Chapter 20: Getting back to 'Normal'**

It had been a few month since the Uchiha incident and since Minato had found out about the future. So Naruto figured it had been enough, and now it was time to liven up the town. While his Father had still been treating him like a kid, like he wanted. Naruto noticed that his Father was quieter like sometimes he just didn't know what to say. So it was time to remind his Father how truly childish he could be.

Naruto and his class were just let out of the academy. Sasuke was waiting for his Brother to pick him up as usual; there was no way he would leave by himself with those drooling fangirls watching. Sakura and Ino were two of those 'drooling fangirls'. Shikamaru and Chouji were headed in the direction of Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot. Shino… had disappeared. Kiba walked through the gate and was heading home. Hinata, well… she was hiding behind a tree watching Naruto.

Naruto was talking to Sasuke; normally he would just walk out dodging his own group of fangirls. He was the Hokage's son after all, so without their parents telling them he was a monster, his status, his baby blue eyes, and sunny blond hair; his fan club was almost as big as Sasuke's.

Today though Naruto wasn't leaving right away, though Sasuke didn't mind the company he was curious. "Hey Naruto don't you usually go to the tower after school?" Sasuke asked. "Uh yeah but I wanted to get the full effect." Naruto told him with one of 'those' looks that said this wouldn't end well. Sasuke hid a smirk he tried not to show it but he loved see the pranks his friend pulled off. "Get the full effect of what?" Sasuke asked one eyebrow raised.

Naruto grinned big showing his teeth. Oh yes this was going to be good. Naruto raise one hand in a seal, which Sasuke knew to be half of the ram seal usually used to focus and release Genjutsu. Naruto focused the chakra and activated the seals he had placed in the classroom. Sasuke didn't know what happened though so after a few seconds of Naruto's grin not fading he was about to ask but never got the chance because right then there was a scream heard from inside.

"NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei yelled loud enough the whole village most likely heard. Naruto loved it; it was like the signal to start the chase, and he was off like a shot. Sasuke turned around to ask what the hell he did, but when he did all he saw was an orange blur in the distance. Then Iruka-sensei blurred past him… looking orange too?

Naruto looked back and laughed. _It went better than planned Iruka-sensei must have still been in the room when I activated the seals!_ Naruto thought as he was still laughing, it was just supposed to be the classroom… and everything in it that was neon orange but now Iruka-sensei was too, and it doesn't even seem like he knows that he's changing color. Naruto looked back to see an angry Iruka-sensei changing from neon orange to sparkly pink to neon blue, and back to neon orange.

No one would know it except for him but it was kind of a tribute to his past and soon to be future team. The orange of course represented him, the pink was for Sakura, and the blue was for Sasuke. Naruto laughed as he thought about it, it was like a sunset at the beach. He was like the shining sun, bright and powerful; Sasuke was the sea below, deep and strong; then there was Sakura the pink glow in between them acting as a buffer. Well that was how it was before, this time he was closer to Sasuke so they wouldn't really need a buffer but Sakura will still balance the team out nicely, once she is pulled out of 'fangirl mode'.

Now there were about a team worth of ninja chasing him though, and Naruto could even hear a few of them snickering at how Iruka-sensei kept changing color. He had gone through the village at least 4 times now and they were still right behind him. So he started thinking of a way to lose them, I mean shadow clone diversions worked but were getting old. Naruto looked behind him to see how many were there, _Lets see 13 so far, it looks like 4 ANBU and 9 Chuunin. Not bad for a day's work. Now how to ditch them? _Naruto thought as he turned back to look around.

Before Naruto could turn around though he felt him coming, all he saw after that was a yellow flash and suddenly he was off the ground. Naruto realized he was now under his Father's arm, which was wrapped around his stomach. Facing the ANBU and Chuunin that were trying very hard to stop and not run into their Hokage. Minato raised an eyebrow at a Chuunin that stopped a bit too close to him as the Chuunin jumped back a bit.

"Alright, would one of you care to explain why you were chasing Naruto?" Minato asked eyeing the color changing Iruka and hiding a smirk. "Ah Iruka-san you seem to know more about this, what happen?" Minato questioned Iruka as he glanced down at his Son, who had his hands under his chin holding his head up despite the fact there was nothing under him.

"Well Hokage-sama, I was in my classroom at the academy after class had let out grading papers when there was a flash of colors. When the flash stopped I looked around and the whole classroom was orange." Iruka stated trying not to twitch when he could see how close the young Hokage was to laughing at him.

"Really well Iruka-san how do you know Naruto did that?" Minato asked now not hiding his smirk. Iruka stared dumbfounded, his mouth dropped and eyebrows rose. No one but Minato notice that Naruto had a similar look. He'd ask about it later.

"Be-because it was _Orange,_ and he ran away laughing." Iruka stated as if that was all the proof needed. Knowing Naruto though it probably was and Minato knew it. Naruto though deadpanned the best he could while still being held under his Father's arm, he was going to be caught because it was orange, _IT DIDN'T EVEN STAY ORANGE! I mean anyone could run away while being chased laughing manically. _Naruto thought annoyed.

"Okay that's a good point." Minato conceded but thought it only fair to ask, "Naruto did you do this?" Minato asked looking down at his Son who looked back with the biggest blue puppy-dog eyes you'd ever seen.

"Who, me?" Naruto questioned innocently. Minato almost caved right then, forcing himself to look away he tried again.

"Yes you, did you set up that trap?" Minato asked refusing to look in his Sons eyes, knowing he would crumble. Even some of the ANBU were under the dreaded *Puppy-dog eyes no jutsu* and Naruto wasn't even looking at them. Naruto sighed, giving up on catching his Father's eyes.

"In my defense I didn't know Iruka-sensei was in the room." Naruto told them with a bored look but not actually looking at any of them. Most the ninja quirked an eyebrow at what he said but Iruka was the one to ask.

"Then how did the trap go off, if it wasn't set for me?" Iruka asked confused looking at the small boy, who had already made a name for himself as the village prankster. Minato had an idea, but he and the rest of the ninja looked at Naruto waiting.

"Because I activated it from outside." Naruto told them as if it was so simple. Which to him it was but for someone who didn't study seals, well they had no idea how he could have done that. Minato decided it was time to speak up though before anyone asked.

"Oh sorry about that, you see Naruto has been learning about seals." Minato said putting one hand behind his head while still holding Naruto up with the other. "So I guess he altered one. Alright everyone back to what you were doing I'll take care of Naruto." Minato said as all the ninja left, and he flashed Naruto and himself to the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile in Suna 

It was time for Kit/Naruto's monthly visit and Gaara was waiting for him at the usual spot in the park where they first met. Gaara had been waiting there since morning; he always looked forward to Naruto's visits. Looking up he spotted the golden fox he had been looking for and ran to him.

"Kit! You're here I was waiting for you." Gaara exclaimed running over. Kit gave him a foxy grin, still in his fox form and turned around motioning for Gaara to follow him. They went up to Gaara's room being careful that Kit wasn't seen. Gaara shut and locked his door as usual behind him to be safe.

Kit jumped up on the bed and sat down, "Gaara remember that seal I told you about?" Kit asked.

"Uh yeah, the one to go on top of mine, right?" Gaara questioned back.

"Right, well I finished it a few months ago, but the problem is I can't put it on you with a clone. Even the clone I'm using now isn't strong enough, it might have the chakra for it but isn't durable enough to perform the seal. I need to do it in person." Kit explained. Gaara looked up at him slightly afraid his friend would give up.

"S-so is the real you going to come here… or do I come to you?" Gaara asked hesitantly hoping Naruto wouldn't say neither and give up on helping him.

Naruto caught his nervousness and tried to think of why, and despite how clueless he could be with some things his friend's feelings wasn't usually one of them. So he thought over the conversation and realized it. Kit then changed into his human form and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara, I am _**Not **_going to give up, not on you, not ever. You got that?" Naruto was looking at him totally serious but didn't seem to be angry. Gaara looked up to his face seeing the resolve in his best friend's deep blue eyes he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to try and get the real me to you. It would be easier to wait till were older and become ninja but I didn't want to leave it that long. Especially since I told you over a year ago I'd get it off." Kit's human form smirked at him. "I'm going to try and get to you before next month, alright?" Kit asked cheerfully now breaking the serious mood.

"Alright." Gaara nodded with a small smile. "Now, want to go play Kit?" Gaara asked smirking, because of how last time he won their game. Kit just smirked back "You're on Sandman." Gaara made a face at the nickname his friend had given him but Kit had used it a few times so he was getting used to it. Mainly because trying to get his friend to stop using a nickname was impossible and a waste of time. Gaara pitied the man Naruto would occasionally talk about and wondered what the poor bastard had done to earn the title 'Ero-sennin'.

Hokage Tower Konoha 

Minato dropped Naruto onto the couch that he had in the office and then stared at him, one eyebrow raised while the rest of his face blank, waiting for an answer. Naruto was waiting on him to say something, but the quiet after a few moments was too much. He had never been very patient.

"What?" Naruto asked impatiently. Minato just sighed at his Son, and only after securing the silencing seals in the office he spoke.

"Why did you turn Iruka-san and your classroom orange?" His Father asked massaging his forehead with his hand. Naruto almost laughed he could remember Old Man Hokage doing that after many of his pranks. He contained himself though and answered.

"Everything was too, blah." Naruto replied blunt as usual. "I wanted to liven things up. Plus it keeps the ninja that chase me on their toes. You think they don't start training their asses off when they're outrun by an academy student." Naruto finish trying to make it seem more noble.

"Naruto, you used seals, modified ones that you shouldn't know." Minato was going to say more but Naruto jumped in.

"Actually they're not modified. I made them myself." Naruto told him proud of his invention but didn't think it would matter. It's not like a normal ninja could tell the difference between a modified seal and an original unless it was common.

Minato blinked. "You made them?" he asked. "Yep!" Naruto chirped back. Minato shook his head and smirked his Son really was a seal master. The seals he found on him the night of the Uchiha incident were based off original seals. It's a great talent to be able to modify those seal like he did but to make an original, that was something else. That was a true gift.

The young Hokage looked down at his Son and ruffled his hair, smirking at him. "If only your power could be used for good." Minato joked laughing when his Son pouted at him. Then he remembered what he wanted to ask earlier, "Naruto," Minato called for his Son's attention, "Why'd you look so surprised when I asked Iruka-san how he knew it was you that turned him into the walking eyesore of changing colors?"

Naruto snickered at the title his Father gave his latest master piece. Then sighed resignedly he didn't really want to tell his Father why because he didn't want to make him feel bad, but he had to stop hiding things. And he wanted to start being more honest with his Father now that he could.

"I was surprised because… no one had ever come to my defense like that before. Everyone just always assumed I did it, whatever it was." Naruto said the whole thing quietly. Then smirked, "But I guess most the time I was guilty." He finished. Minato looked closer though and saw that his Son's smirk didn't reach his eyes… it was fake.

Minato kneeled down in front of his Son, who was still sitting on the couch, "Naruto… I" Minato started but he really didn't know what to say. Naruto stopped him from going on though.

"It's alright Dad. It's not your fault, I only told you because you asked. You don't need to feel bad." Naruto said trying to smile at him, this time it was real but it was a sad smile. Minato just looked at him for a minute, and then tried again.

"Thank you Naruto, but… I don't just feel bad because of blaming myself, I feel bad because I know you do." Minato said slowly choosing his words with care. His Father then put a hand on the top of his head, and put his forehead to his own. "You are my Son and I want to help you." Minato pulled back and kissed his Son's forehead.

Naruto's eyes weren't blinking they were looking up wide and innocent like the child he appeared to be. Before his Father could move away Naruto jumped forward and hugged him as tight as his small arms could. Minato hugged him back and picked him up off the couch holding him.

After a while Minato was going to suggest getting some dinner and going out to train with Naruto, he didn't have time to do that too often and it made Naruto happy but before he could someone jumped through the window breaking the silencing seals. He and Naruto who was still being held, spun around to see who it was.

/+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it! :D It's the longest chapter yet! XD  
**

**I've put in at least 2 scene with forehead kissing in this story so I think I should tell you what I'm thinking as I write those. Well idk where but 'somewhere' on the internet**

**I read a kiss on the forehead means 'I'll protect you' and it stuck with me, so just so you know in this story thats what it means. :)**

**I think the only thing that might need translating is the '-san' & '-sama'**

**I put at the end of Iruka's name 'san' is a Japanese honorific used to be respectful toward people**

**you don't know, its commonly used because it can be used with most people.**

**'sama' I used for Iruka addressing the Hokage, 'sama' is used for someone of high status, ruff translation**

** Hokage-sama = Lord Hokage **

**At least that what I know it to be if you know different I'm listening but I believe thats right**,** till next time REVIEW! ^_^**


	21. Enter Jiraiya!

**Okay yes this was kinda late... It's longer though :P I think I'm going to just update once a week, maybe more but I don't want anybody disappointed if its not :)**

**/  
**

**Alright now to answer some reviews, To Shinigami : lol ya well you'll see about the colors and Iruka this chapter :3 **

**/**

**To SuperSweetGirl119387 : heh ^_^' sorry no. that would be funny but it's a bit too crack for this fic, and I'm still trying to find where to work Tsunade in but I think I'm close :P**

**/**

**To Princess Sara Rose : hehe for Hinata I'll take 'C' for All of the above! :3 As for the intruder... NEITHER! lol don't worry almost no 1 was very close :P**

**/**

**To phil : Thank You! XD I try **

**/**

**As for everyone else thanks for all the reviews! I'm almost at 400 now XD (so happy)**

** On to the chapter!  
**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 21: Enter Jiraiya!**

When Minato and Naruto saw who had just jumped through the window they both relaxed. Minato was thinking he should remember to shut the window, silencing seals or not, because if this keeps up his Sensei was going to give him a heart attack. Yes the one who had just jump into the Hokage's office without a second thought was Jiraiya. Well to most it would seem like it was without a second thought but he had quickly checked and only felt the blond duo inside.

"Yo!" Jiraiya greeted them. Naruto wiggled down just to jump up on Jiraiya shouting, "Jiraiya-oji!" as Jiraiya caught him and smiled at the boy he had grown so fond of. Minato smiled at the scene before clearing his throat calling for their attention.

"Well it's nice to see you're in town Sensei, but you could knock." Minato said while trying to look annoyed, but his sensei knew him too well so he just brushed off the last part of Minato's greeting like he didn't hear it at all. Naruto just rolled his eyes at all of it.

"Yes well I'm not actually here for just a visit." Jiraiya explained, seemingly completely oblivious to Naruto listening in, probably not thinking he would understand he went on.

"There is something odd going on with the toads. Some kind of rumors going around the mountain, most are inconsistent or downright crazy," Jiraiya didn't notice Naruto fighting a grin at that, "but almost all of them are talking about 'a second chance'. Now I don't have any idea what they're talking about. I summoned Gamabunta and he seemed to know something but _REFUSED_ to tell me saying 'it wasn't his to tell'. Since he was held back by loyalty, the boss summon would only do that for another toad summoner, and since I hold the contact and you are the only other summoner… What the hell is going on?" Jiraiya finished with a false since of calm. He had yet to notice that since half way through Naruto had begun to pale. He did however notice throughout his story his student had become more and more uncomfortable, so he knew Minato was hiding something.

Minato was trying to think of something, anything to say and so was Naruto lucky someone knocked on the door that very moment. So Minato quickly answered "Come in!" before his Sensei could tell them to go away. Jiraiya glared at Minato as the Chuunin came in, but couldn't help but smirk with Naruto when he saw that Chuunin was changing from orange, pink, to blue and back. Wondering what happened to him he decided to listen in.

The Yondamie raised an eyebrow at the Chuunin who was changing colors rapidly in his office realizing it wasn't Iruka. He turned to look at Naruto to see him suspiouly looking anywhere but at him and the Chuunin. The Chuunin stopped to glare at Naruto before speaking.

"Hokage-sama we tried to remove the seals in the classroom, hoping it would turn the classroom and Iruka-san back to normal. Instead it affected everyone in the room like Iruka-san and sped up the process. We need either Naruto," Jiraiya looked down at the boy he was holding surprised "or someone experienced in seals to take it off." The Chuunin explained. The young Hokage sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You set a trap if anyone tried to take the seals off in your… prank, Naruto?" Minato asked rhetorically looking at his Son. When Naruto just pointed to himself like 'who me?' looking innocent Jiraiya burst out laughing. Minato sighed again just grateful his sensei had been distracted for now. The Chuunin just looked annoyed, and really who could blame him with what he looked like.

"Alright I'll come and take a look. Come on Naruto your coming too." Minato told his Son. The Last thing he needed was to be caught in the prank too. Naruto pouted at him, he really wanted to see a color changing Hokage. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes; his student wasn't getting away that easy, and these seal sounded interesting.

"I'll come too." Jiraiya stated not asking as he gave his student a look that said 'you are not getting out of this'. "I want to see what the next great sealing master has done." Jiraiya finished as he looked down at his godson proudly. Naruto beamed at him; wishing that he remembered just how he had learned it, that it was all because of him.

They all roof hopped to the academy and walked into the classroom that was flipping through colors like a TV being quickly channel surfed. It was making some of the ninja dizzy, so most had left the room before they started to stroke. The Yondamie walked quickly up to one of the seals on the wall which was the only things not changing colors: the walls, desks, trash cans, all the things on the teacher's desk, the pen holder, pencils, papers, books, everything. Even some backpack that one of the kids forgot were changing colors quickly.

Jiraiya looked around, wondering when his godson's pranks had gotten so elaborate. Seeing Minato looking at one of the seals he put Naruto down and went over to another one of the seals to see how it was done. Jiraiya looked closely at the seal following every line, as Naruto was watching nervously behind him. Jiraiya's jaw almost dropped to the ground when he realized that the base was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was an original seal, not some copy or alteration. The boy, his 7 year old godson had made an original seal.

The Toad sage turned around to see the little blond looking up at him, almost like he was looking for… approval? But why, shouldn't he be looking for his Father's approval, well not for the prank but the seal. Jiraiya shook his thoughts away though seeing the little blond still waiting, and smiled at him.

"You know Naruto this is a very impressive piece of work; who did you learn it from?" The old toad hermit asked kneeling down to his godson looking for answers. Naruto suddenly looked worried, and didn't answer right away so Jiraiya intervened. "Don't worry I won't tell your dad." Jiraiya whispered trying to pry out a secret, thinking it was Minato that Naruto was hiding something from.

Naruto grimaced he couldn't hide anything from Jiraiya, he never could… so even though it was digging himself in deeper he told the truth. Part of it anyway he couldn't tell Jiraiya that _he_ taught him sealing, but that seal wasn't actually taught to him anyway.

"I made the seals Jiraiya-oji." Naruto told him deflecting the question and trying his best to look like an innocent 7 year old kid. Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" asked the white haired sage. "Well I kind of figure that since there on the walls but who taught you?" he asked again eyeing the smaller blond. Naruto was now panicking if he didn't say something soon Jiraiya would know he was hiding something and then would never give up on finding out what it is. And even if he could bring himself to lie flat out to his mentor's face, Jiraiya would be able to tell. Just then…

"Hey Naruto come here and help me take off these seals!" Minato called over saving Naruto from the interrogation. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled thinking, _saved._

"Coming!" Naruto called as he ran over. Jiraiya frowned as he went, sure that just a few more seconds and he would have had him. Then walked after him to see how the seal was being removed. When Naruto reached his Father he looked straight at the seal and whispered, "Thanks that was close."

Minato smirked, "You looked like you needed some help." he whispered back. Then started talking at a normal level as Jiraiya came up behind them "So I think this can come off if I take this part off first the rest can be removed. That right?" Minato asked his Son as the toad hermit looked at what he was talking about. Naruto blinked then looked at his seal.

"Wow, your right. You figured that out fast." Naruto said a little awed he knew his Father was a seal expert the proof was right on his stomach but it had taken his future's Jiraiya longer than that. The first time the future Jiraiya had tried breaking down one of his seals it took 2 days, and it was a seal at the same level as this one.

After Naruto had assured him that he was right Minato went right to disabling the seal. As Jiraiya watched and smiled proudly at his student's skills; even though he still fully intended to interrogate his student later about the toads. All the seals were down within a few minutes, though Naruto didn't help take them down after confirming how; something about not being able to destroy his work. After they were all down though Minato and Jiraiya thought something still felt… off. Iruka walked in and confirmed their thoughts when he spoke.

"Okay the classroom and everyone that was in it has now stopped changing colors. But now why is the room and everyone that was in it now all the colors?" Iruka asked in a dull, bored voice now looking like a giant tie dye doll. The Yondamie and Jiraiya sweat dropped thinking, _How could we miss that?_ While Naruto burst out laughing. Minato sighed after a minute hanging his head, he had to give it to his Son this was very well thought out.

"Alright Naruto how do we take the colors off them?" Minato asked realizing he should have just asked him in the first place. Naruto quieted down to chuckles and stopped laughing to answer.

"Well you see the thing is… you gotta wash it off." Naruto answer with his hand behind his head trying not to smirk as Jiraiya started laughing. Minato thought it was a funny ending to the prank too, but refused to laugh in front of the Chuunin, he was the Hokage after all he had to set a good example. So Minato turned to Iruka.

"Okay you heard him, tell the other teachers that they have to wash it off." Minato ordered him. Little did he know that Naruto had put his 'special' paint that he made last year in the seals. They would be scrubbing for a while before they got that off… If they get it off at all.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Iruka answered him and went off to inform the other teachers.

Minato didn't lead Jiraiya back to the office. They all went to the Namikaze Manor Naruto riding on Jiraiya's back. Minato figure they could talk easier that way.

They all arrived at the Namikaze Manor within a few minutes; they had picked up some Ichiraku ramen to-go on the way because they were all hungry. So they sat down at the table eating, Naruto was going through about two bowls a minute and his Father wasn't far behind. When Jiraiya was finished he looked up seeing they were pretty much done too and cleared his throat to call attention and gave Minato a pointed look.

Minato sighed and looked to Naruto who was grimacing and looking away. Minato didn't really know what to tell his sensei, he needed to talk to Naruto.

"Okay Sensei but first I'm going to take Naruto upstairs. Be right back!" Minato called dragging Naruto behind him before Jiraiya could ask why he needed to take Naruto upstairs and not just tell him to go up them. Once Naruto and his Father were up the stairs Naruto was pulled into his room and Minato shut the door quietly behind them.

"Alright Naruto we need to tell him something, but I don't know how much to tell him, or really what. I trust Jiraiya, but I don't know much about your future. Do you trust him?" Minato asked hoping his Son had a good relationship with his sensei. Naruto looked at his Father straight in the eyes and smirked, that was an easy one.

"Yes I would trust Jiraiya-oji with my life and the future." Naruto said without any hesitation or waver in his voice. It was one of the few things he knew for sure and could honestly tell anyone. Minato smile at him in pure happiness that his Son at least had one solid belief in someone and that it came from his Sensei.

"So we tell him then. Together." Minato said still happy that his Son had so much faith in the person he trusted most. But Naruto shook his head smiling brightly.

"I have an idea. So maybe we won't have to explain so much." Naruto said now wearing that look that told everyone that knew him well enough he was going to be 'creative'. Minato hung his head he could already tell he wasn't going to be able to talk his Son out of this one.

They walk back down the stairs together, Minato curious and a little annoyed Naruto didn't tell him what he was thinking of doing. Naruto reached the last two stairs and hopped down the rest of the way with a little bounce seemly completely at ease. He was happy because if this worked the way he hoped it would he'd have 'his' Jiraiya back, the one that remembered him the way his was before this time. Naruto now off the stair case his Father right behind him spotted Jiraiya waiting.

"Hey Jiraiya-oji! We gotta tell you something, but I'm gonna see if I can show you first." Naruto chirped like he was about to tell him about his day. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, Minato was supposed to take the kid upstairs so that they could talk, and now this. _It seems like my student is trying to buy more time. Whatever, Naruto looks like he's got something interesting to show me. Minato is going to have to come clean soon anyway._ Jiraiya's jaw dropped though when he saw the little blond boy bite his thumb and make the familiar hand seals for the toad summoning jutsu.

Naruto quickly drew his blood and flew through the needed hand seals before either adults could stop him. Keeping in mind the toad he wanted Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and called out **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** A puff of smoke popped out and when it cleared there was a small old toad with a staff on the ground.

Fukasaku looked up to see Naruto's whole face grinning at him and sweat dropped. The kid was defiantly up to something. He also saw Minato not far behind the devious blond. Then Fukasaku turned around and froze.

"Jiraiya-chan?" Fukasaku remembered perfectly the last he'd seen Jiraiya; it was the day Jiraiya was killed by the 6 Paths of Pain that his student Nagato created. If Jiraiya wasn't already gawking he would have been now that he saw who had been summoned.

"Uh hey Fuka-san, you okay?" Naruto asked a bit concern when the toad was just staring at Jiraiya, course Jiraiya was still gawking at Naruto and the old toad. It was enough though to pull the old toad's thoughts back to the present.

"Uh, ya Naruto. I was just lost in thought. What was it you summoned me for?" Fukasaku said trying to shove the unsettling thoughts away for later. Naruto's eyes showed sadness for a moment he had a good guess what those thoughts were. He had seen the look on the old toad's face, it was the same look he knew he had sometimes thinking of the past. As Naruto shook his head putting a smirk back on his face he was about to answer the old toad when Jiraiya finally snapped out of his shock and interrupted.

"Hold it! Just a minute, what the hack is going on! Why can Naruto summon you? He never signed the contact." Jiraiya burst out looking from his student to the toad and to Naruto. All of who just looked back at him blankly. Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the dumb looks, and pulled the toad summoners' contact from behind him where it had been resting on his back. Unrolling it quickly he found where the last names were and nodded, then turned it around to show them.

"See." Jiraiya said pointing at his own name, "This is where I signed, and here is Minato's, but there is no Naruto on this." Jiraiya finished looking at them expectantly. Fukasaku just blinked then made a skeptical face as he turned to Naruto.

"You didn't tell him, did you." The old toad stated more than asked as he looked at the youngest and most interesting toad summoner. Naruto sweat dropped and put his hand behind his head chucking nervously. As Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and quickly rolling the scroll back up and putting it back behind him.

"Alright that's it kid, spill it." Jiraiya told him making no room for argument. Minato just sat back and watched the show. As Naruto smirked and kneeled down whispering to Fukasaku. The old toad's eyes widened, and then seemed to be calculating. After Naruto stopped whispering to him, the old toad looked thoughtful then nodded.

"I think it would work, but I think it would have a better chance if you did the summoning. I can channel my chakra through you so that you will be able to summon him." Fukasaku said carefully. Naruto nodded, but Minato and Jiraiya just looked confused. Jiraiya had, had enough though.

"Summon who? What are you two talking about!" Jiraiya yelled finally fed up with all the secrecy. They both turn to him and smirked. Jiraiya felt a chill go down his spine at those looks. Fukasaku jumped up onto Naruto's head, bit his thumb swiping the blood on the hand Naruto held up for him which already had the boy's own blood on it, mixing the two. Then the old toad started channeling his chakra into the boy.

Naruto pulled the toad's chakra the best he could into his arms to his hands mixing a bit of his own chakra, just as they had done with the blood. Then he started making the hand seals.

* * *

** Oh no another cliffy!**

**/  
**

**MUhahahahaah! yes I know I'm bad :3 but i gave enough hints so think like Naruto and tell me what you think he is going to do! :3**

**/**

**I worked a while on this so I hope you all like it! PLZ REVIEW! (but NO flames!)  
**


	22. Surprises!

**Okay exactly one week later ^_^' and I didn't even try to time it. I swear, I just guessed last time exactly how long it would take me :P**

**Anyway I brainstormed so now at least i know where the story is headed and mostly know how its going to get there XD Now to anwser some reviews!**

**/**

**To zainx : Nope XP but its in the first part of the chapter! XD**

**/**

**To Princess Sara Rose : Just telling is SO boring :P Look below it's in the chapter, and be careful what you wish for, THE SEXY no JUTSU WILL LIVE! lolol ;P**

**/**

**To SuperSweetGirl119387 : Thank you but I have no intention of pairing Minato with anyone, Sorry. This story just isn't based on pairings, and I doubt after finally getting his Dad **

**Naruto would want to have to share him. **

**/**

**To Jeremy : Neither :P You'll see ^_^**

**/**

**To vickehXD : Wow thanks! Heres your new chapter, but no not Kyuubi :P**

**/**

**To saii45 : lol thanks and heres your chance to find out! :) **

/

**Thanks to everyone who guessed it was fun knowing what you thought and all the guess were good (some... unusual...) but Qianbashium, Hektols, Hit the mark right on and **

**BloodKitsune11 got it but on the 2nd guess :P **

/

**Anyway congrads to those who guessed right XD**

** On to the STORY!  
**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 22: Surprises! **

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground just as he had done a few minutes ago to summon Fukasaku. There was a much larger puff of smoke this time though, but Jiraiya never got to see it before 'he' disappeared. When Jiraiya opened his eyes he noticed he was still in the Namikaze Manor, in the same room even but he was facing a different direction.

Jiraiya turned around to see Naruto and Fukasaku smirking at his stunned expression, and Minato still behind them looking interested but not really surprised. Like weird stuff like this happened all the time. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, all the memories of a different life. A life similar to this one up to a certain point but very different afterwards. Jiraiya stood there a few minutes just trying to sort through all the new memories.

Now he remembered it all, he remember leaving Naruto to keep his spy network active after the Yondamie died, he remembered teaching Naruto once he was a ninja but never telling him he was his Godson. He remembered Tsunade, she promised to out with him when he came back from his mission… but he didn't come back, he remembered now he died.

Naruto stood there waiting more patient than usual his smirk fading and worry growing with each second. After what seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than a few minutes Naruto slowly stepped up to his mentor and friend careful not to startle him, and reached up to him grabbing his arm. Jiraiya slowly looked down at the young blond boy who looked so much smaller than the last time he remembered him.

"Do you remember… Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked hesitantly never breaking eye contact trying to see if this was his 'Jiraiya-oji' the one he knew from this time or 'Ero-Sennin' the one that knew the real Naruto from the beginning. Jiraiya twitched at the nickname that he remembered well. Sorting through his memories of this world though he could only remember a few times when he was being more perverted than usual that Naruto would call him that. Jiraiya nodded still looking at Naruto.

"Yeah I remember Gaki." Jiraiya replied to him with a small smirk but in a still slightly zoned out tone. As soon as he said 'gaki' though a blond blur had jumped up and grabbed him around the neck in a tackle hug. The Jiraiya of this time hardly ever called him 'gaki' even though the name used to annoy him, he kind of missed it. Not that he would ever admit it.

Jiraiya didn't have time to react though and Naruto had gone so fast that… well, he hug/tackled him right through the kitchen wall. Naruto didn't seem to notice though as he pulled back he said,

"It's good to have you back, Ero-Sennin!" and laughed. Jiraiya smirked at him. Before they both heard a concerned voice.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Minato asked looking worried at his still 7 year old Son. Naruto chuckled when he finally noticed he had gone through a wall. Putting his hand behind his head in his normal nervous gesture, as he still sat on Jiraiya's chest, he turned to his Father.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad. Sorry about the wall." Naruto replied sheepishly. Then he turned back to Jiraiya and noticed he was just staring at his Father. Minato tilted his head confused at his sensei just staring at him. If Naruto thought about it he would have remembered but… he didn't.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, you okay?" Naruto asked concerned. It was too much though. Finding out that you had died and were now in some kind of alternate world, then seeing your apprentice seemed to remember too was one thing, but now his student coming back from the dead too. Jiraiya, one of the 3 legendary Sennin fainted.

Fukasaku hopped through the new hole in the wall catching Naruto's attention and sighed. He could see the confusion written all over Naruto and Minato's faces.

"Naruto do you remember what the first thing you did when you got to this time was?" The old toad asked tiredly.

"Uh yeah, I saved my Dad." Naruto replied still not getting it. But Minato got it and smacked his forehead. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him but his Father still had a hand over his face, so he turned back to Fukasaku. The old toad just rolled his eyes at him, then Naruto's face took on a black look.

"Oh, oops." Naruto turned back to Jiraiya's sleeping form. "I guess for him it was kind of like seeing a ghost, heh." Naruto chuckled nervously. "But we didn't faint when we saw him?" Naruto turned to Fukasaku taking on a confused look.

"Yes Naruto, but we've had more time to get used to the idea. And well _you_ could react any one of a thousand different ways." Fukasaku finished smirking at him. Naruto was nodding the whole time, but at the end he couldn't tell if it was a complement or an insult. So he settled for making a face at the old toad. Fukasaku just chuckled at him.

"So he just fainted, he'll be alright?" Naruto asked ignoring the old toad's jib. Minato smiled at his Son and decided to jump in.

"Yes Naruto he should be fine after he rests for a minute. Here help me get him to the couch." Minato told his Son as he pulled his sensei into a sitting position. They carried the man who had been both of their sensei to the couch. As carefully as possible despite that fact the white haired toad sage was twice as big as both of them put together.

"Alright if you two don't need me for anything else I'll be getting back. Ma should have dinner ready, and she'll kill me if I'm late." Fukasaku told the two blonds when they got Jiraiya settled. They both turned to him smiling and Naruto nodded to him. Soon after there was a small poof and he was gone.

Meanwhile at a Random Training Ground 

Sasuke watched activating his Sharingan as his older Brother; Itachi was standing in the middle of the training ground concentrating. With his eyes closed and multiple kunai in each hand Itachi jumped up snapped his eyes open and threw most the kunai seconds later throwing the rest. All the kunai hit dead center on the targets set up around him. He used the last three to change the trajectory of three other kunai mid air to hit the 3 targets in his blind spots, one behind a large boulder, and two behind trees.

The younger Uchiha had seen his Brother do this once before, but not with his Sharingan. He had tried to copy him that day and ended up with a sprained ankle. Now though he saw every movement of his older brother and all the kunai. He wanted to try it, again.

Itachi looked over to his little Brother who was watching him closely. He could tell Sasuke was watching his every move. Sasuke smiled at his as he hit every target. Itachi returned it with the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"Okay little Brother, how about you give it a try." Itachi said as he picked up the last of his kunai. Sasuke smiled at him, deactivated his Sharingan and ran up to him.

"Okay." Sasuke answered looking up to his Brother, as Itachi handed him, his own kunai. Because Sasuke didn't normally carry his with him except to the academy for practice. Itachi took his Brother's shoulders and slowly turned him the same way he had faced a few moments ago.

"There Sasuke now just remember what I did. Take your time and focus." Itachi jumped back from his Brother so he wouldn't be in the way, but still watched carefully incase he messed up.

Sasuke took a deep breath feeling his Brother's eyes on him. He closed his own eyes and cleared his mind, concentrating on the feel of everything around him. Sasuke snapped his eyes open reactivating his Sharingan, he could see all but the three hidden targets immediately. Feeling the kunai in his hand he threw them from himself in the directions that Itachi just had, keeping three in his hands for the blind spots a second longer.

Then he launched those as well to change the trajectory on three of the other kunai. Out of the ten he missed three, but only missed one of the three in the blind spots. The other two were the farthest target and the target nearest to Itachi. The one in the blind spot was about a foot off, the farthest was a few inches from the target, but the kunai meant for the target close to Itachi was way off about seven feet. All the other targets had been hit five bullseyes and the other two within the second ring.

Sasuke slouched he was so sure he could do it, he saw it done perfectly but his hands didn't know how to copy it exactly. Plus he was afraid he would hit his Brother which made what would have been an easy mark for him miss completely. Itachi looked over seeing his little Brother's disappointed look and smiled shaking his head. The boy had done better than even he had on his first try.

"You did well Sasuke." Itachi spoke calmly as Sasuke looked up at him surprised. After a second though he looked back down and sighed.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I missed three targets." Sasuke replied as he walked to pick up his Brother's kunai. Itachi ran in front of him so fast he didn't even see him and almost ran right into him.

"No, foolish little Brother," Itachi started kneeling in front of Sasuke he poked him in the forehead. "I'm not; while I may lie to make you feel better sometimes I promise that your first try was better than mine." Itachi finished as Sasuke pouted at him for poking him, and then blinked registering what his Brother said.

"Really? How did you do your first try?" Sasuke asked now curious how he measured up to his Brother. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how quickly his Brother had gone from being depressed to wanting to know how much he did better.

"I missed two of the hidden targets the first time and the farthest target." Itachi told Sasuke. Sasuke now looked in thought, they had missed the same amount but Itachi had said he had done better because he hit two of the hidden targets. Sasuke looked up with a content smile, his Brother smirked back and ruffled his hair.

"Now come on and get the rest of the kunai and you can try a few more times before dinner." Itachi told his little Brother. Sasuke ran off to find the rest so that he could practice his new move with Itachi.

With Gaara and Kit in Suna

_I can't believe I let him talk me into this. _Gaara thought as he and Naruto/Kit waited for the perfect moment to spring their trap. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear beside Gaara in his human form, as he watched his new set of targets, the sand council.

It all started a few hours ago when Gaara told Naruto about his latest assassination attempt designed by the council and his own Father the current Kazekage. It had failed of course, luck for him Gaara was getting better though so instead of killing the would be assassin Gaara used his sand like a hand and swatted the ninja half way across the village… well he didn't think he killed him.

Anyway Gaara was still upset about it, so Naruto thought of what he always did when his village got him down… He made their annoyance his fun. Within a few minutes Naruto was teaching Gaara a jutsu forbidden by two Hokages, and the fine 'art' of pranks.

Now Gaara and Naruto were in a room right underneath the council's chamber, and there was a meeting going on about the failed attempt on Gaara, mostly old morons grumbling about how they fail to get rid of one small child again. Naruto kept his chakra signature completely hidden he couldn't be caught nor could anyone know he was ever there. If they knew the Hokage's Son was so close to a classified meeting he'd be in deep shit. So after his part was done he would immediately change to his fox form.

Gaara slowly crept some of his sand in through the cracks in the wood flooring, as Naruto pushed small amounts of his chakra into the chamber in the same way. Both had their eyes closed and one of their hands in the half ram hand sign concentrating so that by the time anyone realized what was happening it would be too late.

Once Naruto had enough chakra in the room he opened his eyes to look at Gaara, a few seconds later and Gaara looked back at him signaling he was ready. Naruto smirked and nodded. It was time for the games to begin.

Inside the Council Meeting

"That _Demon_ must be destroyed." sneered one of the older male council members. A female member nodded to him, "Yes, he is too dangerous and unstable. It would be better to find a new vessel." Another of the council seemed to be in thought and spoke up.

"There is something bothering me though, the assassin, Gaara didn't kill him. Usually we just find a lot of blood or a mangled corpse. This time six bones were broken, and seven fractured along with a concussion but he was alive. And there is no permanent damage." The council man finished going back to thinking deeply about why that might be.

"The Demon probably just thought he was dead, or maybe he was in a good mood. It makes no difference, he is still too dangerous." The older male council member snarled. The Kazekage stayed quiet through everything while most the council seem to agree with the older man. That was when something very strange happened.

Suddenly a bunch of smoke and sand seemed to jump up in the room. The part of the council who had been ninja jumped up to defensive stances, while the two civilian members whipped around to see what was going on. Before the smoke cleared there was another POP and the sand started shifting again. This time the smoke finished clearing and the sand settled. When it did everyone in the room jaws dropped. Even the Kazekage's not that you could see it behind his veil.

Standing before the Suna council were 5 five blond teenage girls with pigtails, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Then there were 5 redhead teenage girls with sparkly green eyes, long loose fiery hair, and what looked like very dark eyeliner. That wasn't what caught everyones attanton though no, it was that all 10 girl were completely naked except for the slight smoke around the blonds and sand around the redheads that just barely covered their essentials. All the council stared wide eyed, and jaws dropped for about three seconds half the males had nosebleeds and fainted.

Then the blonds walked around to the ones that were left and whispered seductively in their ears, "What don't you like what you see?" all the Narukos asked their targets at the same time but too quietly for any of the other too hear. That was it though and the remaining male council members had nosebleeds and blacked out. All the blonds giggled looking at the redheads that rolled their eyes at them. There were two female councilors still left, though one was completely embarrassed and the other was switching between glaring at the clones and the idiots on the ground. Even the Kazekage was out.

"Who are you?" the angry council woman growled, she was defiantly a former kunoichi. The female Gaara clone smirked while Naruko laughed. This was going well they didn't even recognize him. Naruko turned to the woman smirking.

"Oh don't worry about us sweetie, we were just getting a little payback." Naruko chirped happily and pulled out a camera taking a bunch of pictures of everyone before the two council women could blink. The flash blinded them for a second, scaring the former kunoichi into a defensive position as she heard a bunch of pops. When the women could see again all the girls were gone and they were the only two awake in the middle of a bunch of out cold drooling men with nosebleeds. The two women looked to each other and sighed out at the same time saying one word that summed it all up, "Men."

Below the Council Chamber 

Naruto started laughing as quietly as possible as he got the memories from his 'sexy' clones, and he activated the small seal on the floor he had made so the clone could get the camera back to him, now shifting the seal he sent a copy of the blackmail to the original. Naruto then quickly changed into his fox form, Kit.

Now he could hear people arguing, they would search the room soon, they were already starting to search the tower. Kit turned to Gaara who had a slight contented smirk at finally getting back at the council, if only a little.

"We gotta get going." Kit said smirking back. Gaara nodded and they both jumped out the window. They ran unseen in the shadows until they were through the secret passage way and outside the walls of Suna. The boys, well one boy and a fox, both sat down catching their breath. Naruto was laughing in between gasps.

"Haha did you see the look on the their faces! Priceless!" Naruto laughed out. Gaara smiled a real happy smile back at him. One that you would find on a kid that just got away with stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Naruto waved his hands and arms in big gestures.

"And we even got PITURES!" Naruto yelled and began laughing a new. Hearing his friend laugh so happily and playing that prank was so fun that Gaara didn't think he could be any happier at that moment and laughed quietly. Even though it was quiet Naruto or Kit, with his enhanced hearing heard it. He smiled contently still chuckling.

Naruto didn't think he could ever remember hearing Gaara laugh. Not in this timeline or the last, that crazy evil laughter when he was transforming into Shukaku didn't count. He had truly changed his friend and made him happier. He was already making a better future.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**This is the longest chapter yet over 3,500 words! What do you guys think about OCs, good/bad?**

**Anyway**** Thank you all for your support, I'm so close to 500 reviews! So plz help me get there with this chappy *puppy-dog eyes no jutsu!***

**REVIEW! ^_^  
**


	23. EroSennin & Siblings

**Okay I'm having to rewrite the review responses because this STUPID site loged me out while I was writing them**

**To Megz : Thanks but I don't update everyday anymore because I made the chapters longer, more like every week :P anyway thanks for the review I'm glad you like it :D**

**/**

**To Silver eye girl 1000 : thanks for all the great ideas, I love them all I can't use too many of them right away but I wrote them all down and fully intend to put them into the story ;) Maybe the Ino/Sakura fight a little sooner :P**

**/**

**To TsubasWitch : Thanks I knew that be a hit XD**

**/**

**To Shinigami : lol thanks but remember Temari and Kankuro don't know Gaara did it and no one else does they never got caught XD No worries though I'm getting them into the story, and I think thats a great idea to have Gaara show Kankuro the sexy jutsu lol ;)**

**/**

**To M4 Sherman : Wow THANKS! I'm glad I could make something you like so much, I just twisted it all the way I wanted it without changing the characters or their goals too much. And I'd love to write Manga! that would be so cool XD As for Kyuubi he's still there he just doesn't find the human problems too interesting so he sleeps most the time, he'll wake up if he needs to or if Naruto wakes him up :)**

**/**

**To Princess Sara Rose : I know and I'm trying to get Tsunade in early you'll see in this chapter how :) And I'm trying to get more of the rookie 9 in but I gotta work it in so it flows right, As for Sasuke finding out Naruto is from the future, Never. Naruto wants this to be a real 2nd chance. The rookie 9 are to never know so that Naruto can be treated as one of them as it was meant to be. He already has to tell them He has a demon in him, plus how would he mess with them :P**

**/**

**To SuperSweetGirl119387 : HA you're right! Hot blond + Hot redhead = double trouble XD Thanks for the review!**

**/**

**To CUTE-IN-PINK : YEA! Thanks, I'm rated GREAT! lol nice to see what you thought of the individual scenes :)**

**/**

**To phil : Thanks! you won't have to wait long ;)**

**/**

**To Ashley : Lol thanks I did the same thing, the camera wasn't put in till the last minute XD I thought okay this is almost perfect whats missing... AH a camera! lol **

**/  
**

**Now I decided that I'm not putting in any OCs partly because someof you didn't want them and partly because I realized... I had way too many characters and ideas already ^_^'**

**Anyway HAPPY FATHERS DAY, and onto the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Ero-Sennin & Siblings**

Jiraiya woke up and looked around; he was in his student's house sleeping on the couch. Slowly sitting up letting everything from last night sink in he noticed the sun was shining in brightly from the window. Jiraiya sighed he must have been here all night. Just as he was about to get up he saw a yellow and orange blur run past him.

The blur seemed to notice and skidded to a stop just before the kitchen. Whipping himself around the little blond and orange blur now known as Naruto, was looking at him with excitement. Naruto ran over to the couch where his mentor was still sitting, and smiled up at him while he seemed to be almost bouncing where he stood.

"Hey you're awake!" calming himself down a bit at seeing how confused Jiraiya still looked he tried again, "Yes yesterday happened, yes everything you remember is true… and yes, you did faint." Naruto said the last bit with a taunting smirk. Jiraiya twitched at that, and made a face at his apprentice. That made Naruto chuckle at him.

"Alright gaki, I know it had to be you, so what did you do?" Jiraiya asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto just rolled his eyes, of course it was him. Who else could, or would for that matter do something so extreme as to change the world from the inside out.

"If you weren't sitting down I'd tell you to." Naruto sighed anticipating the long story. "Konoha was attacked by the Sound with Orochimaru again and at the same time what was left of the Akatsuki came for me. Neither side survived." As Naruto spoke Jiraiya could see the hollow look of someone who had gone through war come into his eyes. "The Snake-teme and I were the last ones left; he had finally taken control of Sasuke's body. In the beginning Sasuke's will was too strong, so it took him a few years until Sasuke's will had weakened."

"Anyway we were both exhausted, everyone around us was dead. Even the rest of the Akatsuki had been taken down, most by Baa-chan or other rookie 9. We stood there as Konoha was burning all around us, I could feel the fire, but it couldn't touch me. We powered up are attacks and were about to clash… but at the last second… I pulled back." Naruto looked away from his mentor slightly to the side but continued.

"Sasuke's eyes flashed, I could see he was fighting back against the Snake. It was too late though for him to stop… the **Chidori** went straight through my heart. I knew I was going to die, but I looked up and Sasuke had control. He said he was sorry… and took my hand that still had **Rasengan** in it… and smashed it into his own heart… So that was it everyone was gone, and I knew soon I would be too."

"Before I could die though Kyuubi pulled me into the seal, he told me there was a way to go back. I could change everything. I agreed." Naruto finished. For a while they both didn't move and were silent. Jiraiya finally broke the silence by sighing.

"Well I guess a lot happened after I died… How long?" Jiraiya asked in a lighter tone. Naruto knew what he was asking too, he didn't have to explain it any further. Sighing himself Naruto answered.

"Three years Ero-Sennin." Naruto answered not looking at him as he thought the end, _Three years Ero-Sennin, since you died. _Jiraiya could see that his apprentice was trying to avoid the topic, and gave a small smile. _Judging by this and the way he greeted me last night I'd say the little gaki must have actually missed me. Well I guess I won't tease him too much._

Jiraiya was just about to say something when he saw his godson's head jerk up and eyes widen like he had just been hit in the head. Naruto was falling forward, when Jiraiya saw he quickly reached out and caught him. Jiraiya's heart rate was up now this gaki was going to give him a heart attack at this rate.

"Naruto? Naruto, Naruto hey whats wrong?" Jiraiya asked concerned as he sat Naruto on the couch and kneeled down in front of him. Naruto was panting like he had just run a few dozen laps around the village. After a moment Naruto tried to answer.

"Sorry, I'm fine. My new clone just dispelled." Naruto answered in between breaths. Jiraiya blinked and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I'm not used to the backlash yet." Naruto added. Jiraiya tsked annoyed.

"No really, you think. What in the hell kind of clone could you make, that could do this to you?" Jiraiya exclaimed upset that he had used a technique like that. Naruto looked up at the disapproving tone and answered, speaking innocently.

"It's called Kage Kitsune Bushin Jutsu or Shadow Fox Clone. It just takes so much out of me because I make it last for so long… and part of it is made of Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto answered hesitantly, Kyuubi and him hadn't been on good terms before Jiraiya died. Jiraiya stared at him for a second then shook his head.

"So you finally learn how to control the Kyuubi's power." Jiraiya realized. Naruto brighten at that.

"Yep, I've learned a lot since you remember." Naruto boasted happily, though was careful to not say 'died' and quickly push that out of his mind. Naruto grabbed Jiraiya's arm and jumped up from the couch dragging the Toad Sennin with him. "Come on! I want to show you!" Naruto yelled behind him as he dragged the Sennin right out the door only briefly stopping to slip his shoes on.

Naruto brought Jiraiya to an empty training ground after doing a quick and clever trick to get rid of his guards. If those guards were as stupid as he thought they were they wouldn't even notice for a few hours. Once they were there and Naruto was sure they were alone, he started out by showing Jiraiya his Sage Mode. To say the older toad sage was annoyed that Naruto didn't get the 'ugly' nose and beard he did was an understatement. The white haired Sennin grubbed for the next ten minutes about the unfairness of it all.

Afterwards Jiraiya thought instead of Naruto showing him what he had learned they could have a sparring match, so he could see his protégé in action. Needless to say Naruto love the idea.

In Suna 

Gaara sighed as Kit dispelled. He was still hopeful though his friend had promised before he had to go that he would be here within the month to strengthen the seal on him that held Shukaku. Gaara turned around and almost jumped, his Sister, Temari was in the door way of his room that he'd stupidly left cracked. She looked nervous, like she expected Gaara to hit her, not that he ever had. He didn't ever even remember touching her.

Temari shifted in front of Gaara's doorway not going in. Gaara hadn't moved since she appeared, he was pretty sure she would had said something or looked surprised by now if she had seen Kit. It seemed longer but before five second had passed she spoke.

"Um,Gaara, are you feeling okay? You just seemed upset yesterday." Temari asked her little Brother. Gaara looked at her with his usually blank face; he didn't often show emotion around anyone but Naruto. Scanning his Sister carefully Gaara saw no trace of hatred, a little fear but also…_Worry? Is she actually worried about me? _Gaara thought now confused.

Gaara knew exactly what his Sister was talking about, it was yesterday before Naruto came that another assassin had come to kill him. He didn't actually think his Brother or Sister noticed, let alone cared. Gaara wanted to push his Sister away; this was like an opening for her to get close to him. If she was close then she could hurt him like Yashamaru-oji had. But Naruto's words rung in his head _'I know it's hard Gaara but just keep trying, they can never really understand because they will never go through what we have but that doesn't mean they won't ever try.' _

Gaara looked down he wanted Temari to be his friend, but to do that he would have to take a chance, and give her a bit of trust. Naruto's words rung in his head again '_that doesn't mean they won't ever try.' _Gaara sighed. _Well if this is Temari trying then, I guess I'll give her a chance._

"Yea Temari, I'm okay now." Gaara nodded to her still keeping his face completely blank. Temari gave a small smile that her little Brother had answered her nicely, but there was something wrong about how he said it. _He said 'I'm okay __**now**__' as in he wasn't before?_ The ten year old debated with herself for a second before she decided to ask.

"Now? Then why were you upset before?" Temair asked her little Brother a bit nervously. Gaara mentally sighed he didn't want his Sister afraid of him, though it did help him get all the cookies without anyone bothering him about it. But did he really want his Sister to know that ninja kept coming to kill him? Well she is his Older Sister, and she did ask…

"I was upset because Father and the council sent another assassin to kill me." Gaara stated flatly. Temari's face deflated. _Did she actually feel sad? _Gaara wondered, and looked down still keeping his face perfectly emotionless. Temari shifted on her feet, she wanted to hug her little Brother but wasn't sure if she should or if he even wanted her to. But she had to say something.

"I'm sorry Gaara… is- is there anything I can do?" Temari asked not really thinking there was. There wasn't, well not about the assassinations anyway but maybe there was something she could do. Gaara debated asking though, he didn't really know if it was something you could ask for. It wasn't like he had anything to lose though. Gaara looked up hopeful catching Temari's eye with the slight emotion he was showing.

"You could do one thing…" Gaara trailed off still debating with himself if he wanted to ask out right.

"It's okay Gaara you can ask, what is it?" Temari was now curious what she could do or even what her youngest Brother could want that he couldn't get himself. Gaara took a deep breath.

"Will you be my friend?" Gaara wanted to look down but didn't take his eyes off his Sister, he had to know what she really thought and watched her face to see her reaction. Temari's face went blank at the innocent question. Gaara saw no fear, no anger, but a lot of confusion and a bit of sadness. _All he wants is a friend? _Temari thought. Temari walked up to Gaara and he wondered if she would try and hurt him but his sand didn't move. Then his Sister did something that shocked him, she was hugging him.

"Of course I'll be your friend Gaara, you're my Brother." Temari answered quietly as she pulled back from hugging him. When Temari pulled back she notice Gaara's shocked expression and her lips twitched at a small smile. "Now get ready we got to go to the academy." Temari stated walking out the door leaving the still stunned Gaara to get ready.

Konoha Hokage's office

_Oh man, there is SO much paper work, WHY did I want to be Hokage again? I'm starting to think the Sandaime was right and the paperwork IS cursed. No matter how much I do there's ALWAYS more! _Minato thought as he cried anime tears at his desk. He was somehow able to see enough that he was still going through papers and stamping the ones that he had looked over and approved.

_Maybe I'll take an early lunch and see what Naruto is up to. I told him he could take the day off from the academy to bring Jiraiya-Sensei up to speed with everything. Though he'll find out when he goes back tomorrow he has a week worth of detention for that prank… though it WAS a really good one. _Minato smirked.

Not ten seconds later someone knocked on his door, Minato sighed. _Well at least it's a break from the damn paperwork from hell,_ he thought.

"Enter." Minato called to the door and in step one of the academy teachers from yesterday. Minato tried not to laugh when he noticed that the man's face and hands were still tie dyed but couldn't hide a small smirk. Although he did look a little redder… he was probably scrubbing all night. Minato already knew what he was there for but asked anyway, "What can I do for you?" The ninja rolled his eyes but humored the Hokage.

"You can ask your Son, how to get this stuff off." The Chuunin replied completely annoyed at the fact he couldn't get it off, but tried to speak in a respectful tone. Minato was too amused to care that he was being a bit disrespectful at the moment, he'd be mad too after all.

"Alright I will find him and see if he knows. I suspect the classroom is also not coming clean?" Minato asked already knowing the answer.

"No Hokage-sama, it's not. We've moved all the student from that classroom to another one till it can be cleaned because the colors were distracting them." The Chuunin answered now back to speaking as he should to a kage. Minato nodded to him.

"Very well I will send you a message when I find out how to remove the stuff. If there's nothing else you're dismissed." Minato stated. The Chuunin bowed and left. When he was gone Minato let out a small laugh and shook his head. Minato started back on the paperwork that seemed to never end and decided to stop in a half hour to find Naruto.

With Jiraiya and Naruto

They were both already in Sage mode when they started, Jiraiya didn't know yet that Naruto used his clones to recharge in mid fight. He did wonder though why Naruto had made three clones in the beginning but sent them away while only he charged. Jiraiya was about to send one of his own clones after them but Naruto reached him first.

Naruto despite his seven year old body engaged Jiraiya in a taijutsu battle first thing, he was empowered by sage mode but so was Jiraiya. The older Toad Sage was soon surprised again when he recognized his apprentice was using Kawazu Kumite, (Frog Style Kata) the toad's special taijutsu taught as part of more advanced Sage training.

Jiraiya quickly jumped up now also using Kawazu Kumite, and narrowly avoided Naruto's punch which hit the ground making a five foot in diameter crater. _Damn I gotta be more careful, he's gotten good. _Jiraiya thought. As if he could read the Sennin's mind Naruto smirked at him and jumped up after him.

Immediately regretting the direct approach in mid air as his mentor did the **Hari Jizou Jutsu **(**Underworld Guardian Spikes) **changing his hair into a barrier of sharp spikes covering almost all of his body. Naruto created a clone to pull himself back the clone was now flying toward Jiraiya as Naruto landed on the ground the clone hit Jiraiya and exploded. Yes exploded Naruto had learned the **Bakuhatsu Bushin Jutsu (Exploding Clone Technique) **Jiraiya's thoughts were around the lines of, '_Damn, the world must have been ending for someone to have taught __**him**__ that. He could take down a nation with it!'_

When the smoke cleared there was only a steaming stump left, before the clone could hit Jiraiya had used the substitution jutsu replacing himself with the stump. What Naruto didn't know was that Jiraiya had sent a **Kage Bushin Clone **to find the ones Naruto had sent out earlier. As soon as Naruto spotted the stump he ducked just in time to avoid Jiraiya's punch that went right over his head. While Jiraiya pulled back Naruto jumped away to get some room between them.

They faced each other in identical sage stances and smirked at each other. One was smirking from pride in his apprentice the other because it was just plain fun to be sparing with his mentor again. Then Jiraiya's sage mode ran out, his time was up. Naruto knew it would only be a few seconds before his did too and ran straight at Jiraiya surprising him but Naruto knew he wouldn't make it in time to land a direct blow so he hit the ground breaking it all the way to the old Sennin, like Sakura would.

Just as he did his time ran out and sage mode disappeared but he kept running as Jiraiya was still off balance and made a direct hit on the Sennin's face. Jiraiya wasn't one of the most well known shinobi for nothing though, so he jumped back with the hit and flipped over landing on his feet. Naruto blinked as he got memories back from the clone he sent to protect the other two clones that were drawing in nature chakra, it seemed that a clone of Jiraiya's had dispelled it.

Naruto quickly dispelled one of the meditating clones before Jiraiya's clone could destroy it, only a second after he did he felt the other clone dispel as Jiraiya's clone destroyed it too. Jiraiya saw Naruto's eyes change back to sage mode and was cursing the unfairness of it as he wonder HOW in the hell he did it. Within a few seconds though his own clone dispelled giving him it's memories. Jiraiya let out a laugh at the simplicity of it, and it was SO Naruto.

"HA! Oh I see Gaki so that's how, but you know that was your last one." Jiraiya called over to the mischievous little blond. Though he knew if Naruto used his time right that he wouldn't need another recharge. Naruto just grinned his big happy grin at him.

"Yea well Pa toad couldn't fuse with me so I had to come up with **some **way to use it in battle." Naruto told Jiraiya putting his hand behind his head. "But I know you're just trying to buy time." Naruto said smirking at him. Jiraiya laughed nervously, well he was right. Normally he'd use the toads to get him out of situations like this but summons won't fight for one summoner against another, so that was out. Naruto charged.

Somehow Jiraiya managed to last until Naruto's time ran out, but not unscathed he was pretty sure his arm wasn't broken but hurt like hell from blocking one of the sage chakra enhanced hits. When Naruto's sage mode ran out though Jiraiya started getting the upper hand because of Naruto's size he was at a disadvantage. They decided without speaking to end it with one final attack, as they both powered up a **Rasengan** in one hand. Jiraiya smirked when he saw the boy not using a clone, he had grown.

They charged. There attacks clashed neither giving an inch as the two powerful balls of rapidly spinning chakra push against each other, and then **BANG!** Both balls exploded. Naruto and Jiraiya went flying back in different directions each hitting and going through a tree. After a minute Jiraiya got up, went over to Naruto and sat down next to where he was laying still catching his breath.

"Well Gaki I would hate to face you, when you're older." Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto let out a laugh too.

"Ya you just wait Ero-Sennin, I'll be the greatest Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto laughed knowing he'd told Jiraiya that same exact thing before. Jiraiya laughed too remembering it.

"Heh, I bet you will Gaki." Jiraiya said in a light tone. Naruto smiled up at him and sat up.

"Hey uh Ero-Sennin, I need you to help me get to Suna. I don't think my Dad will let me go alone, and he'd notice if I was gone that long." Naruto said looking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya made a face Naruto had seen before.

"Don't call me that! Anyway I guess so but you're helping me bring Tsunade back while were out there. Why do you need to get to Suna?" Jiraiya told his protégé. Naruto thought about it he would need some way to bring Tsunade back since there was no way in hell he was going to let that damn Snake kill his Dad. This was as good as way as any.

"I'm going to see Gaara and fix his seal on Shukaku." Naruto told the toad sage. Jiraiya blinked since when could Naruto use seals to that degree? Ok he had done some pretty good ones but, a demon seal?

"You think you're up to that?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded.

"HAI! I have been working on it, it's perfect." Naruto stated sure of his work, there was no way he would think of using it on Gaara if it wasn't.

"Alright then how do you plan to do it? He is the Kazekage's Son and he doesn't even know you yet." Jiraiya asked wondering what the plan was.

"Oh don't worry he knows me, and he knows I'm coming. Everything will be fine." Naruto said putting on his happy face. Jiraiya deadpanned, _He doesn't have a plan, he hasn't changed at all._

"Okay sign this so people don't get suspicious." Jiairaya said sighing as he pulled out the toad summoning contract.

Later

Minato found his Son and Sensei right where he thought they'd be at lunch time, Ichiraku's. They both looked a little worse for wear but other than some cuts and bruises they seemed fine. Naruto was inhaling the ramen as usual when Minato walked up behind him.

"Well it looks like you two have been having fun." Minato said pulling their attention to him. Naruto looked up with half a bowls worth of noodles hanging from his mouth smiling as he slurped them up. Minato laughed at his Son's antics. Jiraiya just looked at the two smiling, as if what he was seeing was a gift from Kami.

After they were all done eating and catching up, Minato had to go back to work but before he did he remembered he had to ask Naruto something.

"Naruto one of you teachers came to the tower today." Naruto looked away guiltily. "And he said the paint isn't coming off." Minato finished. Naruto looked up at him as innocent as possible.

"Really? I wonder how that happened…" Naruto said looking down as if in thought. Jiraiya was just sitting back watching the show chuckling every now and then. Minato raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"They want to know how to get it off." Minato told his Son ignoring the 'I didn't do anything' face. Naruto hummed tilting his head to the side then taping his chin as though he was thinking again. Naruto nodded to himself then looked up to answer.

"Have they tried soap?" Naruto asked so innocently if you didn't know him you would think he actually meant it. Minato face faulted his head banging on the counter, as Jiraiya burst out laughing. Minato pulled himself back up looking at his chibi a bit annoyed at the answer.

"You know you already have a week's detention; I bet the teachers would be happy to make it two." Minato told his Son. Naruto's jaw dropped, then he went into pouting mode.

"Fine! Just tell them to scrub with sake, it will come off." Naruto grumbled dejectedly. Minato nodded and left to inform the walking eyesores- I mean Chuunin. Once he was gone Naruto smirked, Jiraiya knew that face.

"What did you do?" Jiraiya asked cautiously. Naruto turned to him with an expression that looked way too happy. "What will the sake really do?" Jariaya asked skeptically. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry so much the sake will take the paint off. It just doesn't need to be 'scrubbed' off. This way they will smell like drunks for the next few days though." Naruto explained chuckling to himself. Jiraiya shook his head but chuckled too, the kid couldn't even be blamed for this one they were scrubbing themselves with sake, of course they would smell.

* * *

**CUT! Thanks for reading I know I said thois last time but...**

** ITS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! about 4,500 words! O.O**

**Anyway I almost hit 500 reviews last time thanks to everyone I got more review last chapter than I think any before**

**So I'm sure I'll get it this time, so REVIEW!  
**


	24. Konohamaru!

Yes I realize this took much longer that usual SORRY! I could give you a thousand excuses as to why but... they mostly be lies ^_^'

Truth I was taking a break, and kept starting other stories :P ON TO THE REVIEWS!

/

To Mywickedways : Yea you missed the #500 BUT thanks so much for reviewing so many chapters, most the time ppl only review the last one :P

/

To CUTE-IN-PINK : Thank you and I'll bring Kankuro in soon :) As for Hinata NO she is NOT a fan girl, but I took your word to heart and saw I didn't explain WHY she likes him. So it would seem like she just likes him because he saved her but in this chapter I tried to change that, so happy reading :P

/

To Shinigami : Soon, soon I'm getting to it :P And I know Gaara doing the Sexy jutsu for Kankuro would do it and be HILARIOUS but it just doesn't seem like Gaara. He only did it last time because Naruto talked him into why may I ask is it 'impossible' to be scared of a prankster (grins scarily)

/

To krystal & phil : Thank you!- & -To apocolyps : I will!

/

To SuperSweetGirl119387 : Yes I suppose I should be easier on Iruka but... it was just too good to pass up :P But don't worry Iruka will never hate Naruto, plus if you remember Iruka was the class clown when he was younger too, so he might see himself in Naruto for that if nothing else. But if it makes you feel better I'll think of a way to help with 'bonding' ok?

/

To Megzee77 : Uuuum I'll try but Sasuke won't be with Naruto for a few chapters, since he is out of the village but I'll see what I can do :)

/

To TsubasaWitch : heh me too, and YEP Jiraiya is one of my favorite character, he is just so funny :P

/

To M4 Sherman : heh I didn't know I was the first to use sealing in pranks ^_^' YAY! and thanks I try and keep the story balanced, funny but not crack, deep but not too horrable, know somewhere in the middle and believable... well for Naruto :P and yea plz REVIEW! lol

/

For everyone else THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! and onto the story!

/

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 24: Konohamaru! **

Naruto was standing in front on his Father's desk in the Hokage tower, waiting for an answer. Jiraiya was off to the side leaning on the wall, getting annoyed at his student that was leaving them in suspense. He knew Minato did it on purpose. Naruto was relaxed though there was no real reason he shouldn't be allowed to go. If he didn't think he Father would be able to tell the difference he would have just left a clone but he didn't want his Dad to worry when he found out so he had to ask.

"What about the academy?" Minato asked. He knew his Son would be almost as safe with Jiraiya as in the village but he still didn't really want to let him go. Naruto looked up in thought for a quick moment, then turned back to his Father.

"I'll leave one of my new clones, since it won't be running for 2days straight it should last about a week. We should be coming back around then." Naruto answer hoping it wouldn't take too long to find Tsunade, or that Jiraiya knew where she was at this time. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the mention of the new clone, but said nothing. Minato didn't notice though and sighed.

"Alright you can go, but Jiraiya take care of him. And bring him back soon." Minato told his Sensei as he turned looking at the old Sennin seriously. Naruto rolled his eyes, he could take care of himself, but he didn't say anything this promise would make his Dad feel better. Jiraiya nodded to him, his smile back in place.

"Of course you don't need to worry about the Gaki." Jiraiya said grinning. "Okay we leave in an hour, get your stuff Naruto." He said turning to the smaller blond. Naruto was out the door faster than you can say 'ramen' which was exactly where he was going he had to have it one last it time before they'd leave. Minato and Jiraiya were left alone in the room.

"Well I should get my stuff too, see you later Minato." Jiraiya told his student as he headed to the window. Minato looked to him he trusted his sensei but he just had to say it one last time.

"I mean it Jiraiya, I want him back. In one piece." Minato spoke in a totally serious voice but Jiraiya knew what he needed. He had known the Hokage since he was a Gennin. Jiraiya turned back to the young kage, and smirked.

"I know, don't worry. I will bring him back, I promise." Jiraiya said giving a slight nod at the end. "Besides if there is one thing you can count on is that no matter what crazy or impossible thing that kid gets himself into he always finds a way through it." Jiraiya was about to jump out the window when Minato spoke again.

"You knew him, from the other time-world or whatever… When you get back will you tell me, about him? He has told me some things but… sometimes it feels like he's trying to keep something from me." Minato looked hopeful at his sensei. Jiraiya's eyes glaze over he knew some of the things Naruto probably wasn't talking about.

"I will tell you. But know that if I'm right about what he's hiding it isn't because he doesn't trust you… its most likely because he doesn't want you to know the consequences." With that Jiraiya left. Minato wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore, but now he knew he **had** to.

With Naruto 

Half way to Ichiraku's Naruto remember he only had an hour to pack, so he sent out a clone to do that. Now he could still eat and checkup on everyone before he had to leave. After he had spent about half an hour at Ichiraku's and ate about 10 bowls of his favorite meal. Naruto ran out to find Konohamaru.

Little Konohamaru was only four, and didn't know him yet but Naruto would look for him every now and then just to make sure he was okay. Naruto found him at the playground with the Sandaime his grandfather watching over him. The small boy was trying to climb on the money bars, he was just barely able to reach up and grab the first one. He looked kind of scared but the small brown haired boy pushed off and swing to the next one catching it.

Naruto saw Konohamaru smile as he caught the bar and was just about to walk away when he saw his young friend try for the next one. His fingers barely touched the bar and slipped off but Konohamaru had already let go on the last one and was falling. Of course he couldn't just fall right; he was going to land right on his head.

_Damn it! _Naruto cursed. _I was trying not to meet him for a few more years, so not too much would change but... If he lands on his head he could get head trauma, memories loss, hell he could go into a coma, or DIE! _Naruto didn't need to think about it his chakra surged into his legs and feet as he had already started running, but… he was too far, he wasn't going to make it! _But I have to __**Konohamaru could die! **_

In that moment time slowed, and then everything was just stopped. Nothing was moving, not even Naruto but he could see. Everything looked kind of grayish blue except the boy in his sights half way to the ground, he looked kind of yellow. He didn't know if he could move like this or if time would restart if he tried, if he was going to save his friend he had to think. He was too far away to just run to him, he would have to jump but he would have to do it perfectly to get under Konohamaru and break the fall. _Alright, _he was ready after a moment of thinking _I know what to do now I need everything to start moving. _

Naruto tried to go forward with his plan, he started moving but he was going so fast he didn't know if everything else was or not. Pushing as much chakra into his leg and feet as he could at once Naruto jumped for Konohamaru who was just a foot from the ground. Naruto spun himself in mid jump so that he would be on the bottom, his front hit the smaller boy's side and Naruto grabbed him holding him close to protect him.

They hit the ground with Konohamaru on top of Naruto. The little Konohamaru didn't know what happen one second he was falling and the next he was here. He didn't feel hurt but there was something under him… something breathing! Konohamaru push himself up to see a blond boy a little older than him breathing heavily under him. Konohamaru rolled off him.

"Hey are you okay?" the small boy asked. Naruto thought he might have a heart attack, all he had done was run over and jump but he felt completely wiped. Like he had been training all day with a thousand clones or something. He nodded anyway, it was habit.

"Yea I'm fine," Naruto said trying to slow his breathing. "are you?" he asked back. The younger boy nodded back.

"Good. That was a close one." A new voice spoke, Naruto recognized it. It was a voice from his childhood, his first one more than his second but he had seen the Old man in the Hokage tower a few times in the new timeline. The Sandaime, Naruto knew had been watching and saw the fall but he wouldn't of made it in time. Naruto smiled up at him and Konohamaru looked up to his grandfather who offered a hand to help him up. As the smaller boy got up with the offered hand he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up too.

"Ojiji! This boy saved me! I was falling and then there he was." Konohamaru stated excitedly. Then he turned to Naruto. "Thanks for saving me, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi." The boy said giving a slight bow. Naruto smiled and nodded back.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze." The older boy told him then looked up to the Sandaime. The old man smiled recognizing the name and the boy; he looked just like his Father.

"Well thank you Naruto for helping, Konohamaru would have taken a nasty fall if you hadn't." The Old man said gratefully.

"No problem, I was just passing through though so I gotta get going." Naruto said starting to walk away "Maybe we'll hang out sometime Konohamaru." Naruto called back as he started running to check on the rest of his friends before he left. Konohamaru was shocked someone actually used his name, he was the previous Hokage's grandson and was usually called 'Honnorable granson' or something like that. Hearing his name… made him happy, as he smile and waved back.

At the academy

Next Naruto went to the academy where he knew the rest of his friend would be. They would be in a lecture right about now, so Naruto walked quietly up to the window where he knew the class to be. There he could see everyone. Sasuke was brooding as it seemed Sakura and Ino were fighting over the seat next to him, where Naruto usually sat. _Poor Sasuke. _Naruto thought but was still smirking.

Shikamaru was staring lazily forward if he didn't blink every few seconds Naruto would have sworn he was asleep. Chouji was sitting next to him munching on his seemingly endless supply of potato chips. _I mean really, where does he keep them? _Naruto asked himself. Shino was sitting in the back but had glanced at him, _One of his bug probably told him I was here. _Naruto decided as Kiba pulled him out of his thoughts by turning to smirk at him. _And he smelled me… or Akamaru did. _Naruto returned the smirk. Then went back to find the last of the rookie 9.

Hinata was wondering what Kiba was looking at and turned to see her crush outside the widow. She blushed when he turned to her and smiled. She had started to like him the moment she first saw him at her 3rd birthday party.

Flashbacks 

He was so sweet and when he looked at her… she didn't know how to describe it but it was like she was the most important thing in the world, precious even.

Hinata was young then though she just wanted to be his friend. She remembered though what happened later that night, a Kumo nin tried to kidnap her, but he had saved her asking her not to tell. Hinata never told, but she did want to ask him about it every time she tried though he would disappear, change the subject or something would happen. After a while she forgot to ask and so she had never found out why or how he had saved her.

When Hinata first saw Naruto at the academy though she remembered he had saved her. So she wanted to know more about him she was too nervous to ask, so instead she followed him after school. He had run away from his guards just a few blocks from the school and she had almost lost him she had to activate her **Byakugan** to find him.

He finally stopped at a training ground, she was already out of breath from following him but he looked completely fine. She knew then he was strong. What she saw next only affirmed her belief, the boy who was not that much bigger than her put his hands in a cross like seal, shouting **"Kage Bushin Jutsu!"** All over the field were hundreds of perfect copies of the boy in the center.

Hinata reactivated her **Byakugan **and saw the clones were not just in perfect detail but they had chakra, they weren't just illusions… they were real. As she was staring all the clones had started training they pulled out kunai, and were concentrating. Under her **Byakugan** she could see the blue chakra so strong growing around the weapons. All the clones threw the kunai; about half of them went up to the hilt in the tree that was their mark.

After a few hours the boy in the center fell breathing hard most the clones had dispelled. Hinata had watched him all day, she thought now he would go home but when the blond got up he didn't start walking away, he created more clones and they all started over again. Hinata was stunned she could see he was exhausted even his chakra was low, but… he just kept going. He wouldn't give up. He didn't leave till his Father had found him and took him home. She saw it now this boy was strong, yes but not just because he was some sort of genius, he had worked for it, all of it.

She would always give up, and her Father said she was weak. This boy though worked so hard and never gave up, never gave in. She wanted to be like this boy, she admired him.

End Flashbacks

That admiration had grown into a crush, she liked him a lot. Her blond ball of sunshine waved at her through the window and then was gone. Within seconds Iruka-sensei came back in the room and called for everyone to get back to their seats, even though it was only Ino and Sakura who weren't sitting.

At the Gate

Jiraiya was standing next to a clone while grumbling about tardy brats taking after their sensei when a blond blur streaked pass him. Naruto quickly turned around and in true Kakashi fashion spoke.

"Yo!" Jiraiya face faulted as the real Naruto grabbed his pack from his clone and the clone dispelled.

"You're late!" Jiraiya shouted reminding Naruto of himself with Kakashi. Naruto mentally shrugged might as well play it out to the end.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Naruto told him without a trace of a lie in his face. Jiraiya sweat dropped, as he could hear the two guards on gate duty trying not to laugh, unsuccessfully.

"You've hung out with Kakashi too much." On the other side of Konoha a man with silver hair reading a book sneezed three times. "Let's get going." said the white haired Sennin as he started walking away.

"Right!" Naruto chirped happily and created one of his new Shadow Fox clones. "You know what to do." The original told it and ran after Jiraiya who turned back to see the new clone. He saw no obvious difference but when he tried he could feel bits of the Kyuubi's chakra in it, but not enough that anyone who wasn't looking for it could sense it.

The two walked off out of the village and were soon out of sight.

Two Days Later 

The Hokage sat alone in his office doing paperwork at breakneck speed. _I'm almost done, there is only a few more! _Minato thought as he neared the end of the pile on his desk. Just as he was about to stamp the last one there was a knock at the door before his assistant came in struggling with a large stack of papers. _**NOOOOOOO!**_ Minato mentally shouted.

On the outside he made a grim face like he was about to cry and slammed his head on the desk. _The Sandaime was NOT lying, the paperwork IS cursed. _Minato finally conceded. His assistant used to the dramatics sweat dropped then sighed, and plopped the papers on his desk.

"I'll get you some tea, Hokage-sama." She said as if responding to his theatrics. Minato just sighed in acknowledgement too disappointed to say anything; he'd thank her when she came back. Once she was gone Minato couldn't help but to think of his Son for the millionth time since he left; the clone kept him company but it just wasn't the same. It had been what… _Only two day since he left?_ _Man I really miss him… Naruto come back soon._ The young Hokage thought as he looked out the window toward the sky.

With Naruto and Jiraiya

Naruto and Jiraiya were running at a light pace, well light for them. They had reached the desert a few hours ago and would reach Suna soon. Jiraiya was itching to ask something though he had been since his memories returned; he just wanted to phrase it right.

"Hey Gaki, what did you tell your Dad about me?" Blunt as the kid beside him, they really were alike. Naruto looked over to him with a dumb expression, then tilted his head like he was thinking.

"Uh not much, I told him I trusted you… and that you had trained me." The little blond answered honestly. Within a second though he got what the old pervert was asking, 'Did you tell him anything bad I did' and came up with the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't tell him you threw me down a bottomless cliff, after having me wear out all my chakra if that's what you mean." Naruto added with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, Minato would be pissed if he knew that. Especially since the blond Hokage seemed even more protective of Naruto than the Sennin thought he would be.

"Y-you wouldn't, right?" Jiraiya asked a bit fearfully. Naruto outright laughed at his mentor's expression. He really wanted to toy with him some more but took pity on the poor toad sage.

"Oh don't worry, I don't intend to rat you out for anything." Naruto told him rolling his eyes. Jiraiya let out a breath; at least the kid was loyal. But there was something he would have to tell Minato when they got back. He had told Minato that he would tell him about Naruto and what he was hiding, but that meant he would have to tell Minato that he left. Leaving the man's Son alone.

* * *

Finally DONE! man that took waaaaaay too long

/

Plz review and tell me if it developing well :)

/

(NO FLAMES!)


	25. They Finally Meet!

**Sorry the update took so long! Anyway I decided from now on I'm putting all responces to reviews at the bottom**

**Instead of the top. That way you get to the story quicker! ^_^**

**/**

**Also I would like to recommend a story I am sure you all will LOVE! it's called "Time Heals All Wounds" by Animus of Masada**

**and the new sequel for it "The Seeds we Sow" Wonderful time travel fics done in a new way :)**

**/**

**Btw a scene in here (Minato's flashback) was the suggestion of**** 'Silver eyed girl 1000' so a special thanks to her!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 25: They Finally Meet!**

Naruto and Jiraiya approached Suna and the older Toad Sage slowed.

"So how are we doing this?" Jiraiya asked the little blond, looking for a plan to get in. Naruto slowed to match his pace and looked up to him.

"Well, since you're with me I was just going to go through the front door." Naruto answer innocently. Jiraiya almost face faulted, remembering just in time that it would really hurt while running at this speed. Naruto chuckled at him. "Don't worry so much, we go in like were just passing through, get a room for a few nights, I fix Gaara's seal. Yes, I have a plan to do that, and then we can leave." Naruto told him rolling his eyes as he finished.

Jiraiya scowled at him clearly meaning, 'Well WHY didn't you just say that in the first place'. While it didn't look like Naruto saw the face, Jiraiya could have sworn he heard the boy snicker when he turned away.

In Konoha

It had been almost three day since the real Naruto left and the Kitsune shadow clone was playing its part perfectly, he was Naruto after all. He wasn't just filling in for the original though, no he was working on something that Naruto had wanted to figure out for a while, how to transfer specific memories so he wouldn't have to explain so damn much.

At first he didn't think he would be able to do it because the way he was trying to basically took the control of a high level Genjutsu. He SUCKED at Genjutsu. He was trying to create an illusion, based off his memories, but he just couldn't hold a focus on all the details.

_That's IT! I may not be able to consciously create and hold the details but they are all in my mind! If I can't make an illusion, then I'll show them the real deal! But that means I would have to bring them inside of my own mind… and past __**him**__. _Naruto sighed he'd have to work out all the details, but if he was right it wouldn't be too hard and he should be able to get it worked out before the real Naruto came back.

In Suna with Gaara

Gaara was just walking to the playground like any other day to sit on the swings and watch the other children play. _Who knows maybe one of them would let me play with them today, or maybe I'll see a new game and show it to Naruto later. Temari seems to be trying to be nicer to me too, she might play with me later._

The little redhead's thoughts stopped suddenly as he was walking past the gate. The 7 year old saw a familiar mop of blond spiky hair on a boy who looked just as young as him. _No.. It couldn't be, Naruto said in the next month he'd come but it only been… a week… maybe…_

The blond boy turned around and looked straight at Gaara, giving Gaara a grin that reminded him of a fox. _THAT'S HIM! He is really here, and that not a clone or he would use the gate! _Gaara ran for him not quite as fast as he could but still trying to get there quickly. Naruto started walking towards him.

"Naruto!" Gaara called to him as he slowed and there was only a few feet in between them. Jiraiya turn when he felt his apprentice leave his side but just smiled when he saw why and waited for the guard to give back his paperwork.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto chirped. "It's nice to finally meet in person, huh?" he finished chuckling at the end. Gaara gave him a genuine smile. Naruto rolled his eyes thinking _'Oh screw it, were 7' _and grabbed Gaara's arm pulling him into a hug. Some of the villagers that were glaring before paled but Naruto paid them no attention what so ever and Gaara was too shocked to notice. He quickly came out of his shock though and hugged his friend back and they broke a part, Naruto knew an awkward silence was coming so he started talking before it could.

"Well don't just stand there, what good to eat around here!" Naruto exclaimed, Gaara chuckled at him and grabbed his friend's hand dragging him to the only ramen shop he knew of, Naruto had already shown his obsession with the stuff to Gaara because when he talked about it he tended to go on… and on.

Jiraiya followed them and as they reached the ramen shop he could only roll his eyes and sigh. He really wanted something else.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called him and the little blond spun around, as the redhead looked back curiously. He hadn't noticed the man had been with Naruto at the gate, he had been too thrilled in seeing his friend and not having to hide it.

"Yea?" Naruto asked sounding a bit distracted he wanting to get to his ramen quickly, he doubted it was as good as Ichiraku's but, no one's was. Jiraiya ignored his antics, far too used to them.

"I'm going to go find us a hotel to stay in, get to the hotel by sunset." Holding up his hand to stop the protest he knew was coming. "Yea I know, but your Dad will kill me if I lose you." Jiraiya explained, truthfully he didn't want the kid out after dark either. Strong or not he was still 7 years old.

"Fine." Naruto said pouting. Jiraiya smirked at him and ruffled his hair. The brat just looked so cute when he pouted. He chuckled when his Godson grinned and swatted at him, he dodged and walked off waving his hand over his shoulder as his went to find a place to stay.

"Who was he?" Gaara asked curiously as Naruto turned back to him. Naruto stared at him blankly for a second like he expected him to know, then blinked as if he realized something and put his hand behind his head. A gesture Gaara had seen him do before.

"Oh that's Ero-Sennin- or Jiraiya-oji." Naruto chuckled at the name the old toad sage always said not to call him. "He's my Godfather." Naruto smiled, then mumbled to himself "Maybe I should come up with a new name for him…" Gaara took no notice to his friend's ramblings, and asked the obvious question.

"What's a Godfather?" Gaara said as they climbed up on to the stools to order. Naruto blinked turning to him, truthfully he wasn't exactly sure but he'd try his best to answer.

"Uh, well a Godfather is supposed to act as your Father if your own Father dies. But since mine is still alive he's kinda like an uncle, I guess." Naruto explained as best he could. _Not that I would know since my Godfather didn't do that… I didn't even know he was my Godfather till after he died… But at least he came back and taught me stuff, later…_

What Naruto didn't know was that Jiraiya had come back that way heading toward the hot springs, and had heard the whole thing. He knew what Naruto must have been thinking, with the way the boy's eyes glazed over he'd learned that was what happened when he was sad. Jiraiya saw the little blonde's head lift back up with a cheery grin though and order his favorite ramen.

Jiraiya turned away so he was more out of site and closed his eyes tight, that smile was completely fake and he knew it. _I'm sorry Naruto… I will make it up to you, somehow…_ Jiraiya thought as he walked off all thoughts of 'research' forgotten.

With Minato

The young Yondaime Hokage had… snuck out of his office, and was training out in the forest of death. He doubted anyone would look for him there. As for ditching his 'work' well the Hokage has to stay in shape too! Sitting behind that desk all day _every_ day was going to make him weak… at least that was the excu- reason he thought up when he was sneaking out.

Minato sighed as he sat down against a tree; he had already worked through all his techniques twice and was taking a break. As he sat there though his thoughts just couldn't help but to wander to his Son, it was the first time he had been out of the village after all. He had kind of been hoping the boy would never have to grow up, and he could keep him safely by his side forever.

_Flashback _

"_Come on Naruto, you can do it." Minato said excited holding his hands out in front of him. Naruto stood a bit wobbly about three feet away holding onto the couch with one hand. Naruto was only 5 months old and Minato knew it was a bit early to be trying to get his Son to walk but the boy seemed to just keep trying, like he was determine to not give up._

_Little did he know at the time Naruto was thinking 'If I can just get these stupid little legs to work I can use the damn toilet!' Naruto's eyebrows narrowed like he was concentrating, then he took a step towards his Father letting go of the couch. _

_Minato's heart jumped "That's it Naruto come on, come to Daddy." Minato exclaimed holding his hands out, smiling proudly. At that prompt baby Naruto took three quick steps and practically jumped into his Father's arms. Minato laughed and scooped him up spinning him around chanting, "You did it! You did it!" Naruto just laughed as his Father glared at the ANBU guards daring them to say anything about it EVER._

'_Yes! Now I can use the toilet!' Naruto thought to himself laughing. His Father turned back to him hearing the laugh and tickled him. Grinning madly at the little bundle of sunshine, who looked like the splitting image of him._

_Flashback End_

Minato sighed with a small smirk; he'd have to do something with Naruto when he got back. Make some more memories to look back on for when his Son was grown, after all he would be small forever.

Later in Suna 

It was very late Jiraiya and Naruto had gone to sleep hours ago, but now the small blond haired boy was getting up quietly trying not to wake his Godfather as he dressed and grabbed his weapons, just in case. A wise ninja didn't stray far from his weapons, and a wise ninja lived longer. Just as he headed toward the door, he was stopped by a voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Naruto?" The white haired sage asked as he propped himself up on his elbow and turning on his side to face the boy. Naruto cringed but turned around looking guilty for trying to sneak out.

"I was going to fix Gaara's seal." Naruto told him in a whisper so that it hopefully wouldn't carry to any listening ears. You could never be too careful in a foreign shinobi country even if they were allies. Jiraiya frowned at him for trying to do that alone.

"I'm coming with you Gaki, you shouldn't have tried to go alone. Let me look over that seal you're planning on using too." The way the toad Sennin said it left no room for argument.

"Hai." Naruto agreed walking over and pulling out a diagram the seal so that Jiraiya could look it over. Another seal master to check over his work never hurt. Within five minutes they were both out the door. Keeping to the shadows and coving themselves in a light jutsu that helped them stay hidden; Jiraiya often used it to infiltrate villages to get information.

When they arrived at Gaara's house Naruto lead Jiraiya around to where Gaara's window was then motioned for him to say there as the little blond jumped up to his friend's window, sliding it open and silently slipping in.

Gaara was laying down on his stomach coloring when out of nowhere he felt someone touch him, he jumped and his sand moved on instinct in between him and the person. He realized that even though the sand was covering this person they hadn't moved their hand off his shoulder, matter of fact he didn't even think they flinched. Gaara lowered the sand to see who it was and instantly relaxed.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto chirped quietly, like he hadn't just scared his friend half to death. Though he was grinning… and seemed quite pleased with himself too. Gaara blinked confused and a bit annoyed that he had been frightened.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked quietly so that no one in the house would know anything was going on. Naruto smiled at him.

"It's time. I am going to fix your seal. But we have to do it out of the village so no one sees us, at where we normally play should be good." Naruto said turning around and walking toward the window. He put one foot on the window sill and turned back to Gaara.

"Come on!" Naruto whispered excitedly, waving his hand for Gaara to follow him. Gaara didn't need to be told twice as he almost ran after Naruto jumping out the window with him.

Jiraiya waited on the ground for the two boys and just as he was getting bored two chibis jumped out the second story window his apprentice had just gone into. At first thought it was good then he notice that the little blurs of red and yellow were going to land right on top of him.

The first was Naruto, of course. He hit Jiraiya right in the chest and before the Sennin could get his balance back the red blur crashed into him and he fell over. Jiraiya landed on his back and groaned as he noticed Naruto chuckling. _The little brat did it on purpose! _Jiraiya thought as he glared at the chibi, of course when Naruto saw this he just looked back innocently blinking his big blue eyes. Jiraiya just rolled his eyes and got up pushing the boys off.

* * *

** Alright now to reply to all my anonymous reviewers :)**

**/**

**To megzee77 : Thats great! I'm glad to hear it, and I'm really not sure but you'll be seeing Sasuke along with some of the other rookie 9 when Naruto gets back to the village :)**

**/**

**To CUTE-IN-PINK : Thanks! I tried to show that with Hinata, I didn't want ppl thinking she only liked him because he saved her :P As for Minato just because you can be fast doesn't mean you can READ that fast :P and the Kage Bushin... weeeell, we'll get to that later. NEXT!**

**/**

**To SuperSweetGirl119387 : Hope you liked the meeting :) Sorry but I already planned out how Sasuke and Sakura meet Gaara, Plus everyone but Minato thinks Naruto is still there thanks to the clone, but thanks for the idea ;)**

**/**

**To**** Shinigami : LOL thanks for the idea I might use that ;) As for Pain and Konan... (pause for dramatic effect) I still don't have any idea ^_^' and don't worry they're not going to Rain... right now XP**

**/**

**To TsubasaWitch : LOL YEP! and yay you got to see him :)**

**/**

**To flyingforfun123yahoo : Heh yep ^_^' he's not really a main character... sooo**

**/**

**To aaron: Thanks! I try to keep it that way :)**

**/**

**To Princess Sara Rose : Yea thanks I thought I'd explain why Hinata likes him in THIS timeline :P As for the Hiashi thing I'm not sure but it does sound funny so I'll think about it :)**

**/**

**To XxAnimeluverhimExX : ... wow O.O THANKS! I'm glad you like it and that its THAT good, 'perfect' (goes stary eyed) well I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others :)**

**/**

**To Blaster : Thanks! and everyone has their own opinions on pairings, but I would have NEVER have made EVERYONE happy soooo I just chose the one I liked, NaruHina is the most popular anyway (less ppl complain)**

**/**

**To Silver eyed girl 1000 : Heh well that wasn't actually the Saruka/Ino fight I was going to do for you ^_^' but yes I was planning on doing the other scene for you too :P AND I bet you noticed I used thats last scene you suggested 'Naruto's first steps' thanks for that ;) **

**/**

**To jing & Peridotix : Thanks, and sorry the update took a while ^_^'**

**/**

**To M4 sherman : O.O wow... THANKS SO MUCH! I love reviews like that! The next 'Chunin Exam Day' huh, that story has SO MANY reviews! lol well thanks I really appreciate the encouragement :D**

**

* * *

Till Next time REVIEW! ;P  
**


	26. The Seal

**I know it's been a while and I could make up a bunch of excuses why but really I started**

**writing this because I had a LOT of spare time and I've just been keeping myself busy, plus school is starting soon so **

**I don't know how soon the next update will be. I am also working on other stories none of which I've posted because I keep trying to get his one up first**

**What I'm saying is I don't know how long till the next update will be but I'm trying and will NEVER give up on the story, plz enjoy the chapter I worked really hard on it :) **

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Seal**

Naruto led Gaara with Jiraiya not far behind out of the village through the secret tunnels they always used to get out and play where no one would see them. The tunnels led a good two to three miles out so that no guards would notice them when they came out the other side. Jiraiya surprised such a tunnel existed; he was the one with a spy network he should know these things. Oh well he'd just remember it in case he needed it in the future.

They all arrived at the spot that Naruto had selected previously, without being seen or setting off any alarms. It helped that Gaara knew the village layout. Naruto turn to Gaara when they stopped.

"Okay Gaara this is it, I need you to lay down." Naruto said softly putting his backpack down as he sat. Gaara knew he wanted this and he trusted Naruto more than anyone, but he was scared. He tried to push his fear down as he sat in front of his friend and slowly lay down on his back. Jiraiya stayed back watching and keeping a look out just in case someone came.

Naruto dug through his backpack and pulled out a brush, ink, and a small book. Gaara watched him pull out each item carefully, still a bit afraid. Naruto opened the little book and turned the pages till he found what he needed. It was his personal book of seals.

"Alright Gaara I need you to take your shirt off." Naruto said turning to look down at Gaara. He noticed his friend looked… nervous. He gave him a small smile, "It's okay Gaara, this won't take too long and after you'll be able to sleep and not have that stupid Tanuki's voice in your head." Naruto said calmly trying to reassure his friend. Gaara relaxed slightly and nodded, then leaned up to take off his shirt.

Naruto picked his book and placed in right beside the redhead, then he hovered one hand over Gaara's stomach and gathered chakra letting it lightly touch the other boy making the seal appear. Grabbed his brush with his other hand Naruto slightly dipped his brush into the ink and after looking back at the seal in the book once more began to copy it. Being very careful to put it in the right place over the first seal and putting each line exactly where it needed to be to connect the two.

After about ten minutes Naruto finished and wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his head. He sighed the hard part was done, he looked back and forth from his book the new seal on his friend making sure every detail was perfect. It was, Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _One last thing to do. _Naruto thought_._

"Alright Gaara, we're almost finished. I'll I have to do is run chakra through the seals, activating the new one and connecting them together." Naruto explained as Gaara listened giving his full attention. He had mostly relaxed over the time it took to paint the seal. "When I do… it will hurt. It will be over quickly, and don't worry if afterward you fall asleep." Naruto finished explaining. Gaara gulped but nodded, this would let him sleep, and not hear voices anymore.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slow as Jiraiya turned back to watch, he put both hands over the seal and push his chakra into the new seal first, letting it flow from it into the old seal connecting them. Gaara felt a surge of pain from the seal and he clamped his teeth as all his muscles tightened. It felt like it was being burned into his skin, which he realized that was exactly what was happening. He had never felt physical pain thanks to his sand always protecting him and Jinchuuriki or not he was only 7 years old. Gaara couldn't take it any longer, he screamed.

The young blond flinched at hearing his friend scream, he had never heard Gaara scream in any world. Thankfully Jiraiya had enough sense to put up a silencing barrier. He felt like crap though being the one that had given his friend such pain, but it was almost done just a few more seconds… THERE!

Gaara and Naruto both panted after it was finished, completely exhausted. One from having a seal burned into him and the other from using a lot of chakra and the control of only using his, who knows what would happen if Kyuubi's chakra got into Shukaku's seal.

Naruto looked up when Jiraiya came over and put a hand on his shoulder. It seemed Gaara had passed out. The blond smiled at his Godfather though. He had done it, he had fixed Gaara's seal. The little blond took a deep breath and stood putting his things back into his backpack. Naruto bent down and struggled to pull Gaara who was just as heavy as himself onto his back.

"I can get him." Jiraiya tried to take Gaara off him but Naruto shifted his friend to a better spot and refused.

"I got him." Naruto told the Sennin. He wanted to be the one to bring Gaara back; he wasn't sure why he just wanted to make sure his friend was safe. So together they snuck back into Suna's walls and to Gaara's window. Naruto had gotten in as before without too much trouble despite the extra 50-60 pounds on his back, and laid the little redhead in his bed. After he hesitated leaving his friend there not knowing what happen. Just then the door to Gaara's room opened.

"Gaara?" A blond girl stood in the doorway her face changing from blank curiosity to anger when she saw him. "Who the hell are you?" The girl who didn't look more than a few years older than him growled, like a mother bear protecting a cub.

In Konoha

It was later at night as Minato turned over to his other side again. He just couldn't sleep, he had been having trouble sleep ever since Jiraiya and the real Naruto left. But it wasn't just his worry for his Son that was bothering him, it was what Jiraiya said just before he left.

"_I will tell you. But know that if I'm right about what he's hiding it isn't because he doesn't trust you… its most likely because he doesn't want you to know the consequences."_

Minato frowned at the memory and sat up giving up on sleep for the moment. "_because he doesn't want you to know the consequences." _The words rung in his head. _What consequences? Naruto said I died in the… sealing. _Minato's eyes widened as everything seemed to click into place, the sealing he had made his Son a Jinchuuriki, and hadn't been there to protect him._ "the consequences"_ The words rung in his head again. He didn't know what happen but... he knew it had to be pretty bad. If for no other reason than Naruto hadn't said anything about it.

The blond man got up and quietly walked to his Son's room. He slipped in without a sound and kneeled down at his Son's bedside that his special clone was now in. The boy who could pass as his own clone in a few years looked so peaceful. Minato let a small smile come onto his face and ran his hand softly through the little blond's hair, carefully as not to wake him.

Minato sighed quietly and stood to leave before he woke the boy, as he did though the wooden floorboard under his foot gave a slight creak.

Next Day Konoha 

Naruto was walking toward the academy with Sasuke as usual when they both shivered. They paled and turned to each other.

"You feel that?" Sasuke asked in almost a whisper as they picked up the pace. Naruto turned back to watch where he was going but nodded.

"Yeah, my fangirl senses are tingling." Naruto answered back ominously. Their eyes searched for the source as they tried to keep their bodies looking relaxed, even though they were ready to sprint the rest of the way to the academy.

Just as the academy grounds came into view they ran, as two girls one with pink and one with blond hair where running behind them with at least 7 more girls right behind them. Naruto and Sasuke didn't stop running at the gate they ran right past and to right in front of the academy doors. They quickly turned back to see the fangirls slowing at the gate but still watching them as the mob, I mean fangirls spread out around academy training yard.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and they both sighed in relief

"That was a close one." Sasuke said as he watched the two head 'Sasuke fangirls' Ino and Sakura start yelling at each other again. Probably about him.

"Yeah, we need to find a new route to take… again." Naruto sighed the last word, and Sasuke nodded. If nothing else these rabid girls were helping their stealth training. They both walked over to a tree with no one else near it and plopped down. Everyone was waiting outside till it was closer to when the bell would ring so they all could talk and hang out.

With Ino and Sakura 

"No way Ino-Pig! Sasuke would never like you, because he is in love with me!" Sakura yelled glaring at the blond girl in fount of her, daring her to say it's not true.

"Oh yeah Forehead! Well I am going make Sasuke see how much he likes me, right Now!" Ino said with conviction. She turned around quickly letting her pony tail come very close to hitting Sakura in the face and walked purposefully toward the two boys.

Hinata unnoticed by everyone was sitting behind a tree just turning back to catch quick peeks at Naruto every so often. She had heard the yelling but tuned it out, those two were always fighting.

Ino walked right up to the boys her eyes glancing at Sasuke every few seconds blushing. _I know how I can make him realized his feelings for me, I'll make him jealous! _Ino thought as she stepped right in front of them nervously. Both Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um hi guys, um Naruto I was wondering if maybe, you would go out with me." Ino said the last part so quickly they almost didn't hear it. Naruto eyes widened a bit but more skeptical then surprised. _Isn't she one of Sasuke's fangirls? _He thought, then turned to Sasuke who shrugged.

"Uh well, I'm actually busy tonight. Maybe another time." Naruto tried to politely turn her down. Even thought the only thing he was actually going to do tonight was work on the memory transfer jutsu.

"Oh, well okay…" Ino said trying to see if her asking out another guy had made Sasuke jealous. She walked away slowly trying to see a reaction.

Meanwhile Hinata was fuming as she watched the Yamanaka walk away from '_Her' _Naruto. She knew that the blond blue eyed wonder that had captured her heart had a fan club, but most of them kept their distance or were too busy fighting each other over him that they never got close. But that girl had just gone right up and asked him out, _'Her'_ Naruto. _Something must be done about this… _Hinata thought.

In hindsight Ino's plan worked, it just made the wrong person jealous.

Hokage Tower

Minato sat at his desk happy he had finally figured out this seal on the scroll he had found.

Flashback

Minato sighed quietly and stood to leave before he woke the boy, as he did though the wooden floorboard under his foot gave a slight creak. He look at his Son's clone to make sure he was still asleep then bent back down to the board that made the noise. The wooden floor board was mostly under the bed but he could see the part he had stepped on and it was lifted up slightly.

He tried pulling up on it with his fingers; it was loose, very loose. Using both hands he pulled it up quietly and even though it was dark he could see a single white scroll inside with a seal on it. The seal master pulled it out carefully knowing what could happen when some seals were tampered with. Looking the scroll over, he saw that the seal on it had a symbol for fire on it so it would most likely burst into flames if he opened it.

The seal master impressed the seal was a higher level one and he would need time to open it, if he was going to. He was worried about his Son though, and if this scroll was important enough for his Son to go to such lengths to protect it might tell him how he can help. That was it his mind was settled, Minato replaced the floorboard and left the room quietly… with the scroll.

Flashback End

So after finally disabling the seal Minato opened the scroll only to see every major event in the last almost 8 years and into the next 10. The young Hokage's eyes were practical glued to the scroll, he read it all the way through his face changing from happy, sad, angry, confused, to depressed and pissed. Then he read it again. Some of the references were vague only showing dates and names, but others Minato could tell horrible things could happen like, 'The Uchiha Massacre' that could have been much worse than 'The Uchiha Incident'.

After he had read it 3 times he rolled it up and put his hands on his head taking a few deep breaths. He had no idea how much his Son had been changing, or how many truly horrifying things his Son had seen and been through in his young life. _How can he seem so happy knowing all of this. _At this he remembered what Jiraiya had said before he left, _"Besides if there is one thing you can count on is that no matter what crazy or impossible thing that kid gets himself into he always finds a way through it." _

Minato gave a small smile, "I hope your right Sensei… but Naruto won't have to do it himself this time."

Suna 

Naruto and Gaara had met up at the park the next day. To play again before Naruto had to leave because while he'd like to stay a few more days he and Jiraiya still have to find Tsunade and get back, his new clone wouldn't last forever.

"Temari caught you?" Gaara asked a little fearful, interrupting Naruto who was telling him what happen after he passed out. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah she seemed pretty upset too. She even attacked me before I could tell her what was going on."

Flashback

"_Who the hell are you?" The girl who didn't look more than a few years older than him growled, like a mother bear protecting a cub._

"Uh…" was Naruto's intelligent reply. _This wasn't supposed to happen, what do I tell her? … I'm screwed. _As if proving him right Temari threw a handful of shuriken at him. He dived to the side dodging them all.

"Wait! Wait! I'm a friend!" Naruto tried to calm her down so he could explain. It was then Temari realized the boy was even younger than her. She glared at him but didn't attack waiting for an explanation. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Me and Gaara snuck out earlier, and I was just bringing him back because he passed out. Just as I was leaving you came in." Naruto made up a partial lie on the spot. However Temari barely heard anything after "he passed out". She whipped her head around, ignoring all basics of ninja training saying to never take your eyes off the enemy, to see the cutest and most terrifying thing she had ever seen. Her baby brother Gaara was asleep in his bed now clutching his favorite teddy bear.

Temari didn't know whether to coo at him or run in terror. She knew what was said to happen if Gaara ever fell asleep. Naruto was debating if he should knock her out and hope she thought it was just a dream or explain in detail. He really rather just knock her out but… maybe it would be better for Gaara if he had someone when he wasn't there. Temari did just protect him… Naruto groaned mentally, this would be so… troublesome.

"It's okay Temari, nothing will happen now even when he sleeps." Naruto explained softly. Temari's head whipped back around to the boy who she almost had forgotten was there.

"What do you mean?" Then her eyes narrowed "What did you do to him? And how do you know my name?" the 10 year old ground out. If Naruto had really been the age he looked he'd be sweating bullets by now.

"Just what I said, I am Gaara's friend, and I helped him by fixing his seal so he can sleep and not be bothered by Shukaku. And I know your name because he told me." Naruto tried answering without going into much detail. Temari paled.

"You, you 'fixed' his seal. You're just a kid! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Temari's voice started getting higher. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Quiet." He spoke in a commanding voice cutting off Temari's rant/ mental breakdown. "I may be a child but I am also a seal master trained by the best. And I worked months on that seal making sure it was perfect for Garra, I would _NEVER_ have tried it on him if I wasn't sure." Naruto finished with determination almost glowing in his eyes.

The way the boy spoke was so straight forward, and sounded so determined that Temari actually found herself believing him. She looked back at her brother seeing him sleep so peacefully, and gave a small smiled.

"Temari," the girl turned to look at him "you can't tell anyone, if your Father or the council finds out who knows what they would do to Gaara. Besides no one can know it was me, at least until were older and can protect ourselves. Do you understand?" Naruto knew this was it, he had to get her to agree. Temari frowned her eyes cast down thinking and then slowly nodded. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I understand and I won't tell to protect my Brother, but why can't they know it was you?" Temari asked curiously. Naruto didn't answer right away wondering if he she tell her, she'll find out eventually but could he trust her now? … She just gave him her trust. He looked back up to her and grinned that cheeky fox grin.

"Because, I'm the Hokage's Son." Naruto told her proudly, he had always wanted to say that. Before Temari could question him further though, he was gone. On the ground outside Naruto and Jiraiya **Shunshin-**ed back to their hotel room.

End Flashback

"So Temari knows?" Gaara asked, as they were swinging together on the swings.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Gaara, you know I have to leave tomorrow morning." The little blond said a bit sadly. "But this way Temari can be with you since I can't, you know she is your friend now too." Naruto smiled at him, as Gaara beamed now he has two friends and one is even his sister.

"Um mm," Garra nodded happily then stopped showing a bit of panic "but you'll come back right?" the little redhead asked. Naruto smiled wide.

"Of course! You can't get rid of me that easy!" he laughed as his friend sighed in relief and smiled at him.

* * *

**And CUT! That a wrap ppl now to the reviewers! ;)**

**To DragonPrincess91 : Thank you very much it those kinda of reviews I'm writing this for**

**and yea I tried to think of a funny reason for him to want to learn to walk and that was the first thing I thought of :P**

**/**

**To Blaster : Thanks, and I hope you liked the chapter, and the Kazekage won't it's gonna be one of those 'never tell the GUs' (Grown Ups)**

**/**

**To Princess Sara Rose : Heh, sorry I guess I took about the same amount of time to update (see top) but I'm glad you liked the last chapter and**

**hope you liked the sealing as well :) I even put Temari in it ;P**

**/**

**To Silver eyed girl 1000 : Your welcome, but really I loved writing that baby Naruto scene, I might do a few more :P**

**And yea that would have been hilarious XD but he'd have to be able to climb to the toilet too ;)**

**/**

**To SuperSweetGirl119387 : Thanks! and yea... they might becoming resistant to it BUT the cuteness factor STILL WORKS!**

**and if all else fails NOTHING can beat the *Puppy-eye no Jutsu!* and that sounds nice/ funny I might do that :P**

**/**

**To Phil : Thanks and coming soon to a site never you :P (...had to say it)**

**/**

**To XxAnimeLuvRxX : THANKS! I love making those Kawaii scenes :P I hope this one had enough laughs in it for you, the first part was more drama ^_^'**

**Sorry for the later update :*(**

**/**

**To Shinigami : Yea I don't really blame Gaara for all that, but what do you mean 'tell the council' there in on it... *confused***

**/**

**To CUTE-IN-PINK : Thanks for the awesome review! And I've have decided that it will be Naruto's birthday when he gets back BUT not a surprise party (I'm still working on it)**

**and I don't really know if what holidays they celibate in Japan soooo... meh**

**/**

**To The1one : Thanks I try and keep him in character, but sorry to say Nagota nor Konan will have much part in the story, they will be mentioned soon but thats about it.**

**/**

**To Peridotix : Thanks! Sorry the update took a while :(**

* * *

**There thats everybody now guys I really hope this was good cause I spent forever on it, plz review! :)**


	27. What Plan?

**Yes I know it's been a while... SORRY! but I did tell you,**

**/**

**anyway here it is I really work a long time on it so I hope it's up to an 'A' grade chapter :)**

/

* * *

**Chapter 27: What Plan?**

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked about ten minutes after leaving Suna. He knew they were looking for Tsunade, he was just hoping Jiraiya would have a good idea where to look. Jiraiya didn't bother turning to him but answered anyway.

"Where going to find Tsunade, if I remember right and if you haven't changed it she should be in Bird Country. Most likely in the casino town they have." Jiraiya and Naruto chuckled at the last part.

"Well I don't suppose you have a plan to get her to come back?" Naruto asked while still smiling at the thought of seeing the slug Sennin. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and gave him a suspicious look.

"What do you mean _me_? You're the one who blew yourself back in time. You've had all this time to come up with a plan; I just got _my_ memories back." Jiraiya said and they both stopped realizing neither of them had _any_ plan. Well like Master like student.

"So… neither of us have a plan, huh?" Naruto said in a tone that made it not really a question. They both sighed at the thought. Naruto shrugged and started walking again, Jiraiya keeping pace with him.

"I guess we'll just wing it then. Baa-chan wanted to start a medical program right?" At the Sennin's nod Naruto continued. "Well I'm sure Dad wouldn't have a problem with it, as long as we can find a way to do it, and we could always use her help running the hospital." The blond finished linking his fingers together behind his head. He was smiling up at the sky as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah well if it comes to it you could always make a bet with her." Jiraiya told him snickering as if it was a fool proof plan, which really if you knew her you'd know it was. The little blond's innocent smile turned into a devious smirk.

"You know I do miss my necklace." And so the devious little mind set to work. While the toad Sennin thought _'What have I done… Oh well it'll be fun to watch.' _

In Konoha

Up in a tree in the Hyuuga compound sat a young girl with dark hair and the classic Hyuuga eyes. Her eyes were slightly different though, but at a glance you would never notice they had a tint of lavender that a certain boy with blond hair had fallen in love with. Not that the girl knew, no if she did she wouldn't have been sitting there thinking on what to do about another young girl named Ino Yamanaka. Who had flirted with the boy in question the day before.

Yes even at the young age of seven, well almost eight love was already complicating the next generation of ninja. _What do I do? _Hinata thought swinging her feet below the branch she was sitting on. _I don't really want to hurt Ino… well not much. I think she is still into Sasuke too, but then why would she do that? And in front of… him… Could she have been trying to get closer to Sasuke by flirting with Naruto-kun? Would she do that? What am I thinking of course she would. _Hinata huffed pursing her lips into a frown.

_Even if Ino isn't after Naruto-kun though, I can't let something like this happen again. I have to show those stupid fangirls he is __**mine**__. But how? I can't just become his girlfriend I don't even know if he likes me like that… _Hinata sighed, if anyone was watching they would probably think it was pretty funny that she kept making faces like she was arguing with herself. Then a look of determination that Naruto would be proud of came onto her face.

_I'll become a closer friend to Naruto-kun, then I can keep those stupid fangirls away from him and he can get to know me better. Plus I'll get to spend more time with him! _Then the thought hit her on the outside and her stomach sunk. _But_ _I can hardly talk to him without fainting… Well I'll just have to; I can't let those girls take him from me. _Hinata nodded to herself the determined look back in place. _Now I just have to figure out how… maybe we could study together, or train he likes that. _

Elsewhere in Konoha

Naruto was swing on a swing at a playground he used to come to the first time he was this age. He had come here to clear his head while he was working on his new memory transfer jutsu. That had been accomplished at least, he was now thinking on how half the kids parents kept glancing at him. As if wondering if he would attack them any moment.

The young boy sighed. _Well I suppose it's still better than last time at least they haven't grabbed their kids to leave glaring at me. Still I kinda want to play… No I'm not a kid anymore… but… _Naruto huffed and tried to shake his head at the childish thoughts. The little blond smiled so big trying to act happy so that maybe he would be; it was like he was a miniature sun with that smile. Then he started swinging higher like a kid trying to touch the sky. His moment was interrupted though as he heard a voice a bit younger than his own.

"Naruto?" Konohamaru called out to the blond boy on the swing he recognized from a few days ago when the boy saved him from a nasty fall. Naruto took a flying jump off the swing and landed perfectly in a crouch just in front of Konohamaru. Then stood up smoothly and gave a small one handed wave.

"Yo!" Naruto replied cheerfully making both his eyes 'eye smile' like Kakashi would always do. He knew it was juvenile and the younger Konohamaru wouldn't get the joke, but… it was still funny as hell. He was laughing on the inside though so nobody would think he'd finally cracked.

"Hey!" The younger boy smiled brightly and asked, "You wanna play?" Naruto could see the innocents in his friend, and remembered that his older counterpart had believed in him till the end. In the future or more accurately now his old world; Naruto had taken Konohamaru on as a kind of apprentice. It wasn't a complete apprenticeship because the boy was a Sarutobi whose clan had been bonded to the Monkey summons for generations.

Of course Konohamaru would have probably signed the Toad contract instead if Naruto had asked him to but he wouldn't take that away from the boy. However Naruto did teach Konohamaru many things from those perverted jutsu from when he was a kid to his own nindo and even one of the few family jutsu Naruto had, the **Rasengan. **Not that he knew it was a family jutsu at the time. Even if he did though he would have still taught it to the boy, because Konohamaru was more than just some kid he was teaching, he was his little brother in all but blood.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Even if those that didn't like him before was still afraid of him there were many he still had. Mentally he thanked his little brother for lifting his spirits and reminding him he wasn't alone.

Minato's Office (Hokage Tower)

Kakashi walked in to give his report on the mission he just finished. While he was giving the report though he was wondering why he hadn't been assigned to look after Naruto in a while. It was really starting to bug him because he was the one that was always called in to watch over the boy after he would ditch his ANBU guards or there was some added danger. His sensei would do so of course because he trusted Kakashi more than his other shinobi; he even had Kakashi watching Naruto since he was still very small.

Flashback

Kakashi couldn't believe it his sensei was ordering him on a 'mission' to _babysit_. He may have been 16 years old but he was a Jounin for crying out loud! Okay yes the kid was important and even more so to his sensei but this just wasn't fair. Hokage's son or _not_ he did not want to babysit a 2 year old, even if he was already potty trained.

However even as he was mentally cursing his luck Kakashi was walking to his sensei's house to do the 'mission'. He got to the door and before he could knock a blond chibi version of his sensei opened it up. The chibi smile at him and opened the door wider for him to come in.

While he had never had to babysit the boy before he knew the little blond fairly well seeing him in the Hokage office a lot, so the chibi seemed comfortable staying with him. And for that he was glad, the last thing he needed was a screaming 2 year old wanting no one but his Daddy.

"Daddy!" Naruto yelled into the house as he led Kakashi inside. "He's here!" He called, then the blond little bundle of sunshine shot off deeper into the house not bothering to check if the teen Kakashi was following. The still annoyed silver haired teen waited where he'd been left but he didn't have to wait long. In less than a minute his sensei came out sporting a bright smile as he carried Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi, thanks for doing this. I really feel better knowing that you're with him." Minato said easily like his student had a choice, not that Kakashi would complain out loud about it. Now though he felt a little guilty. Naruto was his sensei's son and did have a high kidnapping potential. So Kakashi sighed resigned to his fate.

When no one was looking Naruto smirked. _He's already annoyed he has to watch me. Just wait until I'm done with him! He will regret the day he EVER used 'A Thousand Years of Pain Jutsu' on me! Mahahahahaha! Okay yes he doesn't actually remember that and hasn't actually done it, buuuut he's still gonna pay! _On the outside; Kakashi was getting a bit nervous at the look on Naruto's face that clearly any 2 year old shouldn't have.

"How long will you be gone again Sensei?" the boy asked hoping it was sooner than he remembered. Minato rolled his eyes at his student but answered him anyway.

"Just until tomorrow morning. Don't worry you'll do fine. Just remember to feed him dinner, and put him to bed around 9." Minato told him than stopped looking a little panicked, "And _Don't _let him put anything in his mouth he shouldn't!" Then Minato let his Son slid down him and kneeled before the 2 year old holding onto his arms gently.

"You be good for Kakashi okay Naru-chan?" Minato asked/told his son. Naruto sweat dropped he had no intention of doing that, so he crossed his figures behind his back and nodded. Then he jumped up to hug his Dad to draw attention away from that subject.

"I'll miss you, Daddy!" the cute 2 year old squealed as he let go.

"I'll miss you too Naru-chan." Minato said hugging him back. With that the Hokage was out the door not to be seen till morning.

Kakashi turned back to his charge, who had started openly smirking with a gleam in his eye the teen didn't like as soon as the front door had shut.

Flashback End 

That night became what Kakashi had taken to calling 'the night from hell'. When Minato-sensei had come back in the morning Kakashi was on the floor out cold and covered in orange paint, rotten eggs, garbage, some kind of green goo neither could identify and a black eye. While a blond 2 year old was sleeping peacefully in his 'big boy bed' without one hair out of place, his toys weren't even on the floor.

The silver haired Cyclops never knew exactly what happen that night; he thought he remembered something about a possessed baby and the evil laundry bunnies but he was sure that was just a dream. Afterward though nothing weird ever seemed to happen when he watched Naruto and they became fairly close like the first time never happened at all, except when his sensei teased him about it of course.

As Kakashi finished giving his report he just had to ask. "Sensei, how is Naruto doing?" Minato blinked he didn't realize his student would miss Naruto. He hadn't been sending Kakashi to protect his Son because well… it was just a clone. But it might be causing suspicion.

"Ah yes, Kakashi he's doing well. After you've rested from this mission; maybe tomorrow you would look after him?" Minato smiled as Kakashi nodded.

"Of course Sensei." The silver haired scarecrow agreed then puffed into smoke. Before even a few seconds past though Minato's work (paperwork) was interrupted again, not that he wasn't grateful. He even smiled when he saw what interrupted him was a little orange and black blur coming from the doorway.

"Dad!" Naruto called as he hug tackled his Father. Minato vaguely wondered how a clone could take such a hit and not pop. Before he remembered what he wanted to talk to his Son about. Pulling the boy back and sitting him on the desk in front of him Minato prepared to ask about something he wasn't sure he should really ever know about, the Future.

With Naruto & Jiraiya

Naruto followed Jiraiya right through the gate that said they had entered Bird Country. Tsunade wasn't far he was sure, but they went to get a room at the inn first. Then they would re-start their search for the Slug Sennin.

Jiraiya was excited to see his old teammate but apprehensive too. Naruto knew why, one night about a week after Jiraiya's death Shizune asked him to find the Godaime, he had found Tsunade at a bar getting drunk. After a while he got her to talk to him. She told him about how she was going to go out with Jiraiya if he came back, and the bet she made with him. He had led her out of the bar that day and dragged her to her bed, feeling more guilty than ever for yelling at her over Jiraiya's death. He didn't say anything to the now alive Jiraiya about it, and he wasn't going to unless he had to.

They both headed out of the hotel and split up; Jiraiya went to check the bars (and baths of course), while Naruto went to check all the gambling houses.

"Wow…" Naruto said in a bit of awe, when he saw how many and how big all the places in the gambling section of town was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was thinking it only looked that way because he was so small, but he ignored that that thought as it would take the magical effect away. The little blond had his hands in the pockets of his black shorts walking around in a burnt orange shirt with his head held up high like he owned the place.

Soon after he had gone into and searched 4 gambling spots he was walking down the street again and someone went flying right in front of him… from the wall. Naruto sweat dropped when he heard a familiar voice coming from the hole in the wall where the now unconscious man just came from.

_Ah yes I've found Baa-chan, now to put the plan into action! _Naruto thought with a smirk, after he shook his head at the poor unfortunate soul on the ground that had annoyed his Baa-chan. The little blond stepped over the rubble and went inside smiling to himself, if all went according to plan, (the one he made up on the way there) it would be all too easy to get his Baa-chan to come back to Konoha.

* * *

** AND CUT! Plz remember to review each chapter, to tell me if its getting better or what you'd like to see ;)**

**/ Now to reply to some reviews :)**

**Blaster : thanks I really appreciate the encouragement :) This chapter showed where Hinata's thoughts were going (as much as I'd like to have her beat up Ino it's just doesn't seem in character) Gaara you'll have to wait for :P and Minato well he's just gonna deal with it the best he can**

/

**Shinigami : Ok I think the Kazekage wanted to kill Gaara because he didn't think Gaara could be controlled, and they would still want to kill Gaara if he could sleep because they would want to WHY he could, and wouldn't trust a seal that came out of nowhere. I'm not saying its right but the councils all seem to be stupid soooo... yea I do think sleeping will help Gaara's mind/sanity. And no Gaara isn't the only son of the Kazekage (Kankuro) and no definitely not the only male jinchuuriki and yes Naruto was born in the same year (don't see where this is going, plz explain) **

**/  
**

**Silver eyed girl 1000 : Wow I'm glad you liked it, and YEP! I did use your idea for the Ino flirting with Naruto thing, hope it was good enough :) And Yes Minato will be pissed but no, he won't be going on a killing spree ^_^' that would just be a lil too much... hope the Hinata scene was Ok, and thanks but I'm going to go back when this is all done to fix grammar/spelling stuff (troublesome) **

**/**

**CaptainFlye : Heh sorry if the Hinata scene wasn't as vengeful as you were hoping for, just didn't seem 'hinata like'. But Hinata will be a bit different now (protective) over Naruto. **

**/**

**Likin it : Damn its like everyone wanted Hinata to go mental... but remember Hinata isn't actually with Naruto yet, and is still that shy lil girl but don't worry you will still get to see some jealous Hinata later ;)**

**/**

**Mischievious Plans : Lol thats good! HAHA! I might use that, not this time cause it's already done but thats really funny, it would be so awesome to see Ino's face as she's covered in toilet water XD**

**/**

**Biju : Kyuubi will be used later in the story (when Naruto is in trouble most likely) but right now in the story he is more or less sleeping (humans are boring to him) so for now his commentary is cut :P**

**/**

**CUTE-IN-PINK : Lol YEP! - SuperSweetGirl119387 : Uhg oh.. no.. not... Super cute puppy-dog eyes jutsu! OK I'll THINK about it, it's just that well.. shes dead! how I'm I gonna do that (puppy-dog pout no jutsu!) **

**/**

**heather : Thank you! I hope you liked the new chibi scene ;P**

**

* * *

Plz REVEIW! ;D  
**


	28. My Hime

**Chapter 28: My Hime**

* * *

Naruto walked into the gambling house and quickly saw who he was looking for, a blond woman with brown eyes, a large bust looking to be in her late 20's (even though he knew she wasn't) sat in front of a cup and a pair of dice. Of course there was also a very nervous manager sweating close by. He couldn't help but smile almost laughing at the familiar scene he hadn't been able to see since he got his 'new' life.

The little blond walked over to her like he didn't know she just threw a man through the wall… and across the market street. Standing beside where she sat he was smirking while ignoring the manager who was nervously waving his hands trying to warn him not to go near 'the legendary sucker'.

"Well I guess you're down one player. Mind if I sit in?" Naruto asked in his most 'I'm an innocent little kid let me play too' voice. The question was directed to the group that had two other players (left) but he was looking at Tsunade. She smirked at him and spoke for the group that wasn't too likely to oppose her after that last display.

"Sure kid, if you got money. We're playing evens and odds, you know how to play?" Tsunade asked see what she thought might be easy prey. Naruto just smiled sweetly at her.

"Yep! I think so that's where you roll the dice and call even or odd, bet on the right one and you win! Right?" he asked sitting down beside her, looking for all the world he needed her to assure him he was right. She just nodded smirking a little at how naïve he seemed, she almost felt bad about taking his money. Almost.

"That's right." She replied. Naruto smirked and thought '_Stage one complete_'. And that's how the beginning of 'plan to bring Tsunade back' started.

In Konoha with Minato and Clone/Naruto

"Naruto I found this in your room." Minato said sitting Naruto on his desk in the Hokage's office and pulling out the scroll with future events written on in. First Naruto paled at seeing the scroll then frowned thinking at least it didn't end up in the hands of an enemy. "Can you tell me about this?" Minato asked carefully trying to keep his tone neutral. The soon to be eight year old gave him a dead look.

"I call that an invasion of privacy." There was no anger in the younger blond's voice but defiantly some annoyance. Minato rolled his eyes, yes he felt a little bad about taking it, and reading it without asking but this wasn't his finding some magazine a kid shouldn't have, this was possible fate of the world kind of stuff. He looked pointedly at his Son to give an explanation.

Naruto sighed, "I guess you already read it. That is my list of things from my own timeline and this one. Mostly things I have changed in this one and whatever I can remember about major events from the other one."

"And why didn't you show me this or tell me about this stuff?" asked Minato. He noticed his Son kept looking right at him, not uncomfortable or ashamed he had hidden it.

"Because the more people that know the more things will change. Half or maybe even none of the things on that list will ever happen or maybe they all will. But now that you know even if you don't mean to your decisions may change based on a believed outcome that may never happen, or could even make one of the things on that list happen or something even worse. There are endless possibilities." They were both quiet for a while thinking over all the annoying complexities of time travel.

Finally Minato sighed pushing the thoughts away before his brain exploded. "I understand Naruto, but I want you to come to me if you need any help. You don't need to do everything on your own." The older blond stated looking directly at his Son. Naruto looked back at him, his eyes a bit wider than usual then smiled, '_That's right, I'm not on my own anymore…'_

"If you need anything just come to me, promise?" his Father asked. Naruto still smiling slightly nodded at him.

"Promise." The young seal master stated getting up and heading out, but before he got far his father called again.

"Oh and Naruto keep me in the loop with the things you're doing. I'd like to know the amount of destruction so I have a good explanation _before_ I have to answer the council's questions." Minato smirked as he tossed the 'timeline scroll' to his Son. Naruto smirked back and bit his thumb resetting the destruction seal with his blood on the scroll within seconds as he walked out the door.

With Hinata

Hinata hid in a tree patiently waiting in one of Naruto's favorite training grounds for him to show up. Trying to picture herself going to talk to him, she was nervous beyond all known reason just _thinking _about it! Her heart would speed up and every few minutes she had to force herself to take a few deep slow breaths to calm down. She had even tried talking herself out of going to talk to him a few times, but at the thought of Ino flirting with him she became steeled to where she was, continuing to wait.

She had to become his friend; if she could do that then it would be easier to keep other girls away from him. Plus as his friend she would get to spend more time with him and he would get to know her better, so maybe he'd start to like her as more than a friend… but first she had to stop being so childish and _talk_ to him! Granted she still was a child but that made no difference, she couldn't wait till she wasn't while some other girl moved in on him.

As Hinata was lost in her thoughts she missed when Naruto had arrived but he saw her. Naruto grinned widely as he spotted his Hime in a tree looking like she was deep in thought. Now usually he would just pretend to not notice her and let her watch him train, but he really wanted to see her. Lately his heart had been aching to hold her in his arms like he used to do whenever they could find a moment of peace.

Naruto jumped up into the tree on a branch above the beautiful little Hyuuga so quietly she never noticed. The large grin never left his face as Naruto prepared his little prank. He stepped quietly upside down beside the girl on the branch above her squatting. Now that he was in the right spotted Naruto was trying not to laugh before he stood up quickly upside down on the branch and yelled.

"HI HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata jumped and looked up quickly to the one who had scarred her with wide eyes only to find herself inches from the face of the boy she was just thinking about. She stared in shock for a second looking into those beautiful blue orbs that looked as pure and as free as the sky, with a mischievous glint that he didn't seem to bother to hide.

Hinata started to smile before she realized how close their faces were… She was bright red in three seconds flat, she tried to back up or say something but it was like her brain was frozen. Then everything started to go dark the last thing she saw was her crush jumping down, hopefully to catch her.

Naruto smiled contently as he watched the girl he loved so much stare into his eyes. He remembered one time in another life she told him when she looked into his eyes she saw freedom and strength, and he couldn't help but wonder if this younger Hinata was seeing that too. He almost rolled his eyes as he saw the early signs of her fainting, but that had been what he was going for.

The blond boy smirked as he quickly jumped down to her branch and caught his princess. He sat down in the crook of the tree and pulled her back to his chest sighing happily as he carefully slide her hair out of her face. Naruto smiled at the girl, he knew this was cheating, that he shouldn't have tried to make her faint just to hold her… but when he saw her smile softly and nuzzle her cheek into his chest he just couldn't bring himself to care.

With the Real Naruto and Tsunade

Tsunade growled as she lost again, but not just because she lost, no she lost all the time. She was pissed because she could figure out just _how _the damn brat kept winning. It wasn't just her, the kid was beating everyone! She didn't even think he had lost once!

Finally after four hours The Legendary Sucker had nothing left to bet and the other players had left an hour ago grumbling about lucky brats. As she started to get up to leave the boy grabbed her hand stopping her. Tsunade shook her hand making the boy let go.

"Where you going Baa-chan?" the cute little blond asked looking up at her from the ground. Tsunade spun around and glared at him.

"I'm NOT OLD GAKI!" She kept up her glare daring him to say otherwise but the boy didn't even flinch just waiting for her to answer. Tsunade sighed "And you already won everything there's nothing left to bet." The boy smirked this is what he had been waiting for.

"Actually I have a bet for you." Naruto said while smirking at The Legendary Sucker. Tsunade eyed his cautiously. Her inner gambler urging her on as her ninja instincts were screaming _TRAP!_ Needless to say the gambler side won out.

"Oh and what would that be?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's smirk widened _'hook, line and sinker' _he thought.

"I will bet you everything I won tonight on this next game, if you bet me that necklace and one favor." Naruto stated confidently. Tsunade frowned at him _what favor? And why would a little kid want my necklace? _She decided to voice such thoughts to the grinning boy who already looked like he won.

"Why do you want my necklace? And what favor?" Tsunade asked suspiciously, she was beginning to think the kid was smarter than any _kid_ should be. The kid didn't look intimidated at all actually he looked a little excited. Naruto just smirked back at her again.

"I want that necklace because it was the first Hokage's." Naruto said standing up "And to be Hokage, That is my Dream!" Naruto stared up at her grinning. Tsunade saw that determined look in the boy's eyes. _That same damn look! _She thought as the faces of her little brother and first real love flashed in her mind as they said the same exact words to her so long ago.

Tsunade closed her eyes and smirked, it was already decided she never had bet the necklace before but… that boy she would bet it to him.

"And the favor?" Tsunade asked again. Naruto laughed throwing his hand behind him to the back of his head enviously.

"Oh nothing major," he start trying to seem casual "I just want you to meet my Father." Naruto said smiling innocently at her. Tsunade arched an eyebrow _'that's it? There must be a catch… WAIT a minute he doesn't mean as a date! Right! _

"YOU MEAN LIKE A DATE!" the Sanin practically screamed. Naruto blanched.

"NO! EW!" The little blond yelled back almost as loud. Tsunade glared dangerously.

"What do you mean, 'Ew'?" The Sanin smiled sweetly looking every bit ready to kill him. Naruto laughed nervously, sweating.

"No offense, but my Dad's mine, and I'm not sharing." Naruto relaxed a little when The Sanin no longer looked ready to put him through a wall. He knew what he said was selfish but after his first life he just wasn't ready to let go and share his Father's attention with anyone. Maybe in a few years he would but that could wait.

"I just want you to meet him, and tell him how I got the necklace." Naruto said like he had already won it. Tsunade caught the cocky remark but didn't comment on it. She nodded her head and looked at how much the boy was betting, it was enough to buy a really nice house. The Legendary Sucker smirked.

"It's a bet kid." She stated as the boy smirked back at her.

With Hinata & Naruto/Kitsune Clone

Hinata woke up feeling very content like she just didn't want to move. As she became more alert she started to realize her 'pillow' was moving, no breathing. Her heart almost stopped in fear thinking she was close to a wild animal or worse a kidnapper. She tried to not move so that the person that she now knew was human because of the arm she felt around her waist didn't know she was awake. Hinata started to relax as she remembered the last thing that happened before she fell asleep, which was Naruto Namikaze's beautiful eyes.

However that made her nervous almost as much as it made her happy. Now though she had to know, so Hinata slowly cracked her eyes so that they were barely open just enough for her to see the orange lining of a black jacket that had been place around her shoulders. A jacket that she knew was her Naruto's. Hinata smiled deciding that faking sleep a little longer wouldn't hurt and let her eyes close completely again.

The little blond time traveler smirked as he felt his Hime wake up and then try and fake sleep. He would have said something but seeing that perfect smile grace her lips made him content to just watch her a little longer. He wouldn't get another moment like this for a while after all.

Sasuke

Sasuke was looking for Naruto since they usually did spend the weekend together. He had already checked the blond's house, the ramen stand and the top of the Hokage monument where he knew his friend liked to think. Even though no one was suppose to go up there, of course when he said so his friend gave him one of those answers that amused him and made him want to slap his forehead he said 'That's why it's the best place to think!' and while Sasuke saw the logic that no one would bother him there it also scared him to think he might be starting to understand the mind of Naruto Namikaze.

Now Sasuke was checking the training grounds that he and Naruto used the most, training ground 7. There was no active team seven so it was always empty. The young raven walked casually through the grounds looking for his friend, within a few minutes he spotted him up in a tree… holding a girl.

Sasuke's face went slack as his eyes grew slightly wide. He put his Uchiha/'board outta my mind look' back on his face as he saw his friend grinning at him like he was trying not to laugh. Naruto put one figure to his lips as Sasuke frowned and raised a questioning eyebrow at the blond still holding onto who he now recognized as Hinata Hyuuga. The least annoying girl in their class, in his opinion.

Naruto just shook his head slowly so that the girl in his arms didn't try and see what was going on. The blond made a waving motion with his free hand to Sasuke and mouth 'later.' The young Uchiha rolled his eyes and turned walking back the way he came, but Naruto was sure he caught an amused smirk before he left.

Sasuke's smirk turned a bit more devious by the time he got back out of the training grounds. Now he knew exactly what he was going to get his friend for his upcoming 8th Birthday. Yes, now he just had to figure out how to get it without getting caught.

Bird Country, Gambling House with Naruto and Tsunade

The Slug Sanin couldn't believe it, not only had the kid beaten her. No utterly _Crushed_ her and everyone else at dice but after she had given him the necklace and asked where his Father was to meet him. The kid had smiled so innocently telling her "Konoha."

That's when she told him there was 'no way in hell she was going there!' And that's when everything went straight down the crapper. The boy didn't even look fazed as she broke their deal, or at least she thought she had. The boy who was now wearing her 'cursed' necklace simply stated 'A deals, a deal.'

Then she spotted her old teammate behind him looking right at her. He was smirking the same way as the blond boy. The Legendary Sucker knew then not only had she lost but she had been conned… by a seven year old boy. Who apparently had the 'muscle' so to speak to back him up.

Not that she was going back _there_ without a fight. No she swore she would never go back and she was defiantly not going back because of some stupid bet. When she got up to make a tactical retreat though, well she didn't make it very far. The Slug Sanin's last thoughts before blacking out was '_how in the hell did that brat slip something in my drink._'

Kakashi Babysitting OMAKE Part 1

The evening started out normal enough despite the sinister looks the blond two year old had given him. The kid had been quietly watching TV all afternoon. It was getting close to dinner time though and that was one of the few things his Sensei had told him to do, so Kakashi started looking around the kitchen for something to make.

Finding something quick and easy to make the young Jounin grabbed the macaroni out of the cabinet. It also happened to be one of the few meals the teen knew how to make so he threw the noodles into a pot and put in the right amount of water with the cheese packet. Kakashi smile to himself, _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all. The kid hasn't moved and I don't really have to do anything.'_ The teen thought.

**CRASH!**

Of course he just had to jinx it. Kakashi ran into the living room where Naruto had been watching TV preparing for an attack, however what he found was a blond toddler crawling… on the ceiling. The young ninja barely registered that the crash had come from a broken picture frame that the boy had most likely knocked over getting up there.

Kakashi was just about to try and get him down when the toddler did something that made him seriously want to puke his lunch, _him _a war torn Jounin. The small boy turned his head toward his babysitter, without turning his body… while facing the opposite way.

"**Kashi-kuuuun," **the very creepy toddle almost sang tauntingly, in a voice the sounded low and demonic despite the fact in was coming from a child under 3 feet tall. **"Aren't you gonna play with me Kashi-kun?"** the boy almost whined. If the young Jounin had _any_ motor function he would have pissed his pants. As it was the blond toddler still on the ceiling with his head on the wrong way talking like that… well it was just too much, so the war veteran shinobi Sharingan Kakashi… fainted.

Within two seconds a blond toddler fell from the ceiling, dispelling the partial transformation around his head as he laughed his ass off on the way down. Naruto didn't even stop laughing as he hit the floor in his two year old body, the look on his Sensei's face was truly priceless, and he wasn't even finished.

End Part 1

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**For those of you who don't like NaruHina please don't flame it depresses me (I know this from only getting 1 through the whole story)**

**if it makes you happy imagine them as different ppl or skip the fluff there isn't too much in the story anyway**

**Plz review each chapter! I put work into all of them!  
**


	29. Forbidden Jutsu

** I would like to give a special shout out to**** Kai Maciel and her story "Phoenix Rising" it's one of the ONLY NON-yaoi Naruto raising Sasuke stories I have found, it's well done, cute, insightful and even a bit suspenseful. It inspired me to write my own version and she has given me consent to post it on the site when I'm ready as long as I give her credit for any of her ideas I use and ask her before hand, so as a thank you I'm recommending her great story :) **

**/  
**

**now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Forbidden Jutsu **

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto as Tsunade collapsed. The blond gave him an innocent expression.

"What? Didn't she drug _you_ last time?"Naruto asked without showing much guilt. Jiraiya shrugged and scooped his old teammate up into his arms bridal style. Naruto's eye twitched as he noticed a perverted expression on his Sensei's face and saw that his hand was way too far up, like on her ass.

The little blond glared at him and Jiraiya pouted slowly moving his hand to a more appropriate place. Naruto nodded satisfied. Then they both left taking Tsunade out of the gambling house. Jiraiya had found Shizune in a local hotel while Naruto had been conning Tsunade, and that's where they were going to collect the blond medic's things. They would all be out of town and headed to Konoha before the female Sannin even woke up.

With Naruto Kitsune Clone

'_Damn it._' Naruto thought as he felt his time limit was soon, he knew he only had maybe an hour left. He sighed as he looked down at the girl in his arms, he didn't know how long they had been there but it had been long enough that the girl wasn't faking sleep anymore. Apparently she was so peaceful and relaxed she actually fell back asleep.

Naruto smirked shaking his head slightly and tried to imprint her peaceful face on his memory and the moment as well. Then resigned to the inevitable and moved carefully putting one arm under her knees and moving her back off him so he could put his other hand there to scoop her up into his arms. Hinata stirred slightly and he thought she might wake up but she soon snuggled into his chest and placed one hand over his heart holding onto his shirt.

The little blond smiled genuinely at her, a look of content in his eyes. This was what he was fighting for, this moment and everyone like it after. He would protect her this time and everyone else, there was no room for error; he knew that. He held her to him a little tighter his small body easily supporting her weight and jumped tree to tree toward the Hyuuga compound that was at the edge of the village as was most clan compounds.

It was time to give his old war stealth abilities another test. Naruto grinned to himself; breaking into the Hyuuga compound would be great practice for the future. After all he did intend to make her his girlfriend in a few years and what kind of boyfriend would he be if he couldn't sneak through her window to make out with her.

As Naruto approached the Hyuuga compound from the forest side he finally caught site of the wall. It was still early so he couldn't count on the darkness to hide him. He stopped a good distance from the wall and shifted Hinata closer to him so he could get he could make a few hand signs in front of her. Careful not to wake her, he concentrated his chakra around her too so that the jutsu would cover her as well. Within seconds they were both invisible to the normal eye.

One of Jiraiya's old jutsu, well not yet because technically he hadn't made it yet. Regardless if someone were looking they might see a blur when you moved with it, because of how it works it reflexes the light around you to make it look like you're not there. If a Hyuuga were to active their Byakugan though they would find you right away, it hadn't been tried against the Sharingan.

Naruto jumped up on top of the compound's wall careful not to make a sound or wake Hinata. He smirked when he saw the guards at the gate only looking toward the outside. While the two guard on the inside were on opposite sides of the main house. Deciding the best path was to the roof; Naruto pushed chakra into his feet and jumped from the tall wall to the main house of the Hyuuga clan's roof.

The young sage's feet didn't make so much as a squeak; he mentally chuckled at how easy it had been so far. Remembering where Hinata's room had been in the future he quietly made his way to where her window was, walking right over the guards heads.

The whisker marked boy let himself fall down from the roof right in front of the window that he hoped was still Hinata's. There were two guards at each end on the house luckily the window he needed was mostly in the middle of them. When he hit the ground there was a small scuff sound and he stiffened. The guard that was slightly closer to him turned.

Naruto was still in a slight crouch from the drop and carrying a girl almost as big as him, but he didn't move a muscle when he notice the branch Hyuuga member turn. The Hyuuga narrowed his eye for a moment, _'Uh oh. If he uses the Byakugan I'm SCREWED!' _Naruto thought not daring to even breathe. Finally the Hyuuga's eye's turned back to the front of him.

'_Whew that was close!' _Naruto thought letting out a soundless deep breath. Luckily the window was already half open. The little blond leaned most of the girl's body weight that was still carrying to one side of his body. Then used his mostly free hand to slide the widow open slowly, and without a sound he had climbed in with Hinata and sighed in relief when he saw it was still Hinata's room.

He could tell because while the wall were white as everything in the house was suppose to be the bed spread was a light lavender color, and along with a few other things her mother's old rocking chair was in the corner. Naruto pulled back the bedspread once again leaning Hinata against him for a free hand, and then tried to lay her down.

When he realized he couldn't, he looked to finally notice she was holding onto his shirt still. He smiled softly at her and gently uncurled her figures from him. Then he took her sandals from her feet putting them on the ground and covered her. He turned to leave when he heard her mumble "Na-ruto-kun..." in her sleep.

The boy grinned, "Sweet dreams my Hime." He saw a small smile grace her lips before he went up in a small puff of smoke.

With Naruto, Jiraiya, an unconscious Tsunade, and Shizune (& pig) 

Jiraiya was now carrying Tsunade piggyback, while Shizune walked to the right of him slightly behind holding Tonton, so she could glance at him every few second to make sure his hands didn't go where they weren't wanted. Naruto walked to his left kind of zoned out but would scan the surrounding area every few seconds to check for enemies.

They had been traveling for two nights now and they knew Tsunade would wake soon. The entire group feared when that unavoidable moment would happen, Naruto because well… he did drug her. Jiraiya because he taught the kid and was in on the scam, and Shizune was afraid because of her mentor's violent personality. Plus the fact that she was letting them take her back to Konoha, not that she would stand much of a chance against the Toad Sannin.

They had carefully avoided Rain country even though cutting though it would have saved them some time. Naruto had notice Jiraiya glance longingly in the direction of his old students, but they both knew they couldn't go there now. That was how Jiraiya died the first time. So until Naruto's body was a bit older Jiraiya had reluctantly agreed they should keep their distance.

After all they knew Yahiko was already dead and apparently had been since just a little after Naruto's birth so even if Naruto had known when the boy had die there would have been no way to help him. Nagato and Konan though, might still be savable but not until they were stronger. Naruto sighed there was still so much he had to do.

"We will help them Jiraiya-oji, but it won't do them or me any good if you die again." Naruto spoke quietly with a small sad frown when he saw his sensei glance back again. Jiraiya sighed he knew the kid was right but he didn't have to like it.

"I know gaki. Come on, one more day and we'll be back in Konoha." Jiraiya changed the subject trying to lighten the mood. Naruto smirked but it was gone almost as quick as it appeared as they all stilled for a moment when they sensed other shinobi close by.

"They're trying to surround us." Naruto whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. Jiraiya nodded very slightly as did Shizune though she was in a bit of shock that such a small boy had sensed out the enemies as quickly as she did.

Naruto quickly came up with a plan and whispered to the Sannin and medic, "Follow me, closely, single file, Shizune cover our back." Then the little blond put on a burst of speed that left Shizune gaping. She quickly followed though as the sannin raced ahead, figuring that if he was confident in the young boy's abilities enough to follow his plan that she should too.

The youngest toad sage ever cursed as he felt all 5 of the ninja still following them. His plan had got them far enough that they weren't going to be ambushed anymore. However they were still being followed and now there was a good chance their pursuers knew that they had been found out.

Jiraiya smirked at the boy who would once just have called all the enemy ninja out telling them to 'come out and fight'. Now he was trying to avoid them, though it was smarter it showed a bit of how his student had grown.

Naruto stopped and growled, showing his annoyance. "Alright that's it! I'll take you all on!" Jiraiya sweat dropped '_Heh then again, maybe he hasn't changed that much._' thought the older sage. As Shizune just looked on in fear and disbelief holding onto her pig that oinked at Naruto's display.

Four of the ninja following them came out into the open while one stayed hidden. '_They think we don't know about the fifth one. So they kept him back, idiots._' Naruto thought as he quickly counted them and smirked.

Jiraiya and Shizune had stopped a little further ahead so Naruto was between them and the enemy. Jiraiya didn't really care to play with them and was still holding Tsunade on his back so he was just leaving it to his student. While Shizune was starting to really worry about the small boy's safey as well as the toad sennin's mental health for letting a kid fight what looked like 2 Chuunin and 2 Jounin, she hadn't sensed the last one yet.

The four enemy ninja looked confused at the little blond boy in front challenging them. Before they could do so much as blink though, the boy seemed to disappear and both of the Chuunin in the group fell to the ground out cold. The two Jounin jumped back to get some distance from the young boy which they both felt stupid for but he did just take down two Chuunin in one second.

Jiraiya chuckled at the scene as the two Jounin glared at his apprentice. Shizune was in shock, doing a good impression of a fish, gaping. Naruto was just grinning like a Cheshire cat. Finally one of the Jounin spoke breaking the silent staring contest.

"Who are you? You're no normal kid." said the Jounin with black hair. Naruto took on a blank look and blinked and started to gape at him. All the remaining enemy ninja raised an eyebrow at him, even the one hiding in the tree. Then like a damn broke he burst.

"WHAT! YOU BAKAS ARE ATTACKING ME AND DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM! WHAT ARE YOU COMMON BANDITS!" the boy screamed at them radiating enough killing intent to make them shiver. Though they took offense at the 'common' part they had been looking for some easy cash. Now they were pretty sure they picked the wrong target, despite the kid's size.

'_Thieves! There're just thieves! I know I shouldn't be complaining but honestly I'm not even on a mission or a ninja yet! And it's not like I don't have enough problems, I have to deal with idiots too…_' Naruto thought as he growled low, and calmed himself. '_Well I guess I can let out some pent up stress on them. There not wearing any headbands after all._' Naruto started to grin at the ill-fated nuken nin, who were deliberating how embarrassing it would be to run away from a kid less than half their size.

The enemy ninja decided to stand their ground and both took a fighting stance, he may have taken out their Chuunin level partners but they were both at Jounin level. Naruto made a familiar hand sign and within a second the Jounin were surrounded by about a hundred identical 7 year old boys. That's not what was worrying the Jounins' that were now back to back. No it was the sadistic grin on all of the young boy's faces as they paired off in groups of four, only leaving about ten in one group.

The real one had mixed in with the clones and they enemy was even more aggravated that they seemed to be being played with by a child. Not that they had much time to dwell on it as the group of ten clones charged splitting them apart.

Mean while Jiraiya felt Tsunade start to stir on his back and grimaced, knowing she would most likely pummel him when she comes to. Shizune was too busy staring at the fighting to take any notice though. Unknown to any of them the Slug Sannin had come to about a minute before and had just been pretending to still be out so she could know what was happening. She notice she was on her old teammate's back first so she knew she was most likely safe and was about to hit him and jump off, when she saw him.

The brat that had tricked her, she was again about to whack her teammate and then go and teach the kid a thing or two when she saw him perform a Jounin level forbidden jutsu, on a high scale. Seeing a kid perform such a technique so effortlessly stopped her from moving long enough to catch a glimpse of the necklace on the boy, the one he won from her. She had only bet it because of what he said, and how he said it.

"_I want that necklace because it was the first Hokage's." Naruto said standing up "And to be Hokage, That is my Dream!" Naruto stared up at her grinning. Tsunade saw that determined look in the boy's eyes. 'That same damn look!' She thought as the faces of her little brother and first real love flashed in her mind as they said the same exact words to her so long ago. _

Tsunade sighed quietly she would keep her promise to him… but that didn't mean she was going to make it easy after they tricked her. The legendary Sanin well known for her strength raised her fist carefully over her old teammate's head not to alert him then brought it down hard as she jumped off his back.

Shizune 'Eeeped' loudly as she jumped away from the exploding ground. Naruto and all his clones sweat dropped thinking the same thing 'Baa-chan's up.' But didn't turn away from the enemy, they of course did look and Naruto made their moment's lapse of concentration into his advantage. Two of the remaining groups of four clones charged, one group going to each ninja.

By the time either of the Jounin looked back to their opponent they were kick into the air, then they were each kicked four more times mid air and thought they would be kicked into the ground. Instead the boy jumping above them held his hand back and then suddenly shoved it forward with a spinning blue ball into each of their stomachs. The two Jounins spun with the force and hit the ground simultaneously each in a crater as big as the one Tsunade just put Jiraiya in.

It was safe to say they weren't getting up anytime soon, and when they did get up they wouldn't be moving very quickly with as many bone that were broken. Naruto grinned happily at his work then turned to see his shishou crawling out of a crater that Tsunade was standing near with her arms crossed switching between glaring at him and Jiraiya.

Then Naruto felt extreme pain in his head and knew his fox shadow clone had just dispelled. The rest of his normal clones dispelled as he clutched his head gripping his hair and fell to his knees, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. Jiraiya noticed him go down and rush to him as if he hadn't just been smashed into the ground. Tsunade and Shizune followed being medics though the younger stayed back to give her shishou room.

"Naruto, hey kid what happened?" Jiraiya tried asking as he supported the little blond with his arm to sit up. Naruto's face screwed up trying to think enough through the pain in his head to answer. With his hands still gripping his hair tightly he groaned curling closer to Jiraiya.

"Clone." The little blond finally manage to mumble just when Jiraiya thought he wasn't going to answer. Jiraiya grimaced and Tsunade saw anger, fear and concern flash through the other Sanin's eyes. She sighed and knelt down to the boy her hands glowing green as she used a diagnostic jutsu to check him over. The older toad sage didn't move trying to keep his godson still hoping there might be something his old teammate could do.

Tsunade was considered the best medical ninja in all the elemental nations and had seen many things but when she got to the young boy's head she gaped. His mind seemed to be in overdrive like it was trying to process a large amount of information. The chakra in his brain was fluctuating wildly; she immediately tried to calm it.

Slowly it was slowing down to a more normal level but as her chakra was wrapped around his brain she noticed the part of the boy's brain where his memories were suppose to be was much larger than it should be for a young boy. Actually it was almost the size of an adult's but for a kid too have that many memories was impossible, unless he remembered every single thing that ever happened to him in detail and even then it was pushing logic.

The medic pushed her thought away as the little boy's pain seemed to have weakened enough to crack his eyes and look at them. The boy's eyes immediately widened as he saw what none of the others did because they were all looking at him. Everything hurt so much that he could barely move, but it would be too late if he just tried to say something. Now it wasn't that he could move it was that he _**had**_ to move.

Before any of them could move the small boy who had still been clutching his head in pain sat up and pushed the woman working on him as hard as he could. Tsunade got up quickly ready to yell at him when the site of his blood stopped her cold. He had just pushed her out of the path of a kunai. With what was happening to Naruto they had all forgotten fifth enemy ninja that had been hiding earlier.

Jiraiya had laid his godson down quickly and crushed the last remaining enemy Jounin's skull with one chakra enhanced punch sending what was left into the ground. Then jumped back to the boy laying on the ground. Shizune was looking him over since Tsunade was now shaking at the blood covering his godson's shirt and coat.

Shizune stopped and shook her head at Jiraiya. She couldn't do anymore the kunai had hit too close to his heart, she didn't have the experience. The toad sage looked up desperately at Tsunade but the older medic seemed to be in her own world, and he looked back down to the boy in front of him who had come so far… just to die now? No.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he stood up and grabbed Tsunade. "SNAP OUT OF IT! If you don't do something he'll DIE!" he yelled as he shook her. The slug Sanin's eyes snapped to him when she heard the word 'die' and she looked down at the boy her eyes widening as she saw her cursed necklace on him. "Please." Jiraiya begged her now showing his desperation.

Tsunade wordlessly pulled out of her old teammates grip and knelt down in front of the blood covered boy and her eyes narrowed. '_No. This boy wouldn't die wearing this necklace, no if I have anything to do with it._' Her hands started to grow green over the boy's chest and she pulled the kunai out carefully sewing up and healing as much of the damage that it had caused as she could.

A few minutes later she was done and sweating but was a bit confused. It wasn't easy but it had been much easier than it should have been to heal the boy almost as though he was healing 30 times faster than normal. When his chest was mostly healed she heard Jiraiya let out a breath of relief when even without much medical knowledge he noticed. Not for the first time that day she wonder just exactly who was this boy to him.

Being curious she went back to the young boy's brain and was shocked to find out somehow his mind was back to normal minus the enlarged long term memory. Even if he mind had one through the information already there should have been some bruising or a more tender spot on the part of his brain that processed the information. Tsunade sighed it was just another thing she need to ask.

Kakashi's Babysitting OMAKE part 2/2 

Once Naruto had managed to mostly stop laughing he got up and stepped around the teenage Kakashi. He went to his room and grabbed the paint filled water balloons he had made specifically for today. Then the two year old little monster ran to and through the kitchen and laundry rooms setting up his plan. It all didn't take more than ten minutes, and he ran back to the still unconscious Kakashi in the living room.

The toddler smirked before taking a few steps back and throwing one of his water/paint balloons right in the middle of the young Jounin's vest. The teenager instinctively jumped to his feet at the impact, looking for some clue to what was going on. In his confusion though Naruto had managed to hit him with three most paint balloons as he ran away, chuckling to himself.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he noticed that he wasn't just hit by water balloons because he was covered in orange paint. "NARUTO!" the young Jounin yelled as he ran after the toddler. He didn't know how the kid had pulled off the possessed act but he knew the brat did it and now he looked like the child's canvas.

The teenager ran into the kitchen after Naruto and was surprised as he had to jump up to avoid a trip wire but his eyes widened as he realized that now he couldn't stop himself from falling into the garbage can. He fell right on it and its contents fell out on top of him. With the still wet paint on him a lot of the trash was now sticking to him.

Naruto laughed from the other side of the kitchen as Kakashi leaned against the cabinets. The Jounin gritted his teeth, '_this was ridiculous he was a Jounin, and the kid well was TWO for kami sake. Sensei's son or not the brat wasn't getting away with this._' thought Kakashi as he got up now slowly stalking his charge. The toddler stopped laughing as he felt Kakashi approaching and grew nervous when he saw his 'babysitter' didn't look too pleased.

The little blond dashed to the laundry room as fast as he could and made it in before Kakashi could catch him. The pissed off Jounin was right behind him though and it was a dead end. The toddler was at the other side of the small room against the wall looking scared, when Kakashi saw him like that he lost some of his steam and walked into the room… Just to have a pail fall onto his head spilling some kind of green goo on him.

The teenage Kakashi shivered as he felt some go down the back of his shirt. He noticed Naruto look up from where he had been cowering and smirk at him. '_The little monster had planned it! Oh yes, the kid would pay for this…_' Just before the teenage ninja could start plotting the boy's untimely- I'm punishment, said boy poofed into a puff of smoke.

Kakashi had just enough time to think 'A clone?' before he was hit in the back of the head with an egg, which followed the goo in going down the back of his shirt. Kakashi was really was really getting tired of this, he spun around only to see his charge throw the rest of the carton of eggs at him. He jumped back but he was still in the laundry room and it was small, so he only got back far enough that they hit his pants instead of his face.

The teen plopped down on the ground as the small boy that was causing him so much trouble ran away giggling. Kakashi sighed as he sat there no longer feeling quiet as angry as he was feeling stupid for being out witted by a kid barely out of diapers. Granted he had underestimated the kid but still his was sitting covered in… stuff on the floor and feeling very sticky.

The boy sighed again as he got up and took a look in the dryer thinking there was maybe something he could change into that was clean in it. That was a mistake. As soon as he opened it a heard on bunny shaped clothes stampeded him. Shirts, pants even underwear seemed to be folded into bunnies, and had come alive! '_What the hell is going on? It's like the whole freakin' house is haunted!_' Kakashi mentally screamed as he wept anime style and tried in vain to dispel it as a genjutsu.

Naruto cackled in his room as the memories from his clones came to him. The only thing he felt bad about was when his 'babysitter' hit his head close to his good eye when he fainted… again from an overload of anxiety, fear, frustration, confusion and well a fair verity of mental stress.

The little blond rolled his eyes still unable to fully wipe the grin off his face, he wasn't just trying to freak him out but his old sensei just had to leave a mark that would last long enough for his Father to see. '_Oh well I guess I'll just have to play innocent._' Naruto thought as he made a few clones to clean up the mess, except whatever was on Kakashi.

Then went down himself to grab some food and drag his babysitter by whatever part of him not covered in something to the living room. Where at least he would be asleep on the carpet instead of tile, he would have tried to get him on the couch but with how small he was it would have been troublesome, and it would have gotten the couch dirty. The boy then made his way to his 'big boy bed' already in his pajamas and settled in.

Lucky for him the next day it seemed that when Kakashi hit his head he didn't just get a black eye but didn't remember what had happen the whole night. Naruto grinned as wide as a Cheshire cat when he heard. Of course they tried to ask him what happen but he just shrugged and said he was sleeping. Not that Minato didn't still suspect him but there was no proof and he was two there for 'innocent'.

Part 2/2 The End

* * *

**AND CUT! Whoa I know it took a while but I think that was my longest chapter yet :P 5,000 words  
**

**I wasn't sure about the OMAKE's ending so tell me did you think it was funny? I just went too quick on it I think cause I wanted to update before you all thought I died...**

/

**PS: How was the fight scene? and I work hard on all the chapters so plz REVIEW! all of them, not just the last one!  
**


	30. Fear Tsunade's Wrath

**I really didn't think it would take me this long, so sorry for everyone thats been waiting plz forgive me *puppy eyes no jutsu!***

**Anyway I just couldn't get my mind to focus ^_^' because theres only 1-2 more chapters left and I want to end everything well**

**but enough of that onto the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Fear Tsunade's Wrath**

Naruto grimaced when he came to the next morning. '_I really got to find a better way than jumping in the way of kunai to save people._' He thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see he was in his sleeping bag under a tent, and Jiraiya was staring at him. The 7 year old immediately made his face look confused and innocent when he couldn't figure out if the Sanin was relived, angry, annoyed, or… some kind of mix. When Jiraiya's eyes narrowed a little he started leaning toward the latter two.

"You're not using that clone jutsu again." Jiraiya stated seriously before Naruto could say anything, it wasn't a question. While Naruto saw the logic in the sage's 'request' he wasn't going to give up that easily, he was still more stubborn than what was probably good for him. He own eyes narrowed at his teacher.

"What do you-!" Naruto started to yell when Jiraiya moved forward and put his large hand over the boy's mouth before he woke everyone up. The white haired sage leaned forward so that he was only about half a foot from the boy's face, a classic technique taught to every ninja to make them seem more intimidating and with his larger form it would work on almost anyone. Naruto just glared, the most powerful biju didn't make him back down, but this was one of his 'precious people' so he didn't move waiting for an explanation.

"No." Jiraiya spoke his voice strong but not unkind. He didn't look angry it was weird… his face didn't even look mad anymore either, despite invading his personal space nothing about Jiraiya's posture said he had any intent to harm his godson. Even as he released the 7 year olds mouth and put both hands on the boy's shoulders and squeezed them gently before letting go and backing off.

Neither male looked at each other as Jiraiya had already made what he wanted known, he was waiting for the boy to speak. Naruto clenched his jaw now it was blatantly obvious even to him that his godfather had been worried. It would have been so easy to just yell 'no' before but the fact that he now knew his shishou, godfather and friend wanted this out of concern… that made it harder. Plus he had never been told 'no' and just listened; if he did it was because he'd wanted to, or thought it best.

"It's useful…" Naruto said slowly lifting his head up a little, trying to find a way that the older toad sage would be okay with it but Jiraiya's next words stopped any excuse he'd come up with.

"Not if it costs you your life." whispered the Sanin. The blond boy frowned and sighed after a moment, the fight leaving him, as he realized how very true that statement was. If that clone had dispelled just a bit earlier in the fight he could have died by the distraction. He didn't look up as he replied.

"I understand…" he said stronger than he thought he would. The boy felt more than saw his godfather nod before getting up.

"I'm going to get some breakfast started." said the toad sage as he exited the tent. Naruto sighed again after the older man left, he really did like that jutsu… and now it would be even harder to contact Gaara.

With Hinata

The young Hyuuga princess woke up early the next morning feeling wonderful. She smiled softly as she sat up in her bed thinking about the dream she had of her crush. Hinata stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes looking down she noticed something strange. '_Why was she still in her training clothes?_' she thought as her eyes widened. She was wide awake now and she jump out of bed to see she was dressed completely in her clothes from the day before, except her feet were bare.

At the foot of her bed she spotted her ninja sandals and her mouth dropped open in shock. She would never have left them there; she always put them by the front door when she came in. Which meant… it wasn't a dream…

Hinata's brain seemed to shut down for a few seconds but she didn't faint, by the time her brain seemed to reboot though she had a mild blush on her cheeks. She sat down on her bed thinking. '_Oh my god… He was really holding me, and he really put his jacket around me… but then __**he**__ brought me home… how did he get in? And why didn't I wake up? Wait forget that, does this mean he likes me! _The seven year old was then startled out of her thoughts by her younger sister, Hanabi.

"Hinata-nee-sama?" the younger Hyuuga called through the door knocking lightly. Hinata almost grasped and pulled her cover up around her so if the smaller girl came in she wouldn't be found in dirty training clothes.

"Yes Imouto-chan?" Hinata asked making her voice stable despite trying to think of a way to explain her situation if her sister came in.

"Breakfast will be ready soon!" called the younger girl, she was three but spoke quite well, though she should it was practically drilled into her as with every Hyuuga. Hinata released a breath as she heard the small footsteps of her sister moving farther away from her room.

With Sasuke

A little eight year old Uchiha sighed in relief as he shut the door to his room behind him and hid the package he had gone through so much trouble to get. '_Maybe I should have gotten Naruto something else._' Sasuke thought. He hadn't thought it would be so much trouble for him to buy one of those stupid books but no, the guy working at the book shop just had to be a retired Chuunin and see through his **Henge**.

So he had to go all the way to the market that was mostly all civilians and get the book there. At least this time he was smart enough not to **Henge** into a older version of his fourteen year old brother… yeah he hadn't thought that one all the way through since some could recognize Itachi and think _he_ was trying to get the book. Anyway the point was he finally got the damn thing and back to his room without being caught by his mother or brother.

"Hello otouto." Itachi said behind him and Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin. '_Speak of the devil._' The eight year old quickly spun around to face his older brother and tried to look as innocent as possible while pushing the package that he just got further under his bed with one foot. Itachi noticed, of course.

"Hi Nii-san!" Sasuke called and the older boy gave him a look that said 'I know your hiding something' but was trying not to smirk at how easily he could read his little brother. Sasuke shifted nervously when Itachi didn't say anything and there was a silence that was uncomfortable to him. Finally the 14 year old ANBU decided to give the kid a break, he'd find out what was going on anyway.

"Well Mother said that dinner will be done soon little brother." Itachi told Sasuke as he walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. Sasuke let out a breath and fell back on his bed when his brother was gone, '_Who knows what he'd think if he found that book in my room!_' thought the young black haired boy.

Back with Naruto 

After a quick breakfast the group was on their way. Jiraiya and Tsunade in front with Naruto and Shizune holding her portable bacon- I mean pig, following close behind. The Legendary Sucker had agreed to go to Konoha to finish the bet she made but wanted answers and now looked like the perfect time to get them.

"Alright Jiraiya, who is that kid?" Tsunade asked while they jumped tree to tree. Jiraiya rolled his eyes at her bluntness but really he had been waiting for her to ask. Shizune was too far back to hear but with his enhanced hearing Naruto heard Tsunade's question easily and was listening in now that he knew they were talking about him.

"He is my Godson and student, Naruto Namikaze." Jiraiya stated praying to kami his old teammate didn't recognize the name and figure out who the kid's dad was that she is supposed to talk to. When Tsunade immediately put on the brakes almost slamming face first into a tree he knew this was going to be troublesome. Naruto on the other hand found it hilariously and made it known as he laughed his ass off, while Shizune was just staring confused since she didn't know what they had been talking about.

Tsunade snapped her head around at the sound of the little blond laughing and glared at him. Shizune had just opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when the Legendary Sucker started yelling at the seven year old.

"You trick me into meeting the Hokage you little brat!" she screamed while stomping over to Naruto. The boy instantly sobered up and stood preparing to run for his life, when he got an idea. An evil, childish, devious idea. He took a quick glance at his mentor feeling a bit guilty but looking back to what he was facing, a pissed Tsunade, the feeling of guilt was promptly replaced by his survival instincts and he swiftly put his plan into action.

"He made me!" The seven year old Naruto shouted pointing at Jiraiya who's jaw dropped. Tsunade looked from Naruto to Jiraiya and back trying to decide who to blame. The toad Sennin looked pale, but started yelling denials anyway trying to avoid his fate. When Tsunade looked at Naruto he was so sad he was sniffling and there were tears in his eyes. The blond medic's heart melted at the small crying boy, she turned around and went straight for Jiraiya, who screamed like a little girl before trying to flee.

He didn't get far… As soon as Tsunade started beating on the white haired Sannin Naruto smirked, and wiped the few tears he had cried away from his eyes thinking, '_And the award for best actor of the Elemental Nations goes toooo… Naruto Namikaze! *cheers heard in the background*_' Shizune sighed and shook her head seeing the whole thing.

**CRACK! **

Both Sannin apprentices winced hearing the loud crack followed quickly by Jiraiya's screaming…

With Kakashi and Minato

Kakashi now stood in the Hokage office in front of his old sensei. He was not worried about Naruto, not yet anyway he told himself again. He had already looked all over the village looking for the little blond boy, and the training fields, and the Uchiha districted… okay so maybe he was getting a little worried. The masked Jounin took a deep breath to steel his nerves and started to speak.

"Minato-sensei… I couldn't find Naruto. Is he out of the village?" Kakashi asked hoping that his old sensei wouldn't start freaking out, and that Naruto hadn't been kidnapped or something. Minato frowned thinking, and then blinked letting out a breath as he realized what must have happened. '_Looks like_ _Naruto's_ _clone finally dispelled._'

"Ah yes Kakashi, Naruto headed out with Jiraiya-sensei a little while ago. Sorry I didn't tell you when you were supposed to look after him today. But they'll be back soon." Minato smirked as he saw his student let out an almost unnoticeable breath of relief. Of course in seconds he was frowning, not that you could really see under his mask, he had been looking all over for that kid just to find out he wasn't even in the village. Minato sweat dropped as he noticed even through Kakashi's mask.

"Um how about I call you when they get back and you can watch him then…?" The Hokage tried to placate his annoyed student. Kakashi nodded, and with a poof of smoke he was gone. Minato rolled his eyes and let his head fall on the desk with a thump. He mumbled into his paperwork about none of his ninja using the door.

Actually now that he thought about it not even his son used the door very often.

Flashback

A three year old Naruto was sitting next to the Hokage's desk playing with some toy toads Jiraiya had gotten him as Minato worked trying to finish up his never ending paperwork. After a few hours of course Naruto got bored with the toys and started whining to go out and play with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. It was almost lunch anyway why not?

"Okay Naruto but just an hour then we after to come back." Minato told his son but as soon as Naruto heard 'Okay' he was off like a shot and Minato realized too late he was headed for the window and not the door. The older blond's heart rate shot up as he ran to the open window fearing the worst.

"NARUTO!" he scream and went to jump out the window after the three year old as he spotted his son standing on the ground like nothing happened and wondering why _he_ was yelling. Minato landed on the ground perfectly beside his son and picked him up hugging the boy so tight he could hardly breathe. Then pulled back and shook the boy by his shoulders.

"Don't do that! You could've got hurt!" The young father said still trying to lower his heart rate. The three year old blinked at him innocently. Honestly it was like the kid was trying to give him grey hair.

"Do what?" Naruto asked looking completely confused. Minato could have face faulted right there, but thought better of it and carried his son away from all the people that were now staring at them. He never noticed Naruto grimace over his shoulder, '_I knew I forgot something._'

End Flashback 

Yeah… he really should have known his son was hiding something. Well he did already get a look at the 'time line scroll' but that was mostly village events soon he would be able to question Jiraiya about his son's first life. Kami does that sound weird…

With Naruto & Group

Naruto walked pretty far ahead of Shizune and the two Sannin mainly because Jiraiya was glaring daggers at him as he limped the rest of the way to Konoha. Promising something painful would befall his student. So the seven year old time traveler wisely kept his distance.

Tsunade still looked a little annoyed but was mostly satisfied from the destruction she'd caused earlier. Shizune had merely sighed at the groups antics as she was quite used to Tsunade's and could remember Jiraiya's quirks from before she left Konoha. Her interest was however caught by the little blond boy. The apprentice medic never imagined that any kid could be so strong at such a young age.

However Shizune had seen the proof of it with her own eyes as she watched the boy take down a team of rogue ninja by himself almost effortlessly. While using Jounin level ninjutsu and at least mid Chuunin level skill but the strangest thing was he acted like it was a game. Like the enemies he was facing weren't even a threat to him. Don't get her wrong the boy seemed to watched his opponents closely as if he knew they could become a threat but it was almost like he'd face far stronger enemies. Shizune shook her head she was really letting her thoughts wonder, he was strong but he was still just a boy.

The group arrived at the large gates of Konoha within an hour and Naruto practically ran inside, forgetting to make sure Tsunade wasn't going to make a run for it and leaving her with Jiraiya who was still plotting his revenge on the kid. The slug sennin shook her head watching the blond boy practically fly down the road disappearing within seconds. Well she'd come this far might as well get it over with.

Jiraiya silently thanked any gods listening that she didn't try and bolt as the group trekked after Naruto towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto ran as fast as he could without using any extra techniques straight for the Hokage tower not bothering to go around building instead he jumped right over them running on the roof tops. The villager mostly ignored him or shook their heads amused as the expected ANBU to be chasing him soon for whatever prank they thought he pulled this time. He hadn't of course since he'd been gone but it was a justified assumption.

The seven year old didn't notice though he was moving far too fast to care and within two minutes he was running up the side of the Hokage tower then jumped right though the open window.

**CRASH! **

…And right into Utatane Koharu of the elder council. Naruto groaned quietly sitting up and looking at the person he'd just knock down and settling his eyes on his Father who was holding a hand to the top of his head looking in between amused, annoyed and shocked. Naruto chuckled sheepishly putting a hand behind his own head in a familiar gesture; his legs still partially tangled with the unfortunate women that had been standing next to the window.

"Hey Dad! I'm Home!" Naruto shouted happily. Minato couldn't help it a short bark of laughter escaped him that he quickly suppressed do to Koharu's menacing glare from the floor. But it was official Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was back!

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Now I want everyone to review as I work hard on every chapter not just the first and last! After this chapter I should be over 1000! XD I've been hoping for that since I started ;P**

** and then go check out my new story "Saving Sasuke" ;)**

**As for all the anonymous reviews from last chapter... **

**boomerbambam : Heh yea I love that bit from Tom & Jerry but that would be too unoriginal. Anyway thanks for the review!**

**pHIL: Thanks and yes I already have ideas for the sequel but I have so many stories going it will be a lil while before I get it up**** but I might put in one more Omake before the end ;)**

**heather XD : Lol yea I'm thinking of putting those Kakashi Omakes into a side story crack fic :P And I KNOW I really liked "For the love of my friends" too and she just quit T_T *sight* I guess her story was pretty long but she could have put a quicky ending on it or something :( **

**Dakuenjeru : THANKS! I've had a few ppl tell me but it's nice to be reassured that I can write fight scenes well :)**

**lightningblade49 : To answer your question yes Naruto will be about as strong as his adult self by graduation, and while he will show some skill he will be hiding the bulk, just cause he likes to freak ppl out ;) And you know the whole have the advantage when ppl underestimate you thing. heh**

**anfitrite : Gracias! y me alegro de que hayas revisado, aunque no su intento en Inglés y traducir, y comprender lo suficiente :) así que voy a ver si puedo tener un momento Minato y Naruto por ti ;)**

**kayla : Thanks! ... and sorry for the wait heh ^_^' **

**S.S. Pie : Wow, Thanks! :) and yea I have been plotting- I mean planning to throw in some twists really everything can't turn out perfect, but I just can't bare to kill any characters off... maybe I'll make a minor character that Naruto accidentally hurts trying to fix something. Because your right it needs something dramatic like that, but I'll leave it for the sequel and maybe put some hints in the last few chapters for something :P**

**kayla : Umm I think you reviewed twice ^_^' but whatever I always like more :P Uh no I haven't got the new 'Epic Mickey' game yet, but I did see it on TV and it did look pretty awesome :D And you beat it already! HA! way to go! xD **

**H.O.N TRANSFORMERS RULEZ : I answered you through your account but you never replied so I will here too just so I know you got it :) I would love to help you write a Naruto story, but as you may know I'm busy with all of my own stories, so I can't really write a story for you but I'd be happy to beta something for you, help with advise or bounce around ideas with you ;) **


	31. It Goes On

**Wow I can't believe it (no pun intended) but I'm finally done... O.O **

**It's been just over a year since I started this story and I'm just in a state of awe right now **

**so I'll let you get to the story ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 31: It Goes On**

Minato stepped over swiftly to where his son was still partially tangled with the scowling elder and scooped the seven year old boy up into his arms effortlessly. Successfully untangling his son and the elder Koharu, who quickly stood up trying to compose herself. Naruto acted as if she didn't exist as he almost hugged the life out of the Hokage.

Normally Naruto tried not to be too clingy even though after a life without anyone to care for him he desperately wanted to. Right now was one of those times he let himself give into that feeling. After being away from his Father longer than he ever had to in his new life, some of those old abandonment issues were getting to him.

Throughout his little mission he couldn't help but worry sometimes that when he got back something might have happened and his Dad wouldn't be there. Or worse something he'd changed in the time line got his Dad killed so not only would he be alone again but it would be his own fault.

The Yondaime dismissed Koharu as politely as he could a few moments later when Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune arrived. Naruto turned his head to grin at all of them but made no move to be put down and honestly Minato didn't want to put the boy down anyway. He'd missed his son greatly; it was hard to believe the little blond had only been gone just over a week. Seeing Tsunade reminded Naruto of something.

"Dad look what I got!" Naruto exclaimed happily like any young boy would do, honestly if Minato hadn't seen proof of it himself he'd never believe his son had live almost as long as he had. Naruto pulled on the collar to his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a small blue stone on it. Both of Minato's eyebrows rose as he realized what it was, and he felt a bit of unfounded fear at its legend.

"Jiraiya?" Minato began looking at his sensei smiling sweetly… a little too sweetly. "Why is my Son wearing a cursed necklace?" he asked the only thing restraining him from hurting the poor sage was the child in his arms. Said child took pity on his godfather that he just got pounded a few hours ago and spoke up while Jiraiya could still walk.

"It's not cursed! And I won it from Tsunade Baa-chan, Dad!" Naruto chirped happily turning to Tsunade while still being held. Tsunade's eye twitched as she caught Naruto's 'new' name for her being said again, and was tempted to whack him in the head despite his Kage protector. She settled for screaming at him instead.

"I'M NOT OLD GAKI!" She yelled glaring at him. Naruto just grinned so wide his canines were showing. Ah this was going to be an interesting conversation.

Later at the Uchiha Compound

Itachi sneaked into his little brother's room late at night as his curiosity got the best of him. He just had to know what his foolish little brother was hiding, and he knew just where to look from earlier when Sasuke pushed whatever it was under his bed.

The fourteen year old Uchiha smirked seeing Sasuke sleeping deeply from the doorway and slid in silently. Reaching under the bed he cringed at the sound on the bag he grabbed crinkling and looked back up at his sleeping brother quickly. Itachi let out a silent breath when Sasuke didn't stir and pulled the rest of the package out slowly.

Opening the paper bag he pulled out a book curiously and read the title… Then re-read it eyes going wider than usual, he looked up at his little brother from his position on the floor and then back to the book he was holding, twice. Then he smirked and started laughing silently as he put the book and package back where he found it, not an inch out of place.

He got out of Sasuke's room quickly still smirking like the cat that ate the canary. Got back to his room and went to bed thinking about what he'd found and how long he'd wait before teasing his foolish little brother about it.

One Week Later Suna

Gaara was looking for a ball to go out and play with Temari when he noticed an envelope on his bed. The little red head looked around curiously for where it came from but found no clues except that his window was open when he was pretty sure he'd closed it earlier. He picked it up and opened it wanting to know what it said. It was on his bed so it must be for him anyway.

The eight year old's eyes widened as he saw who it was addressed to, and started reading almost eagerly.

_Sandman,_

_I'm really sorry but I won't be able to use my clones to play with you for a while, apparently they're 'dangerous'. I sent a normal shadow clone to get this to you but he won't last too long after he gets there. I'll try and write you again soon, but now that your sister knows about me and your seal is fixed hopefully you already have someone to play with in Suna._

_If you're able to send me a letter used our code names, you know like I am. You're 'Sandman' and I'm 'Kit'. Oh and if you ever in my village look me up, I won't be hard to find. Just look for where all the weird shit is going down and I'll be right there in the middle of everything. _

_Kit_

_PS: If those annoying councilors bother you don't let it get you down just do something I would!_

Gaara smirked at the last sentence knowing very well what kind of things his friend would do, and that any of those councilors would probably rather be killed by his sand then be the target of one of Naruto's 'harmless pranks'.

He couldn't help but frown though, this meant he wouldn't be seeing his friend again for a long time… and he'd have to find a way to get letters to Konoha without anyone knowing. Gaara sighed he'd find a way, Naruto was his best friend and until recently had been his only friend.

"Gaara! Come on!" Temari yelled from the front door down stairs. Gaara quickly put the letter back into its envelope and stuffed it under his pillow till he could hide it better later. Spotting the ball he'd been looking for he grabbed it and smiled slightly as he ran down to his sister. Naruto was right, a year ago he'd been alone and something in him hurt so much but now he had Naruto and his sister and maybe soon even his brother.

Naruto Uzumaki had changed his life; he was no longer alone and little by little that pain he felt was getting smaller. He'd never forget what Naruto did for him, and one day he'd be something great. He'd be someone that could help and protect his friend's, because now that was his dream.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Naruto stood thinking on top the third's head of the monument about the past few days. He'd got Baa-chan to stay in Konoha, after some persuasion. His dad told Tsunade that she could put together a medic nin program like she wanted before and made her head medic in the hospital. She had of course been hesitant and even downright refused for a couple days but Naruto knew that if one thing could change her mind it was what brought her back the first time, him. So he decided it was time to use his newest jutsu.

Flashback 

Naruto was grumbling to himself as he went to the hotel Tsunade was staying for the week because they'd convicted her to stay that long and think about the medic program. As the boy grumbled a few passer bys caught snippets about how he had to use his 'new cool jutsu' to get 'the old hag' to stay instead of doing something 'more cool' with it. Luckily no one caught much of it and desmisted what they did with him being 'a kid' or in 'a mood'.

The little blond walked right in the door without knocking and screamed just as he used to come to her in the Hokage tower.

"BAA-CHAN!" he yelled and Tsunade scream back what was now becoming a reflex.

"I'M NOT OLD YOU DAMN GAKI!" her eye twitching. Naruto grinned cheekily, showing a slightly enlarged canine tooth, but ignored her reaction otherwise.

"Yeah, yeah come here I want to show you something." Naruto said innocently staring up at her. Tsunade eyed him wearily but came closer anyway.

"What?" she asked kneeling down to him curiously.

"It's a memory." Naruto answered sticking a seal on her forehead before she could protest and put his own forehead against the top of the seal. Making a few hand signs he whispered **Fuuin no haiburiddo: Memori-jutsu!** (Fuuin hybrid: memory jutsu!) and grabbed the back of her head holding it to his as he closed his eyes she couldn't help but do the same.

The next thing Tsunade saw was a blond boy in an orange jump suit on a street outside a bar. He looked just like the boy she was just with but a bit older and he wore a leaf head band proudly displaying his allegiance. She soon noticed the Naruto she knew was standing beside her watching the scene with her.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked as she watched the slightly older Naruto charge a woman that looked a lot like her. The younger Naruto didn't take his eyes off the scene as he answered.

"This Baa-chan is the first time we met." Naruto watched as Tsunade turned to him after she saw her so called counterpart easily stop the boy and flick him back to where he'd started.

"That's impossible, we met just last week and he's older… and this never happened." Even as Tsunade said it though she started to sound unsure. Naruto made no attempted to disagree, matter of fact he did the opposite.

"I know, and it never will. This is only what would have been about four year from now if Ero-sennin and me had waited to get you." Naruto spoke quietly a complete opposite from everything she'd seen from him so far as they both watched the older Naruto get back up and charge the other Tsunade again.

Tsunade noted the look of surprise on her counterpart's face when she saw the famed **Rasengan **forming in the twelve year old's hand. The other Tsunade reacted quickly though after the jutsu started coming undone. Naruto finally turned his head from the scene to see Tsunade's reaction as her counterpart made 'The Bet' similar to the one he'd pushed her into just a few days before.

The Tsunade by his side watched in a mixture of confusion and shock as her counterpart bet their most treasured possession. To the same boy and in almost the same situation she'd done only a few days ago. Once the twelve year old Naruto accepted the bet everything went dark for a second before they saw a new scene.

"What just happened?" Tsunade asked without looking at the boy at her side. Completely transfixed on the battle in front of her of the three Great Sannin.

"You saw what I wanted you to, so I pushed us forward to the day of the bet. Orochimaru and Kabuto interfered." Naruto's eyes narrowed on the snake and his lackey as he watched. Even though she could hardly tear her eyes from the scene she caught what he said, or rather how he said it and turned to him.

"You say that like it already happened, but it couldn't have… unless…" Tsunade broke off turning back to the scene wide eyed. Think of everything the boy had said,

'_It's a memory.'_

'_This Baa-chan is the first time we met.'_

'_I know, and it never will. This is only what would have been about four years from now if Ero-sennin and me had waited to get you.'_

The words just kept repeating in her mind. 'What would have happened', 'It's a memory', 'The first time we met'. There was only one way that it could be true but that was impossible… It just couldn't be… If possible Tsunade's eyes got even wider her mouth open slightly as she witnessed her counterpart jump in front of the boy who'd fallen protecting her and took a sword through the chest.

Tsunade could hardly believe her ears as she watched this 'other her' push Orochimaru back and declare herself the new Godaime Hokage. She stood slightly as she watched the fight end and her counterpart rush to heal the boy that had fought for her. Only giving a slight smile as she saw the twelve year old clutch her counterpart's necklace saying he won. Her counterpart slipped the necklace around the boy's neck and continued healing him.

The memory faded to a familiar scene of her counterpart and the twelve year old Naruto facing off. This time the boy charged at her just as before but made a perfect **Rasengan **with the help of a clone. Her counterpart took care of him easily though and flipped off his headband again. The boy's eyes were closed tight expecting to be hit again.

Tsunade was a little tense expecting the same but her own counterpart surprised not only the twelve year old Naruto but herself, by kissing the boy's forehead just as she remembered doing to her little brother when she'd first given him her cursed necklace. Tsunade turned to see the youngerNaruto she knew for his reaction but was even more confused to see a small almost nostalgic smile on his whiskered face.

That's when she knew for sure, this boy as impossible as it seems is one and the same as the older boy they'd been watching. He had lived through what they were seeing; he had once been that boy in the orange jump suit… but how? She stared at him as the memory faded and the next time she opened her eyes, they were back in her hotel room.

Before she could ask her many questions though the boy let go of her head and backed toward the door almost casually and like he could sense her about to stop him with a question he turned back to her.

"We really could use you around here Baa-chan… and I'm not letting you give up." Naruto smirked cheekily at her over his shoulder like it was really as simple as that. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head at his behavior but smiled at him anyway. _This boy is different, he just might make it._ Tsunade thought as she made up her mind. _I'm not going anywhere._ That didn't mean she couldn't have fun though.

"Well if I'm staying you'll have to ban ramen." stated the blond women sticking her nose in the air. Naruto's jaw dropped and he immediately attached himself to her leg crying loudly.

"No, no! Anything but that!" Naruto wept as Tsunade tried not to laugh; really the kid was easy to get to if you knew what to say. Only a few days with him and she already knew his weakness.

End Flashback

Naruto smirked as the wind blew his hair; it hadn't been too hard to explain to Tsunade. She didn't ask too many questions and seemed to get what was going on even before he started. That wasn't all that happened though Jiraiya had told his father a bit more about his life than he wanted. It wasn't that he didn't trust his father he just didn't want his to feel too bad. He looked down at his village and sighed thinking.

In the beginning he had been thrilled to have a father but he'd still been angry at him somewhere inside for his first life. He'd showed that by teasing his father about Kyuubi before he was supposed to know, or playing pranks that may have been more centered on embarrassing him. The young blond sighed it had been childish and he knew it but that didn't mean he felt any better. He knew though that he would feel much worse if anything ever happened to his father.

In his time or world his father may have died and left him alone to face the world but here as far back as he knew his father loved him. Minato would play with him, and spent time with him and even worried about him. So Naruto would try not to blame him, for a life that technically never happened.

The small boy stood tall on top the Hokage Mountain overlooking the village he'd dedicated his life, love and time to as he thought about all he'd done. Really it had been eight years today that he started all over, that he'd died, been born, and changed the course of history. Even now though he could hardly believe what he'd done, or how much had changed.

However it was almost every day his old memories seemed more distant like someone else had live that life, that it hadn't really been him. Naruto would never forget though, he would continue changing this world from the inside out the best he could. Whether or not he made mistakes along the way he knew every time he saw his father or someone else that had been dead that now lived that he had made the right choice. He just hoped that his good fortune wouldn't leave him in the coming years.

"Naruto!" The boy practically jumped out of his skin at his father's voice. He quickly grabbed his new book "Romance for Dummies" off the ground and hid it in his jacket, before calling back to his dad.

"Yea!" Naruto answered as Minato got close enough to see him from the mountain curve he was climbing. The newly minted eight year old tried to look as innocent as every praying to whatever deity who hadn't cursed him that there was no bulge showing where the book was. Really he was caught cuddling with Hinata one time and the teme just had to find his funny side. He swore if anyone saw him with the book before he got home… he was taking it out on Sasuke.

Naruto actually thought it was funny but then he noticed something it said that would get him in big trouble for having it and his godfather probably kill. It was written by Jiraiya of the Sannin. Of course Sasuke only smirked at that, probably why he bought it in the first place. At least the teme gave it to him when no one else was around.

"Come on. It's almost time for your birthday party." Minato said happily walling the rest of the way to his son. Naruto smile brightly and half ran half dragged his dad down the mountain to his eighth birthday party. So far things were looking up.

Elsewhere

In a dark cave a man in a black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask was feeling irritated. Things were not going according to his plans and he couldn't figure out why. The man glared out his mask his anger turning his one visible dark eye blood red.

While most the Uchiha ninja were dead a few survived and the civilians that survived would breed new warriors into the world. Before even that though Orochimaru had betrayed him, however the masked man knew that he would eventually he just would rather the annoy snake had been eliminated in the process.

Of course those weren't even what had him the most concerned. It was the Yondaime Hokage that was getting to him because somehow he'd survived the attack he made on Konoha with the Kyuubi. The question was, how? And could he do it again?

Uchiha Madara sat clinching his jaw and rained in his anger, if things kept going like this he would need to alter his plans. First though he needed to know just what… or _who_ was changing the future.

* * *

**OMAKE: What happened to the 3 Iwa spies that saw Naruto?**

About a week after being captured by the Yondaime Hokage himself Hotaru and her two male comrades sat together in three chairs back to back to back, tied up tight and blindfolded. They'd been there for hours and had no hope of escape. Being with the one the other Konoha ninja called Ibiki though they had already confessed their mission to infiltrate Konoha.

Just outside the door Minato, Ibiki and Inoichi Yamanaka stood discussing what to do with the prisoners. They had all ready ruled out escorting them back to Iwa since they had seen too much. If word got out that 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' the Yondaime Hokage's son was already a prodigy then there would be many villages lining up to kidnap him. And Iwa would stop at nothing to kill the boy before he could do any real damage.

Minato sighed with the information they had on his son it was too risky to even put them in the prison. He didn't want to just kill them though other than fallowing orders to come into his village and get Intel they hadn't really done anything. They were ninja taking missions like that were part of the job, he knew that and they weren't in war times… but he had to do something with them.

Ibiki and Inoichi had to keep themselves from stepping back in caution when they saw their Hokage smirk almost sinisterly. The last time they saw the look it had been on the man's son and not long afterward there had been an… 'incident' with one of the few people who were left alone for a few minutes to watch over Naruto.

"I know what to do with them." Minato spoke in what sounded like, anticipation? The two heads of the Interrogation department were afraid to ask. That boy was rubbing off on their Hokage… Kami help us all.

Three days later on the Earth Countries boarder the Iwa spies, Hotaru and her teammates woke up groaning outside on the ground. Hotaru looked around the rocky clearing slowly trying to get her bearings and remember what happened, but as hard as she tried she had no idea how she ended up where she was. So Hotaru turned her attention to the two men getting up that she recognized as her teammates.

"Haru, Shin… you guys know what happened?" Hotaru asked getting up and rubbing her head only just then realizing they were all in nothing but their underwear. Hotaru 'Eeped' involuntarily getting the boy's attention while quickly covering herself as best she could with her arms. Which wasn't very good. She blushed at her own exposure as well as her teammate's reactions.

Shin recovered first turning his head away and slapped Haru's shoulder getting him to turn too. Then tried to clear a bit of awkwardness by answering his teammate's question, and _not_ think about how hot she looked right behind him. No, that wouldn't help.

"Um no, I got no idea but it does look like we're close to the Earth Country boarder so we shouldn't be too far from home." Shin said. Haru frowned.

"Yea but how the hell did we get here and why? I don't remember anything after that last escort mission." Shin and Hotaru both frowned too.

"Me neither." They said at the same time. They all looked at each other forgetting they're state of dress, or lack thereof. Hotaru jumped slightly blushing and both boys whipped their heads back around with their own blushes. Then Haru spotted something.

"Hey guys, I think I know what happened." He stated as the other two looked to him, he just pointed at a stone close by, there were carvings in it. It read 'Stay out of Konoha.' Haru continued his thoughts on what he thought happened.

"So I'm betting we were caught, mind wiped, striped, and left here. Well I guess it could be worse." They all sighed knowing very well that most villages would normally just kill them for whatever they were doing in enemy territory. After all Iwa didn't have any kind of alliance to Konoha and most knew they hated each other after the last war.

They all started walking towards where there village was in their underwear, unaware they were all thinking the same thing '_That dream was sure scary, when that blond guy saw us near his kid I thought he was gonna kill us!_' Little did they know it was a subconscious message that was sent by Minato himself as a warning in the form of a nightmare they'd be having for months. After all he had to look after his little boy. By the time it wore off Hotaru, Haru, and Shin wouldn't go anywhere near any blond children, and were sometime seen running away from the park screaming about 'crazy overprotective Dads'.

* * *

**AND CUT! THATS A WRAP EVERYBODY! The End! (As of 3-26-2011)**

** PS: Sorry it took so long to update FF was giving me problems but thanks to Kiiam**** I was finally able to post :D **

Now to my loyal reviewers:

tolazytologin: Thanks! I was 2 short but this chapter will definitely put me over the top :D

anfitrite: lol np I like other languages and trying to learn them :P

pHIL: Thanks so much! And yes there was a kidnapping idea I had but I'm saving it for a sequel ;)

heather XD : Lol yea I really liked writing that scene, I swear when I writer starts cracking up as they're writing you know either 1) It's really good, 2) They're insane, or 3) both ;P

As for the book it was going to be buuuut when I thought about the fact they are still eight I switched it around a lil $.$

Nika: Thanks! and worry no longer! It Is ALIVE! uhem... i mean complete :P hope you like the ending!

That one girl : Thank! I try to keep Naruto in his 'I never give up!' character. and same with the training, he's always working hard :D

S.S. Pie : Thanks for all your input :) and the book well yes and no :P

Kyu-chan: no worries and thanks for your review! PS your English is pretty good, much better than my Spanish ^_^'

CaptainFlye : Thanks! I try and temper the serious moments with funny stuff, so everything balances out :D

Nobody : Heh THANKS! I really appreciate your review! :)

Shinigami : I don't think the Kazekage would hire outsiders, a village doesn't really want other villages to know they're trying to kill their own 'Weapon' making themselves look weak AND stupid. But dont ask me why it was done in the first place its in the manga :P As for the book... kinda XD and yea I can see that happening too lol

**AND to EVERYONE I AM Thinking of a sequel**, I already have notes for some of the stuff I want to do but I won't be posting it for a while because of all my other stories I want to finish. However if any of you would like to make a sequel to this story in the mean time you are free to do so, plz tell me though cause I would like to read it :D

**NOW REVIEW! XD**


	32. Sequel! Things Change

** IMPORTANT so READ IT! This story is OVER! THE END! I had no idea how many ppl didn't read my ANs till now **

**However the Sequel has been posted as "Things Change" on my profile. The will be taken down soon and put on the AN of the last chapter**

**any reviews please post there!  
**


End file.
